LA GRAN GUERRA DE ONE PIECE
by REY DEMONIO Y KAMI-SAMA
Summary: La historia de un joven llamado Monkey D. Luffy, inspirado para encontrar el One Piece y autoproclamarse como el nuevo Rey de los Piratas. Pero es capturado por la Marina y llevado a Marijoa donde tendrá lugar su ejecución ante esto sus Nakamas y una alianza de piratas se dirigen asía donde tendrá lugar la ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy y donde tendra lugar la mayor de las batallas.
1. Chapter 1

LA GRAN GUERRA DE ONE PIECE

En Marijoa el almirante de flota Akainu se acerca a una celda de kairoseki en la que se encuentra un chico sentado cuyos ojos no se ven por su sombrero de paja. 

Akainu: Así que al fin fuiste capturado, creí que querías convertirte en el rey de los piratas.  
Luffy: ...  
Akainu: Has sido una espina en el zapato para nosotros por mucho tiempo, tu ejecución dará lugar al comienzo del exterminio de los piratas, mañana el mundo vera tu cabeza rodar y comprenderá que la justicia siempre prevalece.  
Luffy: (sin levantar la cabeza) Tu justicia apesta!  
Akainu: Te atreves a...  
Luffy: Olvidas algo, tengo un poder más grande que tu justicia y la misma marina  
Akainu: Y se puede saber que es?  
Luffy: (Levanta la mirada) MIS NAKAMAS! y cuando ellos me saquen de aquí... Por fin te pateare el trasero por lo que le hiciste a Ace!  
Akainu: Di lo que quieras... Mañana sufrirás el mismo destino que tú hermano, y tus nakamas te acompañarán en él si se atreven a aparecer.

En cierto bar cerca de Marijoa...  
Garp: Vienes a detenerme?  
Sengoku: Tengo alguna posibilidad de hacerlo?  
Garp: Le he dedicado toda mi vida a la marina, pero Sengoku... Es mi nieto, ya perdí a Ace, no pienso perderlo también a él! Si eso significa darle la espalda a la marina, entonces me volveré un delincuente. Si quieres detenerme mátame justo ahora  
Sengoku: No vengo a detenerte.  
Garp: ...  
Sengoku: Akainu ha hecho un desastre en la marina, su idea de justicia es una locura! Te ayudaré!  
Garp: Sengoku...  
Sengoku: No te equivoques, no rescatare a tu nieto, sólo corregiré algunos errores

Entrando a los mares del gobierno mundial, donde un barco patrulla se está hundiendo...  
Ussop: Esos barcos patrulla aparecen cada vez más seguido, pronto no podremos evitar que uno dé nuestra ubicación  
Nami: Lo se pero debemos pasar desapercibidos el mayor tiempo que podamos  
Sanji: Ese idiota! Sabía que un día lo terminarían atrapando  
Zoro: Luffy nunca ha sido un maestro del sigilo  
Robin: Estamos entrando a la cede del gobierno mundial  
Franky: Esto es Suuuuuper emocionante!  
Chopper: (llorando) Luuuuuufy! No mueras antes de que lleguemos!  
Brook: Tranquilo Chopper! Rescataremos a Luffy aunque muramos en el intento, aunque yo ya estoy muerto yohohoho  
Jimbe: Esta será una batalla sin precedentes, aún mayor a marineford  
Law: Mugiwara-ya se ha hecho de muchos aliados...  
(Muchos den den muchi comienzan a sonar)  
Bartolomeo: Nosotros la gran flota mugiwara estamos listos para salvar a nuestro padre, el gran Luffy senpai!  
Viola: El reino de dressrosa ha movilizado a toda su flota para rescatar a Luffy  
Viví: amigos! Este es mi turno de protegerlos! El reino de Arabasta peleará a su lado!  
Marco: Nosotros los hijos de Shirohige prometemos que está batalla será diferente a marineford! Salvaremos al hermano de Ace y vengaremos a nuestro padre!  
Un barco patrulla aparece pero antes de poder reportar nada es tragado por un remolino, aparece el rey neptuno y la princesa shirahoshi  
Rey neptuno: nosotros el reino gyojin estamos aquí para unirnos a la flota de rescate de Luffy!

Se ve a lo lejos y una flota de barcos enorme se puede ver! Más allá de dónde la vista alcanza! Incluso barcos del reino de Drum, los habitantes de la isla del cielo, los carpinteros de water 7, incluso el restaurante Baratie, todos están allí!  
Sanji: Con el tiempo nos hemos hecho de muchos aliados, increíble que hasta el viejo haya venido hasta aquí, es como mi padre después de todo.  
Judge: No te confundas! Les ayudo porque me interesa acabar con el gobierno mundial...  
Sanji: (exaltado) No me refería a ti viejo idiota! Hablaba de zeff! Yo nunca quise que vinieras!  
Ichiji: No nos deberías hablar así Sanji! Después de todo necesitaran al gran germa 66 para rescatar a sombrero de paja!  
Sanji: Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa  
Ivankov: Sanji chaaaaaaaan!  
Zoro: Sanji chan?  
Sanji: (cara de vergüenza y susto) Que haces tú aquí?!  
Ivankov: Sanji! Ya deberías saber que la flota okama vendría por mugiwara boy! Me molesta que no me hayas llamado personalmente!  
Nami: Sanji, lo conoces?  
Sanji: Claro que no! Nunca lo había visto en mi vida!  
Ivankov: Que pasa Sanji? Ya olvidaste esos dos años?  
Sanji: Cállate!  
(Una bola de fuego cae en el barco)  
Ussop: Que fue eso?!  
Sabo: Perdón por aparecer de esta forma  
Robin: Sabo!  
Sabo: Vengo por mi hermano! Los revolucionarios están de su lado, mañana el gobierno mundial caerá!.. además viene en camino alguien con especial interés en ver a Luffy  
Robin: No insinuaras que él también viene...  
Sabo: (sonríe)  
Law: Esta decidido! Salvaremos a Luffy y destruiremos al gobierno mundial!

En cierta parte del nuevo mundo...  
Shanks: Así que la marina se las arregló para capturarte he Luffy? Bueno, sería una pena si mueres antes de devolverme mi sombrero...  
Muchachos! Vamos a Marijoa!


	2. Chapter 2

Garp: Muy bien ya estamos aquí! Pero como entraremos? Akainu no permitirá que me acerque a Luffy  
Sengoku: Descuida Garp, no somos los únicos que quieren detener a Akainu.  
Garp: Pues no tengo tiempo de esperar tus refuerzos! Me despachare a quien se ponga en mi camino  
Sengoku: Garp! Espera!  
Garp se dirigía a derrotar a los guardias de la entrada a las celdas pero se sorprendió al ver que estaban hechos piedra...  
Garp: Que es esto? Son estatuas de piedra... La única persona que pudo hacer esto es...  
Hancock: Por que han tardado tanto? Mi amado Luffy se encuentra allí adentro encerrado!  
Garp: Boa Hancock? Amado Luffy?  
Sengoku: Lo siento Emperatriz Serpiente, Garp es difícil de tratar...  
Hancock: Sabes lo que he sufrido esperando aquí cuando debería estar salvando a mi Luffy?! Oh mi amado Luffy! Pronto te libérate y castigare a los odiosos marines por atreverse a hacerte daño! Sólo espera amado mío! (Imaginación de Hancock: Luffy sale de su celda al ser rescatado y la toma entre sus brazos disculpándose por preocuparla)  
(Hancock se sonroja)  
Garp: (la ve extrañado) Sengoku me puedes explicar esto?  
Sengoku: Al parecer tu nieto tiene una relación especial con Boa Hancock, ella es un shishibukai así que fue llamada para proteger Marijoa pero se terminó uniendo a mi para rescatar a Luffy  
Hancock: (los ve despectivamente) Y ya lo hubiésemos rescatado de no ser por ustedes viejos decrépitos  
Sengoku: Ya te dije que conocemos este lugar mucho mejor que tú, sin nosotros no podrás encontrar a Luffy a tiempo  
Garp: Es suficiente! Debemos aprovechar el tiempo antes que nos descubran  
Hancock: (hace su pose de menosprecio total) No me des órdenes anciano... No me importa que seas abuelo de mi Luffy!  
Sengoku: Dejen de hablar y demonos prisa...

Mientras tanto dentro de las instalaciones Luffy se encontraba en su celda...  
Luffy: Vaya pero que hambre me ha dado! Me gustaría tener un poco de la comida de Sanji! No he comido nada desde que los marines me atraparon...  
Se escuchan unos pasos que se acercan  
Coby: He Luffy! Nos volvemos a ver  
Luffy: Cobyyyyyy! Qué haces aquí?  
Coby: Soy un miembro de la marina recuerdas? Quería hablar contigo, el almirante Akainu me ha dado permiso de traerte de comer, ten toma...  
Luffy: (Cambia su expresión y ve el plato de comida) No quiero!  
Coby: He pero si te acabas de quejar que tenías hambre...  
Luffy: No me importa! No quiero!  
Coby: Luffy lo he traído personalmente de la cocina, te aseguro que no tiene nada.  
Luffy: (Se aferra a los barrotes y grita con fuerza) TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO ESA COMIDA!  
Coby: Se puede saber a qué viene esto? Recuerda que aunque seamos de bandos opuestos somos amigos! Puedes aceptar comida de mi parte.  
Luffy: No comeré nada siendo prisionero, eso quiere decir que acepto ser uno y estoy bien con eso... No puedo disfrutar de una comida sino disfruto de libertad para comerla... La carne sabe mejor cuando eres libre al comerla! Comeré cuando esté fuera de esta jaula como el pirata que soy!  
Coby: Es que eres tonto? Tu escogiste ser un pirata Luffy! Sabias que esto pasaría un día, cuando te conocí dijiste que no te importaba morir por cumplir tu sueño y ahora que ves la muerte a la cara te rehusas a aceptarla!  
Luffy: Eso es porque aún no he cumplido mi sueño, aún no lo he logrado...  
Escúchame Coby! Pase lo que pase yo no moriré mañana, yo no moriré hasta ser el REY DE LOS PIRATAS!  
Un frío recorrió el cuerpo del joven marine mientras veía la determinación en los ojos de aquel que tenía su sentencia dictada... Algo le decía que ese hombre en verdad no moriría  
Coby: (se da media vuelta y se retira) Como un marine... Me es un insulto lo que acabas de decir, pero como amigo... Espero que cumplas tu promesa

Mientras tanto Garp, Sengoku y Hancock corrían hacia Luffy...  
Sengoku: Hay tres bloques de Celdas en dónde podría estar Luffy, nos dividiremos para encontrarlo... Tengan cuidado  
Cada uno tomó un camino distinto

Por su parte la flota de rescate discutía un plan de como impedir la ejecución...  
Sanji: Cuanto nos falta para llegar a la costa?  
Nami: llevaremos como al medio día de mañana  
Zoro: un par de horas antes de que ejecuten a Luffy  
Nami: Así es, hemos estado utilizando la habilidad de la princesa Viola para predecir el mejor camino para encontrarnos con la menor cantidad de patrullas posibles y los guioyin se están encargando de todos los radares bajo el agua que podrían dar nuestra ubicación.  
Law: Es cierto que nuestro poder militar en estos momentos es abrumador pero no olvidemos que nos enfrentamos al gobierno mundial, además escuché que ha movilizado todas sus tropas a Marijoa... Soldados, shishibukais, los nuevos modelos de pacificadores, los vicealmirantes y almirantes... Todos estarán protegiendo la ejecución  
Ussop: En serio nos enfrentaremos a todos ellos?  
Zoro: Ojalá den suficiente pelea  
Sanji: Será divertido machacarlos  
Ussop: Es que no se dan cuenta del peligro en el que nos estamos a punto de meter?!  
Sabo: debemos jugar las cartas correctas si queremos ganar está guerra, no podemos subestimar a la marina  
Robin: Tengo una idea de lo que podríamos hacer pero es arriesgada  
Law: En estos momentos el riesgo es algo necesario  
Ivankov: Esta es la mayor estrategia militar de la historia!  
Robin: Sólo hay una forma de invadir Marijoa

Otra vez en Marijoa, Akainu camina por los pasillos cuando de pronto se detiene de la nada  
Akainu: Espero no estés aquí para lo que creo viniste, es una tontería lo que planeas hacer  
Garp: Yo mejor que nadie se lo que implica lo que hago, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás... No le fallaré de nuevo a mi familia... Esta noche vengare a Ace y me llevaré a Luffy a casa.  
Akainu: Viejo inconsciente...

En otro lugar del nuevo mundo una figura se mueve entre la oscuridad, dos den den mushi comienzan a sonar...  
Den den mushi 1: A ustedes también les llegó la invitación?  
Den den mushi 2: Parece que mañana habrá una guerra  
Figura: Ya que nos han invitado creo que sería descortes no ir, quizá sea tiempo que unamos fuerzas contra un enemigo común  
Den den mushi 1: Creo que tienes razón  
Den den mushi 2: Tenemos cuentas pendientes contra la misma persona  
Figura: Esta decidido entonces! Mañana haremos un alboroto Zahahahaha!

Oscuridad, tormentas y bestias! Esta por comenzar la batalla más grande de la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

La tercera parte del rescate de Luffy

Un golpe retumbó por todo Marijoa, símbolo de que una feroz lucha se llevaba a cabo...  
En uno de los bloques de celdas el almirante de flota Akainu se reincorporaba lentamente después de recibir un duro golpe en la mandíbula  
Akainu: (limpiadose la boca) Parece que te subestime, aún hay fuerza en esos puños tuyos Garp.  
Garp: Mas de la que te puedes imaginar, especialmente si es por mi nieto que peleo.  
Akainu: Quien lo diría? Garp, el héroe de la marina la traiciona por salvarle el cuello a un pirata...  
Garp: No espero que lo entiendas Akainu! Después de todo no conoces otra cosa a parte de destruir todo aquello que se oponga a lo que tú llamas justicia...  
Akainu: La justicia es absoluta Garp, para conseguir la paz hay que estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios, quienes no están dispuestos a ello solo entorpecen el camino!  
Akainu arremete contra Garp pero este lo esquiva con cierta dificultad, Garp trata de contraatacar pero solo encuentra un muro de lava frente a él... Akainu convierte sus brazos en lava mientras Garp trata de defenderse en un espacio tan cerrado cubriendo de Haki sus antebrazos, finalmente Akainu logra asestar un golpe al rostro de Garp que lo mando disparado y atraviesa la entrada a una de las celdas, justo en donde se encontraba Luffy  
Luffy: Abuelo! Qué haces aquí?!  
Garp: Luffy! gracias a Dios te he encontrado! (Se levanta dificultuosamente)  
Luffy: Porque estas todo quemado?  
Akainu: (entra por la puerta destrozada) Esta escena me trae recuerdos... No lo crees? Sombrero de paja?  
Luffy: Abuelo! No me digas que tú...  
Garp: Luffy... Escúchame... Si hubiese estado más tiempo contigo cuando eras pequeño, si tan solo hubiese pasado más tiempo contigo y Ace... Quizá hubieses olvidado todas esas tonterías que Akagami te dijo, siempre lo he culpado a él por influenciarte pero fui yo quien no te supo guiar, siempre puse mi trabajo por encima de mi familia, es mi culpa que se hayan hecho piratas, es mi culpa que estés encerrado en este momento, es mi culpa que Ace este... Hoy pagaré por mis errores, Luffy... Iremos juntos a casa  
Luffy: Abuelo...  
Akainu: Muy conmovedor Garp, pero antes de eso aún tienes que derrotarme  
Garp: ...

Mientras tanto en el mar de Marijoa...  
Ussop: Namiiiiii! (Corre por todo el barco y entra al cuarto donde todos están reunidos planeando una estrategia) Nami! Nami! Nami! Tenemos un problema  
Zoro: He Ussop! Cálmate!  
Nami: Ussop! Qué pasa?  
Ussop: Tenemos graves problemas! Es... Es... Es el reporte de los guioyin! Dicen que hay toda una flota de barcos de la marina patrullando por debajo del mar!  
Nami: Que dijiste?  
Chopper: Por debajo del mar?  
Franky: Deben estar usando el revestimiento que usamos para ir a la isla guioyin!  
Marco: Debe ser porque fue lo que usamos para entrar a marineford hace dos años... Esta vez se prepararon para esa situación  
Nami: Esto es malo  
Ussop: Dicen que son demasiados barcos... Si destruyen al menos uno los demás se darán cuenta y alertarán sobre nosotros  
Law: Significa que ya no podemos seguir ni sobre ni debajo del mar cuando lleguemos a ese punto...  
Robin: Entonces si no podemos usar el mar... Llegaremos de otra forma  
Marco: A que te refieres?

De nuevo en Marijoa  
Sengoku corre hacia donde escucha todo ese ruido  
Sengoku: No hay duda! Esos son los puños de Garp... En qué lío te metiste Garp?  
La emperatriz serpiente por su lado buscaba desesperadamente a Luffy en todas las celdas, hasta que se tropieza con una figura enorme frente a ella...  
Hancock: Como te atreves a ponerte en mi camino?! Espera... Tu eres... Bartolomeo Kuma!  
Kuma: Shishibukai Boa Hancock... No tiene autorización para estar en este lugar... Única advertencia... Salga de estas instalaciones.  
Hancock: Como osas darme órdenes?! Desaparece de mi vista! (Hancock intenta transformarlo en piedra pero su poder no surte efecto) que?  
Kuma: Única advertencia... Desaloje estás instalaciones...  
Hancock le ataca pero Kuma la repele con el poder de su fruta  
Kuma: Amenaza detectada... Iniciando eliminación de amenaza...

Unos niveles sobre ellos, Garp y Akainu seguían su lucha, Akainu había recibido muchos puñetazos de Garp pero el veterano se encontraba en peores condiciones con su ropa incendiada y múltiples quemaduras en su cuerpo  
Akainu: Debo admitir que no esperaba que dieras tanta pelea anciano...  
Luffy: Abuelo! Sácame de aquí! Yo le pateare el trasero a ese tipo, luego huye!  
Garp: Que no te he enseñado nada luffy? Un hombre debe acabar sus peleas o no puede ser considerado como tal... No importa si es marine o pirata... Una pelea es un choque de honor  
Akainu: Hermosa frase, veré que lo pongan en tu tumba.  
Garp acerta un par de golpes más a Akainu con los que todo el edificio retumbó! Pero Akainu entonces bloqueo ambos puños de Garp con sus manos envueltas en magma, Garp no se podía liberar  
Luffy: No! Abuelo! Huye por favor! Abuelo!  
Akainu: Veamos qué tal resistes esto.  
Akainu incendio lo más que pudo su cuerpo de magna hasta el punto de calcinar los puños de Garp, para luego sacarle el aire de un rodillazo  
Akainu: que te pareció eso anciano?  
Garp reaccionó y le dió un cabezazo a Akainu para liberarse...  
Garp: (adolorido y con sus manos completamente quemadas sonríe ante Akainu) Que te hace pensar que necesito mis puños para acabar contigo?  
Akainu: Tus poderosos golpes han sido el emblema de tu fuerza desde que estás en la marina, ahora estás prácticamente indefenso. Rindete ahora y solamente te expulsare de la marina, vivirás para ver a tu nieto morir  
(Garp se enfurece y arremete contra él)  
Garp: No permitiré que eso pase!  
Akainu: Insensato! (Akainu crea un gigantesco brazo de lava con el que golpea a Garp quien recibe de lleno el golpe)  
Luffy: Abuelooooooo! (Una onda de haky del rey sale de Luffy pero no afecta a Akainu pero si a muchos de los soldados en Marijoa)  
El cuerpo de Garp atraviesa un par de paredes hasta que cae inerte al suelo, Akainu se acerca a él  
Akainu: (su brazo gotea magma hirviendo) Con eso deberías estar acabado, pero por si acaso te calcinare hasta los huesos.  
Pero una gigantesca mano dorado hizo una gran presión sobre Akainu desorientadolo por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para que Sengoku en modo buda gigante tomara el cuerpo de Garp y lograra escapar de allí.  
Akainu: baje la guardia...  
(Se escuchan unos gritos al fondo)  
Luffy: (aferrándose de las barras de kairoseki sin importarle debilitarse) Maldito! Maldito! Malditoooooo! Akainu! Nunca te perdonaré! Prometo... Prometo que acabaré contigo! Te haré pagar por esto! Akainuuuuuu!

Horas después todos se habían recuperado del haky de Luffy  
Coby: Que pasó almirante?  
Akainu: Nada, sólo un poco de entrenamiento, Coby fuiste a ver a sombrero de paja?  
Coby: Si almirante, gracias por permitirmelo  
Akainu: Tengo un trabajo para ti... Si lo haces, tendrás toda mi confianza.  
Coby: Que clase de trabajo es?  
Akainu: Quiero que mañana, seas el verdugo de sombrero de paja...

Una solicitud impactante para un joven marine, deber o amistad cuál será su decisión?


	4. Chapter 4

Es de mañana en Marijoa y la plataforma de ejecución está lista, toda la marina reunida en un solo lugar y el mundo entero se encuentra espectante ante una ejecución de magnitudes no vistas en dos años. Los sentimientos son diversos, desde los que se alegran al ver otro pirata caído o los neutrales que no saben que esperar de este espectáculo, pero los que más abundan son los tristes y afligidos, aquellos que escucharon con sus propios oídos los gritos de "Yo seré el rey de los piratas", los que se asombraron al ver a un chico estirarse y enfrentarse al mundo, los que disfrutaron las tonterías de un chico con sombrero de paja armando problemas donde sea que iba, reinos y aldeas del East Blue, Grand Línea y el nuevo mundo ruegan e imploran porque el cuello de aquel chico de goma no sea cortado en ese día...

En un salón de Marijoa se encuentran sentados los Shishibukai después de ser convocados por la marina para evitar imprevistos con la ejecución  
Uno de ellos se muestra especialmente inquieto, Buggy el payaso vaga en sus pensamientos sobre que debería hacer "Esto no se ve nada bien, a duras penas sobreviví a marineford y ahora estoy metido en este rollo... Sombrero de paja solo me trae problemas. Debería dejar que lo asesinaran? Pero no tengo ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo, sus nakamas vendrán eso es seguro, son demasiado estúpidos... Pero por otro lado, esta guerra es mi oportunidad, si la marina gana me puedo adjudicar derrotar a alguien importante y talvez consiga beneficios, si ganan los piratas podría aprovechar la confusión y hacerme con la cabeza de Akainu o alguien importante, sería temido por todos y al fin me convertiría en yonko, después de la pelea en wano y la desaparición de Kaido hay un puesto vacante... De cualquier forma yo gano jajajajaja" mientras tanto Mihawk observaba desconfiado como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del payaso... Aparte de ellos Bartolomeo Kuma y Edward Weevil también se encontraban en el salón cuando Akainu entro por la puerta.  
Akainu: Me complace ver que están aquí... Sin duda saben el porque fueron convocados.  
Mihawk: Así es, porque la marina tiene miedo.  
Akainu: Cuida tu lengua Mihawk... Esta ejecución será el comienzo del fin de esta locura pirata, con la cabeza de sombrero de paja también caerán las ambiciones de muchos piratas novatos, por eso no podemos permitir que algo salga mal.  
Buggy: Y nosotros que sacamos de todo esto?  
(Akainu lanza una mirada feroz que hace a buggy sudar frío)  
Akainu: No ser los próximos en la plataforma... Anoche Boa Hancock fue aprendida después que ella y dos cómplices trataron de rescatar a sombrero de paja, ella ha perdido su título y pronto se dará fecha para su ejecución... Sino quieren ser los próximos les sugiero que hagan lo que digo.  
Miss Bakkin: Disculpe pero, es cierto que los piratas de shirohige se aliaron a los mugiwaras?  
Akainu: Que hace usted aquí?! Esta reunión es solo de Shishibukais...  
Miss Bakkin: Edward es mi hijo y no lo dejaré sólo en un lugar como este...  
Akainu: (la mira fijamente) Bien! Y si, tenemos reportes que los piratas de shirohige fueron vistos navegando hace unas semanas en esta dirección.  
Miss Bakkin: Oíste eso hijo? Podrás reclamar lo que te pertenece como legítimo hijo de shirohige! Ellos deben ser tus subordinados  
Edward: Si mami...  
Akainu: Prepárense! La ejecución comenzará en dos horas...

Mientras tanto en una casa deshabitada Garp al fin abre los ojos...  
Garp: (se sienta de golpe pero un fuerte dolor lo envuelve) Luffy!  
Sengoku: Cálmate Garp...  
Garp: Sengoku... Qué ocurrió? Donde estamos?  
Sengoku: Estamos en las afueras de Marijoa, te tuve que volver a salvar el pellejo. Como se te ocurre enfrentarte tu solo a Akainu?! Sabes que el plan era ir por Luffy y luego derrotar a Akainu, pero en cambio mírate... Estas hecho un despojo.  
Garp: No lo pude evitar... Espera, Luffy! Qué hora es?  
Sengoku: Faltan un par de horas para su ejecución... Tu quédate aquí. Prometo que traeré a tu nieto.  
(Garp se pone de pie algo tambaleante)  
Garp: No me conoces tan bien si crees que me quedaré aquí...  
Sengoku: Garp no seas testarudo! No estás en condiciones de...  
(Sengoku recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Garp y cae a unos metros)  
Sengoku: Que crees que haces idiota?  
Garp: Que? Te dolió?  
Sengoku: Por supuesto que me dolió!  
Garp: Entonces si estoy en condiciones de pelear... No hay tiempo que perder, debemos regresar.

En mar abierto, una patrulla de la marina hacia su respectiva inspección cuando ve un barco acercarse entre una gran cantidad de niebla...  
Marine: Barco no identificado, regrese... Está ingresando en aguas restringidas del gobierno mundial... Repito, regrese.  
(No hay respuesta del barco)  
Marine: Última advertencia! Regrese o abriremos fuego!  
(El barco sigue avanzando)  
Marine: No hay elección habrán fuego!  
(El cañón es disparado pero la bala estalló antes de llegar al barco, los marines se miran entre sí sorprendidos y un fuerte viento comienza a soplar alejando la niebla, hasta entonces se dan cuenta que no es un barco sino una flota completa)  
Marine: No, no puede ser... Esas insignias... Son, son los revolucionarios! Rápido alerten a la base!  
(Pero antes de poder hacerlo un viento recorre el barco y aparece de pie un hombre sobre la proa, muchos marines al verlo caen sentados en estado de shock)  
Marines: Esto es imposible... El hombre más buscado del mundo... Es.. es... Dragon!  
Dragón: (sonríe) Lo siento, pero están en mi camino... Tengo que ir a saludar a mi hijo.

En el thousand Sunny los mugiwaras siguen con los preparativos.  
Nami: Franky! Como vamos? Terminaremos a tiempo?  
Franky: Yau! Hacemos lo mejor que podemos, trabajamos suuuuuper rápido, con algo de suerte todo estará listo a tiempo.  
Sanji: Creí que tú nación tecnológica era algo mejor Judge...  
Judge: No seas insolente, no hay nadie que iguale al germa.  
Reiju: No seas impaciente Sanji, nuestros hombres hacen lo mejor que pueden, debes saber que este pedido no es algo común.  
Brook: Es cierto Sanji ya nos están ayudando mucho... Muchas gracias señorita... Por cierto podría mostrarme sus bragas?  
Sanji:(manda a volar a Brook de una patada) Este no es momento para eso!  
Nami: No peleen! Debemos concentrarnos! (Ichiji, Nini y Yonji ven a Nami con ojos de corazones rodeandola)  
Los tres al unisono: Lo que digas hermosa!  
Sanji: (Los patea a los tres) Y ustedes dejen de acosar a Nami Swan!  
Zoro: No cabe duda que son hermanos de ese cocinero pervertido...

En el barco del Barto Club  
Bartolomeo:(llorando) Luffy senpai! Te salvaremos! Aunque tengamos que dar nuestra vida y nuestras almas! Juro que te rescataremos!  
Cavendish: Eh Bartolomeo! Cálmate! Los pones a todos nerviosos!  
Bartolomeo: Como quieres que me calme?! Es a Luffy senpai a quien tienen allá! Como se atreve la marina a hacer esto a alguien tan genial?!  
Leo: Salvaremos a Luffy, recuerda que somos la gran flota mugiwara!

En el barco real de Arabasta:  
Vivi: Luffy... Tu salvaste a mi Reino, me diste esperanza cuando lo creía todo perdido y me ayudaste a volverme fuerte... Aunque sea el gobierno mundial nuestro enemigo, hoy te devolveré el favor mi reino y yo.

Debajo del mar los guioyin seguían encargándose de los radares de la marina  
Shirahoshi: Padre, crees que podremos rescatar a Luffy Kun?  
Rey Neptuno: Claro que si hija, gracias a Luffy nuestro pueblo pudo empezar a confiar en los humanos y también nos libero de las garras de Big Mom, por eso hoy el mar está a su favor y vivirá.

En toda la flota habían palabras de aliento y seguridad en que Luffy no moriría ese día  
Pero un poco más lejos otro grupo de barcos se acercaba peligrosamente mientras risas demoníacas y fuertes rugidos volvían el mar en una declaración del apocalipsis

(Pasan las dos horas)

Luffy es llevado a la plataforma, Coby se para junto a él...  
Luffy: Así que te encargaron a ti ser mi verdugo  
Coby: (con un toque de tristeza en su rostro) Luffy... Yo...  
Luffy: Descuida, ser marine es tu sueño, ser pirata el mío... Esto tenía que pasar.. (lo voltea a ver y sonrie) sin importar lo que pase hoy te prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos.  
(Coby no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla al oír las palabras de Luffy)  
Akainu aparece, toda la marina está reunida y hay barcos haciendo un perímetro a lo largo de la costa y unos kilómetros adentrándose al mar, los Shishibukai están reunidos, los almirantes están presentes y no se ve ningún enemigo en el horizonte.  
Akainu: Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas, comiencen la transmisión!  
Todo el mundo comienza a ver cómo Mugiwara no Luffy era esposado y preparado para la ejecución  
Akainu:Como máximo representante de la marina, en este día dare lugar a la ejecución del pirata Monkey D. Luffy quien ha sido encontrado culpable de los delitos de piratería, irrespeto a la autoridad de la marina, agresión contra un tenryubito, daños a la propiedad pública, destrucción de la isla judicial Enies Lobby, infiltración y fuga de la prisión de Impel Down, daños a marineford, obstrucción de la justicia,entre otros... Por eso ha sido condenado a la muerte. Algunas últimas palabras?  
Luffy: Yo seré... EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! Pero primero, acabaré contigo!  
Akainu: Sabias palabras...  
(Un grito se oye en el cielo y un fénix aparece frente a todos)  
Akainu: Marco... El ex comandante de la primera división de shirohige... Qué haces aquí?  
Marco:(adopta forma humana pero conserva sus alas) vengo a rescatar al hermano de Ace y a saldar cuentas...  
Luffy:(se alegra al verlo) Cabeza de piña!  
Marco: Porque me llamas así?  
Akainu: Muy bien! Tu solo planeas hacer eso?  
Marco: Quien dice que vengo sólo?  
(A lo lejos se escucha un grito "MirageTempo" Nami había hecho un espejismo que hacía ver cómo si no había ningún barco cuando en realidad toda la flota estaba justo frente a los barcos que hacían el perímetde seguridad)  
Akainu: Un espejismo? Muy ingeniosos ni siquiera nuestros radares los detectaron... Pero están demasiado lejos, no destruirán nuestros barcos a tiempo para detener la ejecución.  
Marco: sonríe  
Marine: almirante de flota Akainu! Tenemos reportes que una gran cantidad de barcos se acercan a mucha velocidad  
Akainu: Que? Por dónde vienen?  
Marine: Pues señor... Vienen ... Volando!  
Akainu: Dijiste volando?!  
Marco: Akainu! Esta es la guerra!

Un coup of burst masivo da inicio a la guerra!


	5. Chapter 5

Garp y Sengoku corrían hacia la zona de ejecución...  
Garp: Esto es demasiado extraño  
Sengoku: A que te refieres?  
Garp: No nos hemos encontrado con ningún marine...  
Sengoku: Tienes razón. Cuando te traje inconsciente me costó mucho pasar desapercibido, había mucha seguridad, pero ahora no hay nadie.  
Garp: Pasó algo  
Sengoku: No importa lo que haya sido parece que nos dió tiempo, apresuremonos.

Mientras tanto el Thousand Sunny y decenas de barcos más volaban hacia Marijoa...  
Jimbe: Nunca me acostumbrare a esto...  
Law: Quien diría que una opción como ésta daría éxito. Admitiré que al principio creí que era una locura.

*La noche anterior*  
Todos reunidos en el Thousand Sunny: QUE VOLEMOS?!  
Robin: Así es... Con el coup of burst! Recuerden que una vez lleguemos al red line tenemos que escalar para llegar a Marijoa. La mejor opción es llegar allí con todo y barco para ahorrar tiempo  
Franky: He Robin, aunque es posible que el barco llegue a la altura suficiente no podemos llevarlos a todos! Sería demasiado peso!  
Ussop: Franky ni siquiera cabe toda esa gente en el barco...  
Robin: Por eso necesitamos la ayuda del Germa.  
Judge: Nuestra ayuda?  
Robin: Tu nación es famosa por su tecnología, sin duda con los planos de Franky podrán acoplar el mecanismo a algunos barcos de la flota.  
Bartolomeo: Oooo era de esperarse de la gran Robin senpai! Qué audaz! Dejame ser tu esclavo!  
Ichiji: Es imposible! Tenemos a lo mucho 16 horas para hacer esa locura... No hay tiempo!  
Judge: Así es, nosotros no hacemos milagros  
Ese plan es inconcebible.  
Nami: (adopta una pose sensual) yo creía que Germa eran unos genios, los admiraría tanto si lograran algo así, podrían intentarlo? por-fa-vor(guiño)  
Ichiji, Niji y Yonji: (Se sonrojan)  
Ichiji: Por otra parte es un reto muy interesante  
Niji: Si, y además sombrero de paja nos ayudó contra Big Mom  
Yonji: Deberíamos demostrarles de lo que es capaz el Germa! No lo crees padre?  
Judge: Que fácil se dejan manipular... Bien, lo haremos!  
(Todos festejan)  
Law: Pero no hay que olvidar que al hacer esto perderemos los barcos que lleguen allá arriba.  
Franky: cierto, el Sunny podrá resistir el aterrizaje porque lo diseñe para soportar ese tipo de impactos pero muchos barcos resultarán gravemente dañados!  
Law: En otras palabras le estaremos plantando cara a la marina sin la posibilidad de retroceder  
Zoro: Eso es porque retroceder no será una opción, salvaremos a Luffy a cualquier costó  
Bartolomeo: Esa determinación! Esa presencia! Esa seguridad! Zoro senpai es asombroso! Creo que me desmayare...  
Law: La ejecución se llevará a cabo en la central de la marina! Justo a las afueras de Marijoa... Toda la marina estará presente, incluyendo a Akainu y los almirantes  
Sanji: Ya los hemos enfrentado a ellos en otras ocasiones y está vez estaremos listos.  
Law: hay uno al que no se han enfrentado.  
Robin: Te refieres a... Green Bull?  
Brook: Green Bull? Quien es el?  
Law: El almirante Hiroshi Kazuo, más conocido como Green Bull. Uno de los marines más crueles y despiadados, una vez entro a la marina subió rápidamente de puesto gracias a que se encargó de los trabajos más difíciles y algunos fuertes opositores a la marina, dicen que hace un año se llamó a una Buster call en una isla donde una parte del ejército revolucionario planeaba un ataque a una de las principales bases de la marina, el fue sólo sin ningún barco más que el suyo y en media hora destruyó la isla completa.  
Sabo: Es cierto! Yo fui a tratar de ayudar pero no logré llegar a tiempo. Cuando llegue toda la isla había sido devastada y los revolucionarios derrotados con una facilidad abrumadora  
Law: Dicen que es capaz de aplastar la cabeza de un hombre con su mano y que al caminar puede vencer a sus oponentes solo con sus pasos  
Ussop y Chopper: En serio nos enfrentaremos a un monstruo como ese?  
Ussop: Creo que estoy a punto de enfermarme.  
Zoro: Que importa quien sea el oponente? Nuestro objetivo no va a cambiar  
Sanji: Si nuestro oponente es fuerte, nosotros lo seremos más!  
Franky: Yau! Salvaremos a Luffy a como dé lugar!  
Nami: Derrotaremos a la marina  
Brook: Dando nuestras vidas incluso Yohohoho  
Robin: No nos rendiremos  
Chopper: Definitivamente  
Ussop: Rescataremos a nuestro capitán  
Jimbe: Por eso somos nakamas!  
Law: Bien, hagamos los preparativos

*Devuelta a la actualidad*

Akainu: Malditos, siempre tienen un as bajo la manga pero ni eso será suficiente esta vez.  
(Akainu le lanza bolas de magma a Marco pero este las esquiva, se lanza sobre Akainu pero una fuerte presión lo aplasta contra el suelo)  
Marco: Tu debes ser Fujitora, pero porque solo hay dos almirantes?  
Akainu: Eso no es de tu incumbencia (pensamiento: maldito Kazuo! Donde se mete cuando se le necesita?) Arresten a Marco el Fénix!  
Una gran cantidad de marines se abalanzan contra Marco y lo cubren, entonces del cielo cae el Sunny seguido de una gran cantidad de barcos, sin perder tiempo todos se bajan de los barcos, Marco logra soltarse de los Marines y se une a ellos.  
Zoro: Eh Luffy! Qué haces allí idiota?  
Coby: Es imposible! Son demasiados barcos! Luffy... Qué clase de persona eres?  
Luffy: Chicoooos! Como están? Tanto tiempo! Oigan trajeron algo de comer? Tengo hambre  
Sanji: Descuida Luffy, cuando salgamos de aquí te prepararé algo, podrás comer toda la carne que quieras!  
Luffy: Sanji eres el mejor!  
Sanji: Oigan bastardos! Suelten a nuestro capitán!  
Marco: Este es el fin de la marina Akainu.  
Todos se paran frente a los barcos, mugiwaras, piratas heart, piratas de shirohige, parte de la flota mugiwara y muchos soldados de Arabasta, Dressrosa y Drum listos para enfrentar a la marina. Mientras los guioyin, los habitantes de la isla del cielo y el resto de los barcos se enfrentaban a la flota de la marina aún en el mar.  
Fujitora: Mugiwara no Luffy... Esta es la segunda vez que me haces desear no haber perdido la vista.  
Akainu: La justicia prevalecerá! Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí con vida  
Zoro: Quieres apostar hombre Magma?  
Ambos bandos dan la orden de atacar y en Marijoa se produce un sonido que se escucha en el resto del mundo!


	6. Chapter 6

En todo el mundo las personas eran testigos de un hecho sin precedentes! En la ciudad de Marijoa una alianza impensable había unido fuerzas contra el gobierno mundial y la marina, todo para rescatar a un chico, un pirata que ha puesto al mundo de cabeza y detonado la pelea que decidira el destino del mundo.  
Las espadas chocaban entre sí, los puñetazos volaban dientes y rompían huesos, los rifles rugían incansables y los cañones retumbaban en el mar mientras la mirada espectante desde todos los rincones del mundo rogaba que al final de esa batalla una nueva y mejor era empezara...  
Los marines estaban teniendo problema para defenderse de los ataques bestiales por parte del bando enemigo...  
Marco: Todos al ataque!  
Marine: No los dejen avanzar! Nos jugamos nuestro honor como marines! No los dejen llegar a Mugiwara no Luffy!  
Los mugiwaras encabezaban el ataque con una fuerza abrumadora...  
Zoro: Oye, cejas de remolino, no te quedes allí atrás y haz algo  
Sanji: De que hablas marimo? Llevo más enemigos vencidos que tú  
Zoro: Como si pudieras derrotar más enemigos que yo  
Sanji: Claro que así es! Derrotare a 1000 marines  
Zoro: Entonces yo derrotare a 2000  
Sanji: Pues yo derrotare a 5000  
Zoro: Y yo derrotare a 10000  
Sanji: Tu no podrías derrotar ni a un mosquito  
Zoro: Quieres pelear?  
Sanji: Te pateare el trasero  
Un marine quiso aprovechar verlos bajar la guardia pero una patada y un corte de espada tan rápidos que no pudo ver lo dejaron fuera de combate.  
Zoro y Sanji: ESE CUENTA COMO MIO!  
Nami: (los golpea a ambos) quieren dejar de pelear y concentrarse en el combate?!  
Sanji: Como tú digas Nami Swan!  
Zoro: Quien te crees para golpearme así?!  
Marco: Sin duda los mugiwaras son una tripulación singular...

Al otro lado de la batalla, Akainu observaba el combate  
Akainu: Sabía que los mugiwaras serían duros de vencer pero no pensé que tendrían está clase de refuerzos  
Kizaru: Quizá deberíamos entrar a la batalla... No lo cree?.. almirante de flota?  
Akainu: Aún no... Esto es solo el comienzo.  
Una red de pronto detuvo el paso de los mugiwaras.  
Hina: Hasta aquí llegaron...  
Los altos rangos de la marina estaban paradas frente a ellos con una gran cantidad de refuerzos.  
Sanji: Pero que hermosa!  
Zoro: Controlate idiota! Es el enemigo!  
Marco: Contraalmirante Hina... De verdad crees que ustedes serán suficientes para detenernos?  
Hina: No se acercarán ni un metro más...  
La gran flota mugiwara tenía un plan secreto, mientras todos se concentraban en la pelea Leo y los demás tontattas se acercarían volando a Luffy y lo liberarian  
Leo: Todo va según el plan, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de nosotros.  
De la nada los vice almirantes Momonga y Bastille aparecieron y derivaron a Leo y los demás devolviendolos al otro lado del campo de batalla.  
Hina: Como les iba diciendo... No se acercarán ni un metro más...

En el mar el resto de la flota se enfrentaba a los barcos de la marine  
Capitán de la marine: ordenen a los barcos sumergidos que ataquen desde abajo! Debemos tomar ventaja  
Marine: Señor no nos es posible, nos llegó informe que nuestros barcos están siendo destruidos por guioyins...  
Capitán de la marina: Que? Incluso los guioyin están involucrados en esto?

En otro barco...  
Ivankov: Rápido! Debemos destruir todos estos barcos para que mugiwara boy tenga el camino despejado para salir de aquí...  
Okamas: Siiiiii!  
Un barco de la marina dispara contra ellos pero Ivankov destruye la bala con un guiño.  
Ivankov: Estoy muy cansado, creo que me voy a desmayar... (Se deja caer hacia atrás)  
Okamas: Ivankov Sama!  
Ivankov: Yo... Yo... (Se pone de pie) No me voy a desmayar!  
Okamas: Nos engaño!  
Judge: (pensamiento: Que gente tan extraña)

Mientras tanto en un barco cercano  
Paulie: Vamos muchachos! Demostremosles que un buen carpintero no solo sabe armar un barco sino también destruirlo!  
Peeply Lulu: (Se empuja la punta de su cabello y le aparece en otra parte de la cabeza) La fuerza de los carpinteros de water 7...  
Tilestone: No se puede poner en duda!  
Paulie: (saca sogas de su manga) vamos!

De vuelta en el lugar de ejecución...  
Zoro: Ya veo... No me gusta pelear contra mujeres pero si es necesario...  
Sanji: No te atrevas a hacerle daño a esta hermosa señorita, marimo idiota!  
Zoro: Quieres rescatar a Luffy o no?  
Kyros: dejennoslo a nosotros...  
Kyros estaba acompañado de soldados de Dressrosa y otros aliados de los mugiwaras  
Kyros: Ustedes vayan por Luffy, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos  
Robin: Gracias, Kyros!  
Los mugiwaras y los piratas de shirohige comenzaron a abrirse paso entre el mar de marines, Hina trato de detenerlos con su habilidad pero fue detenida por la espada de Kyros...  
Kyros: Yo seré tu oponente!  
Chopper iba detrás de sus nakamas venciendo marines a su paso cuando fue atacado por el vicealmirante Bastille pero este fue repelido por Dalton...  
Chopper: Dalton!  
Dalton: Cuanto tiempo, Chopper... La doctora Kureha te manda saludos.  
Chopper: (con algo de lágrimas en los ojos) Doctora Kureha...  
Dalton: Te has vuelto muy fuerte Chopper, y me han dicho que ahora eres un gran médico, ella está orgullosa... Ahora ve y salva a tu capitán.  
Chopper: (llorando) gracias... Muchas gracias Dalton, cuídate mucho. (Se va)  
Bastille: Dalton, gobernante de Drum... Te revelas ante el gobierno mundial?  
Dalton: (Toma forma de bisonte) Si con esto ayudo a quien cumplió el sueño de mi gente... Me revelaría contra el mismo demonio  
Bastille: Esto no quedará impune!  
(Se atacan entre sí)

El vicealmirante Momonga corre hacia los mugiwaras pero es detenido por una barrera...  
Bartolomeo: No dejaré que toques a mis senpais...  
Momonga: Y se puede saber quién eres tú?  
Bartolomeo: La persona que acabará contigo.

En la plataforma de ejecución  
Akainu: Mira esto Coby, mira como vienen directo a su muerte... Los piratas son la escoria del mundo, es nuestro deber erradicarlos!  
Coby: (observa impactado como la lucha se desenvuelve y como personas de distintos lugares y que no se conocían pelean juntas por lograr un mismo objetivo)  
Luffy: Tu los llamas escoria, pero los piratas son más que eso! Un pirata representa la libertad! La libertad de vivir y luchar por tu sueño... No permitiré que hables mal de los piratas! Tu no entiendes lo que es ser uno.  
Akainu: No importa lo que digas, tu muerte es inevitable! Sólo permitiré que vivas lo suficiente para ver a tus nakamas caer.

Los mugiwaras avanzan casi sin problemas hasta que un rayo destruyó el camino frente a ellos y se escucha una voz "Finalmente puedo enfrentarlos nuevamente, mugiwaras"  
Ussop: Ese... Ese es...  
Chopper: El tipo de Sabaody!  
Robin: El capitán de la división científica!  
Nami: Sentomaru!  
Sentomaru se acerca lentamente acompañado de los diez nuevos modelos de pacifistas  
Sentomaru: He estado esperando esto desde que ví regresar a Mugiwara no Luffy después de dos años, quizá ahora dan algo de pelea.  
Sanji: Maldito! Tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo.  
Zoro: (a los piratas de shirohige) no se metan! Él es nuestro.  
Marco: No se apresuren! Recuerden que nuestro objetivo principal es...  
Un pacifistas ocasiona una explosión que separa a los mugiwaras del resto.  
Vista: debemos ir a apoyarlos!  
Una espada hizo que vista tuviera que defenderse y sorprendió a los demás  
Vista: No me esperaba esto pero creo que tenemos una pelea pendiente aún... Mihawk!  
Los shishibukai se presentan frente a ellos  
Kuma: Tenemos órdenes de acabar con ustedes.  
Marco: De verdad creen que ustedes serán suficientes para detenernos?  
(Un pequeño temblor movió el suelo)  
Hina: Pensar que tuvimos que llamar a ese hombre por ayuda...  
La tierra comenzó a temblar aún mas y un muro se levantó de la nada ante la alianza de rescate  
Kyros: (Impactado) Esto es... Ustedes están locos! Liberaron a ese hombre?!  
El muro tomó forma humana y varias personas se pusieron de pie sobre el, silenciando el campo de batalla y quedando en shock al ver al hombre parado sobre la estatua de piedra...  
Law: No puede ser... Es... DOFLAMINGO!  
Luffy: (impactado) Mingo!


	7. Chapter 7

El campo de batalla está silenciado, un viento recorre el lugar mientras escalofríos corren por el cuerpo de los presentes que conocen al recién llegado a la batalla y las cosas de lo que es capaz.  
La familia Donquixote había aparecido de la nada en el campo de batalla y liderandolos, Doflamingo, le planta cara a quienes tratan de rescatar a Luffy.  
Doflamingo: (sonríe)Mugiwara... Law... Qué les pasa? Parece que han visto un fantasma...  
Kyros ataca desesperadamente a Hina que solo lograba defenderse de los ataques descontrolados de este  
Kyros: Por que? Por que lo han hecho?! Tienen idea de lo que hicieron?! Saben de lo que es capaz ese hombre?! Por que?! Por que se atrevieron a liberarlo?!  
Law: Que haces aquí? Maldito... Doflamingo!  
Doflamingo: La marina tenía miedo... Llegó a mi celda ofreciéndome restaurar mi título de shishibukai y darme mi libertad si les ayudaba en una batalla y prometía no volver a acercarme a Dressrosa...  
Law: Cuanta falta de coraje pueden tener para ir a alguien como tú por ayuda?! Qué tan bajo puede caer la marina?!  
Doflamingo: Al principio iba a negarme... Pero al saber que la batalla sería en la ejecución de Mugiwara no Luffy... (Sonríe) No pude evitar disfrutar esta burla del destino! Jejejejejeje  
Luffy: Mingooooo!  
Doflamingo: Mugiwara... Desearía hacerlo yo... Pero igual disfrutaré ver tu sangre derramarse... (Dirigiéndose a sus hombres) Matenlos a todos...  
Pika: Si! Doffy!  
(Todos en el campo de batalla): Su voz es muy aguda!  
Las burlas hicieron enfadar a Pika y arremete contra piratas y marines por igual limpiando gran parte del terreno de batalla.  
Trébol: Oigan, oigan no deberían burlarse de la voz de Pika, oigan... Oye Doffy, diles que no deberían burlarse de Pika, oye Doffy...  
Trébol cubre con su viscosidad a muchos de los soldados de Dressrosa...  
Trébol: Oigan ustedes! Porque dejaron de obedecer a Doffy? Oigan... Porque?  
Trébol deja caer una llama y todos explotan.  
Un fuego azul se ve en el cielo y Doflamingo recibe una patada que lo manda a tierra  
Trébol: Oye! Quien te crees que eres para golpear a Doffy he? Quien?  
Trébol lanza un disparo con su habilidad pero el agresor lo esquiva sin problemas  
Doflamingo: Cálmate Trébol... Creo que no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos bien la última vez en marineford o si? Marco?  
Law: Marco! Doflamingo será mi oponente... Apartate  
Marco: no tenemos tiempo para todo esto... Hay que derrotarlo lo más pronto posible!  
Marco arremete contra Doflamingo pero Law activa su room y cambia de lugar con él atacando a Doflamingo con su espada pero este detuvo el ataque usando sus hilos  
Doflamingo: Parece que tu brazo no recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que me enfrentaste en un uno contra uno no es así... Law?  
Law: Esta vez será diferente! Marco ve por Luffy!

Mientras tanto en uno de los barcos de Germa en el mar...  
Zeff: No entiendo porque nos tenemos que quedar en su barco en vez de traer el nuestro...  
Yonji: Porque su barco es una estúpida cocina flotante y no tiene nada que hacer en una guerra!  
Pattie: Estúpida cocina?! Te enseñaré lo que es estúpido cabeza de lechuga!  
Zeff: Pattie cálmate! En todo caso es hermano de Sanji, estamos aquí para ayudar... Todo guerrero necesita buena comida para pelear.  
Tres galeones de la marina aparecieron de la nada y atacaron el barco  
Yonji: Rayos! Como no los detectamos?  
Un bala de cañón iba directo a ellos pero Zeff con su pie sano logro devolverla con algo de dificultad  
Zeff: No subestimen a este viejo cocinero  
Yonji logro destruir un barco y los cañones el otro pero el tercer barco estaba a punto de disparar a quemarropa cuando fue hundido de la nada por una nave extraña  
Pattie: Conozco ese barco! Ese es...  
Zeff: El galeón de Don Krieg! Qué hace él aquí?  
Pattie: Pero mira esos emblemas, son diferentes  
Desde el barco los saludo un tipo que les resultó familiar  
Pattie: Que ese no es aquel tipo al que Sanji ayudo?  
El hombre salto del barco y se presentó frente a ellos  
Gin: Cuanto tiempo, cocineros del Baratie  
Zeff: Que haces aquí Gin? Donde esta Don Krieg?  
Gin: Verán... Los hombres ya no aceptaban a Don Krieg como capitán e insistieron en nombrarme a mi... Nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes desde aquel tiempo y ya no dependemos de las trampas de Krieg... Oí que Sanji y su tripulación estaba en problemas y decidí venir y tratar de ayudar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
Zeff: (sonríe) (pensamiento: Mocoso... Espero estés bien)

Sanji en ese momento se encontraba esquivando un rayo de los pacifistas.  
Sanji: Demonios! Han mejorado mucho estas cosas, no son fáciles de romper  
Un rayo cae sobre ellos pero no les hace ningún daño.  
Nami: La electricidad tampoco funciona.  
Sentomaru: Esta es la versión mejorada de los pacifistas, son 10 veces más poderosos que los que enfrentaron en Sabaody  
Zoro ataca con una espada pero es detenido por el Hoisa de Sentomaru  
Sentomaru: Lo olvidan? Tengo la mejor defensa!  
Brook: Oigan, alguien ha visto a Franky?  
Jimbe: Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto desde que bajamos del barco...  
Apareció el iron pirate abriéndose paso entre todos y derribando a uno de los pacifistas de un puñetazo  
Franky: Perdón por Suuuuuuuper tardarme pero tenía que instalar la nueva arma del Franky Shogun! Dejenmelo a mi! Yo detendré a los pacifistas.  
Sentomaru se abalanza contra Franky con su hacha en la mano, pero es detenido por una patada de Chopper.  
Chopper: Me quedaré contigo Franky, detendremos juntos a este tipo.  
Franky: Haremos un supeeeeeeeer equipo!  
El iron pirate abre una senda entre los pacifistas para que el resto de los mugiwaras pasen.  
Jimbe: Tengan cuidado  
Robin: Los esperaremos para irnos con Luffy  
Franky: No se preocupen, no tardaremos mucho.

A cierta distancia de la batalla una figura maligna observaba el transcurso de los acontecimientos.  
Absalom: Me repites que hacemos aquí?  
Moria: Kishishishi allí enfrente se desarrolla la batalla más grande de la historia donde los hombres más poderosos del mundo pelean... Habrán muchos muertos! Es el lugar perfecto para conseguir un ejército zombie definitivo! Con esto solo tendré que hacerme de algunas sombras y seré imparable! Kishishishishi kishishishishi  
Pero lo interrumpió una voz detrás de él "la gente como tú me da asco"  
Moria voltea hacia atrás y mira a alguien que conoce muy bien  
Moria: eres la última persona que espere ver aquí... Crocodile  
Crocodile: Yo tampoco esperaba ver a un carroñero como tú aquí... Sólo venía a presenciar la historia y en cambio me encuentro con una basura y su gato mascota  
Absalom: A quien llamas gato mascota?!  
Moria: Kishishishishi ahora que lo pienso, ese estorbo de Akagami no me permitió acercarme a los cuerpos de puño de fuego y shirohige... Pero la sombra de un ex-shishibukai no me caería mal... O en todo caso su cadáver.  
Crocodile: Hazlo si te atreves...

En la retaguardia del campo de batalla Ichiji, Niji y Reiju junto a los soldados del Germa peleaban contra los marines.  
Niji: Esto es demasiado fácil...  
Un golpe de pronto impacta la tierra  
Reiju: Que fue eso?  
Otro golpe hizo temblar el lugar  
Ichiji: Parecen pisadas...  
Se escucha una voz "vaya, parece que me dormí y la pelea ya empezó... Pero creo que aún tengo tiempo para divertirme"  
Aparece detrás de ellos un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello verde y despeinado, no llevaba camisa lo que dejaba al descubierto su musculatura llena de cicatrices, pero lo más notorio en su aspecto era su abrigo de almirante. El hombre tomo a ichiji por la cabeza y lo levantó  
Reiju: Ichiji!  
Niji: No hay duda... Es Green Bull

Un hombre corría hacia el campo de batalla  
Tashigi: (muy cansada ya) Vice almirante Smoker! Por favor espereme!  
Smoker: Sombrero de paja...


	8. Chapter 8

La batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo se desarrolla en Marijoa, una gran alianza hace frente al gobierno mundial mientras el hombre clave de esta guerra es un espectador de la misma...  
Momonga: Realmente eres irritante! Esa barrera tuya es un problema...  
Bartolomeo: Nada puede atravesar mi barrera! Es la defensa perfecta y con ella defenderé el sueño y ambición de Luffy senpai! El único hombre que merece ser el rey de los piratas!  
Bartolomeo: No importa que tan fuerte sea, tu habilidad debe tener un límite  
Momonga ataca con su espada pero es detenido por la barrera de Bartolomeo, este comienza a atacarlo tratandolo de aplastar con partes de la barrera pero él es demasiado rápido y no lo logra atrapar. Bartolomeo crea múltiples barreras pero Momonga logra esquivarlas y llegar hasta Bartolomeo, el trata de crear otra barrera pero no pasa nada  
Bartolomeo: No puede ser! Ya llegué al límite de mi barrera  
Momonga: Este es tu fin (lo ataca con su espada)  
De pronto aparece una barrera frente a Momonga y su ataque rebota y lo hace retroceder  
Bartolomeo: Jajajajajajaja debiste ver tu expresión! "Este es tu fin" jajajajaja creíste que habías superado todas las barreras que podía crear, eres tan tonto jajajaja  
Momonga enfurece ante las burlas de Bartolomeo y vuelve al ataque

Mientras tanto Law y Doflamingo se enfrentaban en un duro combate  
Law activa su room mientras Doflamingo se preparaba para su ataque, rápidamente un Radio Knife va directo a Doflamingo pero en último momento Law cambia de lugar con una roca detrás de Doflamingo para atacarlo por la espalda pero este reacciona a tiempo moviéndose de allí y envolviendo la espada de Law en hilos, inmediatamente responde con un itonoko (ataque con el que le cortó una vez el brazo a Law) pero este vuelve a cambiar de lugar salvándose por poco del ataque devastador.  
Doflamingo: No lo entiendes aún? Tu nunca estarás a mi altura Law! Para mi no eres más que un mocoso malcriado y arrogante  
Law: No te atrevas a subestimarme  
Doflamingo: (sonríe) Muy bien, quieres jugar? Pues ya que estoy aburrido de ti te dejaré a alguien para que juegues  
(Doflamingo crea una copia de hilos)  
Doflamingo: Te lo dejaré para que te diviertas, tienen mi apariencia así que deberá bastar para ti  
Law: Como te atreves?!  
Doflamingo: Estoy interesado en disfrutar un poco esta batalla, nos vemos... Law  
Doflamingo se eleva gracias a sus hilos y Law trata de atacarlo para evitar que se vaya pero es detenido por la copia de este.

En la retaguardia de la batalla Ichiji es lanzado brutalmente contra una pared  
Kazuo: No cabe duda, golpearte me hace sentir muy bien.  
Niji: No esperabamos encontrarnos a un almirante en nuestra retaguardia  
Kazuo: La verdad es que Akainu me dijo que llegara temprano pero me aburría tanto esperar la hora de ejecución que me quede dormido por allí pero un agradable olor a sangre me despertó... Porque no me permiten romperles dos o tres huesos a cada uno para calentar? Tu! Pelirrosa! Tienes aspecto de gritar de forma maravillosa mientras te trituro.  
Reiju: Te llevarías una sorpresa.  
Ichiji: (Se levanta de los escombros limpiando su traje) Sinceramente no esperaba tener que enfrentar a un almirante tan pronto.  
Kazuo: Un momento... No estarán diciendo que creen poderme derrotar o si?  
Niji: De no ser así no estaríamos aquí  
Kazuo: Uajajaja ustedes son increíbles! Bien niños... Al menos entretenganme un poco.

Los mugiwaras mientras tanto peleaban contra decenas de soldados  
Sanji: Parece que estos sujetos no tienen fin! Derroto a uno y aparecen 10  
Zoro: Que? Es demasiado para ti cocinero?  
Sanji: No, sólo temo que no puedas seguirme el ritmo marimo!  
Ussop: Oigan! Ya concentrense en el enemigo!  
Un marine estaba a punto de atacar a Ussop cuando Leo apareció noqueandolo!  
Ussop: Leo! Qué haces aquí? Estas bien?  
Leo: Si! Lo estoy! Aunque el ataque de los marines rompió las alas del escuadrón Bee Pink así que perdimos la ventaja aérea pero todos los tontatta están peleando con todas sus fuerzas en tierra!  
Ussop: Me alegra oír eso.  
Una explosión acaba con la plática...  
Leo: Es Gladius!  
Gladius: Doffy ordenó que los matemos a todos! Ustedes son parte de esos todos, mugiwaras! Y yo siempre cumplo mis órdenes  
Zoro: Que bien, otro atraso... A este paso nunca llegaremos a Luffy!  
Gladius: Nunca llegaras a sombrero de paja porque yo los mataré aquí!  
Ussop: (Este tipo da miedo)  
Leo: No te tenemos miedo!  
Ussop: Si así es!  
Leo: Entre todos te podríamos vencer!  
Ussop: Así es! Entre todos te podríamos vencer!  
Leo: Es más! Sólo se necesita a uno para vencerte!  
Ussop: Si! A uno solo!  
Leo: A nuestro héroe legendario! Usolando!  
Ussop: Si! A nuestro héroe Ussolan... QUE?!  
Leo: El te detendrá por su cuenta!  
Ussop: Oye Leo cállate! Estas exagerando!  
Los mugiwaras: (ya a cierta distancia) Gracias por encargarte de él Ussop! Nosotros iremos por Luffy  
Nami: Ten mucho cuidado Ussop! Se ve muy fuerte  
Ussop: (Aterrorizado) Yo nunca acepte hacer eso!  
Leo: Lo tienes justo donde lo querías! no ussulando?  
Gladius: Muy bien! Si eres tan valiente primero acabaré contigo y luego iré por tus amigos...  
Ussop: (sudando frío) Por que siempre me pasan estas cosas?

La batalla entre Mihawk y Vista se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa, mientras los ataques seguían uno tras otro ninguno retrocedía  
Vista: Tu título de mejor espadachín del mundo es bien ganado sin duda! Pero porque sigues obedeciendo las órdenes de la marina? Porque los ayudas a ganar?  
Mihawk: No estoy aquí por la marina! Estoy aquí por el destino! Para terminar nuestra pelea de hace dos años! Y para enfrentarme a cierto hombre.  
Vista: Enfrentarte a cierto hombre?  
Mihawk: Para enfrentarme al único hombre que tiene el potencial de superarme  
Vista: Es extraño oírte a ti hablar acerca del destino.  
Mihawk: Llámalo como quieras, pero antes de ello debo derrotarte.  
Las espadas vuelven a chocar produciendo un gran estruendo.

Pika continuaba haciendo estragos hasta que su puño fue detenido y cortado por una elegante espada  
Pika: Pero quien se ha atrevido?  
Cavendish: Tu voz es demasiado molesta, me irrita demasiado, eso me hace perder mi estilo!  
Pika: Tu! Te arrepentirás de meterte en mi camino!  
Cavendish: No subestimes al capitán de la primera división de los sombrero de paja y el hombre más popular del mundo! Cavendish Sama!

Uno de los más destacados combatientes era Hajrudin que se encontraba peleando contra el escuadrón de gigantes junto a Ideo, pero de pronto el gigante ya no se podía mover.  
Hajrudin: Ideo! Algo me pasa... Mi cuerpo no responde  
Ideo: Este no es momento de bromear, debemos seguir peleando  
Hajrudin: No estoy bromeando, de verdad, no puedo moverme!  
El puño de Hajrudin de pronto toma fuerza e impacta directamente a Ideo que cae a muchos metros de distancia.  
Hajrudin: Ideo! No sé qué me pasa!  
Doflamingo aparece y se posa sobre la cabeza de Hajrudin.  
Doflamingo: Jejejeje no te preocupes no te has vuelto loco!  
Hajrudin: Doflamingo!  
Doflamingo: Que divertido! Nunca había tomado control de un gigante! Qué dices si averiguamos de lo que eres capaz?

Law mientras tanto tenía una pelea intensa contra la copia de Doflamingo pero de pronto un arma de kairoseki lo sorprendió por la espalda y lo tomó del cuello  
Doflamingo(copia): Que sorpresa! Bien hecho Smoker! Ahora sujetalo mientras acabo con él!  
Law: Smoker! Qué estás haciendo?  
Smoker: Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo  
Doflamingo(copia): Di tus plegarias... Law  
La copia de Doflamingo ataca pero de repente es atravesado por el arma de Smoker  
Doflamingo(copia): Se puede saber que significa esto?  
Smoker: La marina no es lo que debería ser... Hay muchas cosas que están mal y deben ser corregidas! La marina ha tomado por costumbre aliarse con piratas como tú... Pues es lo que estoy haciendo.

Akainu que observaba desde la plataforma de ejecución se percató de la traición de Smoker  
Akainu: Kizaru... Viste lo que acabo de ver?  
Kizaru: así parece... Siempre me pareció una persona muy extraña ese Smoker.  
Akainu: Hazme el favor y destruye al traidor.  
Kizaru se prepara para atacar a Smoker pero una fuerte presión lo aplastó contra el suelo.  
Kizaru: Fujitora... Tu?  
Fujitora: Las acciones de la marina no tienen perdón! Protegen a los Tenryubitos y dejan morir y ser esclavas a cientos de personas! Buscan poder y respeto mediante el temor y aplastan los sueños y esperanzas de los más desafortunados! Perdí la vista para no ver ese tipo de realidad pero aún así la estoy viviendo, es tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto! Este es el fin de la marina tal y como se conoce!


	9. Chapter 9

Un aliado inesperado sorprende a la alianza que busca rescatar a Luffy y el mundo ve como la marina se tambalea ante sus ojos

Akainu: Fujitora... Espero que estés considerando las consecuencias de tus acciones  
Fujitora: Completamente! Y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas si con ellas puedo traer la verdadera justicia a este mundo  
Akainu: Verdadera justicia? Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Nosotros somos la justicia!  
Coby: Almirante Fujitora! Por que está...? Digo, por qué lo hace?  
Fujitora: Muchacho... Vivimos una mentira, la marina y los piratas se están volviendo lo mismo y a veces incluso cambian papeles, la marina encubre a los shishibukais, protege los intereses de los Tenryubitos y no protege a la gente... Mientras ese chico junto a ti, ese pirata, entre sus locuras ha librado países y reinos de la maldad y ha enfrentado al mundo por proteger a uno solo de sus amigos, eso no cambia lo que es, pero es más digno de respeto que nosotros. Y cuando un pirata le enseña valores morales a la marina es porque algo está muy mal... Por eso no puedo permitir que le maten, no ahora.  
Luffy: viejo...  
Coby: Almirante Fujitora...  
Kizaru: Suficiente (se desintegra en luz y reaparece frente a Fujitora lanzando una patada que este bloqueo con su bastón pero lo hizo retroceder mucho) Esto es lamentable Fujitora... Tu sí me agradabas.  
Akainu: (Toma un den den mochi) (pensamiento: ellos aún no llegan, tendré que llamar a los demás refuerzos) Hola?  
Den den mushi: Aquí estoy  
Akainu: Los necesito en la batalla...  
Den den muchi: entendido.

Los mugiwaras estaban ya cerca de la plataforma de ejecucion  
Sanji: Listo! Sólo tenemos que subir estas escaleras y estaremos con Luffy!  
Pero una sustancia morada se atravesó en su camino  
Nami: Pero que es esa cosa?  
Robin: No lo se (se acerca a ella)  
Jimbe: Noo! No la toques! Es veneno! Ese hombre está aquí...  
Magellan: Veo que aún me recuerdas Jimbe...  
Jimbe: Que haces tú aquí?  
Bon Clay: La marina lo llamo como última linea de defensa para la ejecución de Mugi chan.  
Sanji: Como última linea de defensa he? Así que este tipo es fuerte  
Magellan: Exactamente... No se acercarán más a Mugiwara  
Bon Clay: Eso crees, vamos chicos!  
Jimbe: esperen  
Zoro: Un momento  
Todos: PERO QUE HACES TÚ AQUI?!  
Bon Clay: ooh amigos! Cuanto los he extrañado!  
Jimbe: Creí que habías muerto en Impel Down  
Sanji: Jimbe! Conoces a este tipo extraño?  
Jimbe: Si, ambos fuimos prisioneros en Impel Down... Gracias a él logramos escapar  
Bon Clay: Logré escapar de Magellan y he estado viviendo en el nivel escondido de Impel Down pero cuando escuché que llamaron a Magellan para la ejecución de Mugi chan tuve que infiltrarme en su barco y venir a rescatarlo por nuestra amistad!  
Sanji: Estás igual de raro que en Arabasta!  
Magellan: Así que te infiltraste en mi barco maldito! Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote! Finalmente podré acabar contigo y de paso con la tripulación de sombrero de paja!  
Zoro: Crees que tú solo nos detendrá?  
Magellan: Quien dice que estoy solo?  
Aparecen junto a él 6 figuras que conocen muy bien  
Kaku: Cuanto tiempo... Mugiwaras  
Robin: Son los miembros del CP9!  
Jabra: esta será nuestra venganza...

Cerca de allí Marco también se acercaba a Luffy  
Marco: Los almirantes y Coby están entretenidos con Fujitora, es mi oportunidad!  
Marco se transforma en Fénix y vuela hacia la plataforma de ejecución cuando un ave le pasa por en frente  
Marco: Una paloma?  
Marco es derivado por un hombre en el aire pero se reincorpora rápidamente y ve como la paloma se posa en el hombro de su agresor.  
Luffy quien estaba viendo todo desde la plataforma lo reconoció al instante  
Luffy: Pero si es el tipo de la paloma! Incluso él está aquí?  
Marco: Tu debes ser Rob Lucci  
Lucci: No permitiré que interfieran en esta ejecución... Marco el fénix

En las afueras de la batalla Sabo hablaba por den den muchi  
Sabo: Entendido... Debo volver a la batalla... No tardes demásiado.

También en una zona alejada de las peleas Buggy temblaba mientras sus hombres esperaban su liderazgo.  
Buggy: (pensamiento: Este lugar está lleno de monstruos... Si me meto con uno de ellos seguro me matan)  
Hombre de buggy: Capitán Buggy! Qué hacemos aquí? Debemos estar allá peleando!  
Buggy: Bueno, es que...  
Mr.3: Buggy por culpa de tu título estamos aquí cuando por poco no la contamos en marineford. Espero que tengas un plan para salir de aquí en una sola pieza  
Hombre de Buggy: Bien capitán?  
Buggy: Es que... La situación aún no amerita que entremos en combate!  
Otro hombre de Buggy: Eso es mentira!  
Buggy: (pensamiento: demonios ya me descubrieron)  
Otro hombre de Buggy: Lo que pasa es que el capitán Buggy no puede actuar! Su deber le dicta pelear pero su corazón le dice que no permita que su amigo sombrero de paja muera... CAPITÁN BUGGY! QUE GRAN CORAZON TIENE!  
El resto de sus hombres: CAPITAN BUGGY PERDONENOS! QUE AFLIGIDO DEBE ESTAR!  
Buggy:(tratando de seguir la corriente) Si! Mi corazón no me permite pelear! No sé lo que haré!  
Mr.3: Como es posible que siempre estés rodeado de hombres tan tontos?

En la retaguardia Ichiji y Niji estaban tirados inconscientes en el suelo mientras el almirante Kazuo tomaba a Reiju del cuello  
Kazuo: Que decepción! Ustedes no sirven ni como calentamiento! (Aprieta un poco y Reiju se retuerce del dolor) Descubramos como suena tu cabeza al ser aplastada...  
Rey Elizabello II:(calentando) Parece que nunca te enseñaron a tratar a una dama  
Kazuo: (Deja a Reiju caer inconsciente al suelo) Que tenemos aquí?  
Rey Elizabello II: Ya calenté lo necesario, aunque quería reservar esto para después no estará mal si derrotó a un Almirante... Estas al borde del red line, una caída desde aquí te matará y mi King Punch es suficiente para ello  
Kazuo: Muy bien rey (lo provoca) dame tu mejor golpe!  
Elizabello Lanza su King Punch produciendo muchos daños y una gran ráfaga que se podía ver desde los barcos en el mar  
Cuando todo se despejó Kazuo había desaparecido  
Elizabello: Eso le enseñará a ese cavernícola  
Kazuo: (aparece tras de el) A quien llamas cavernícola? (Levanta a Elizabello de un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente) si me hubieses dado seguro era mi fin... (Sonríe) ahora veamos si los huesos de un rey suenan diferente a los de un plebeyo.  
Una llamarada de fuego golpea a Kazuo y lo hace soltar a Elizabello  
Sabo: A mi me interesa saber... si un toro puede soportar el fuego...

Mientras tanto en la plataforma Akainu está atento de la pelea de Kizaru y Fujitora mientras recibe los informes de que se ha perdido todo contacto con los barcos patrulla  
Akainu: Esto no me gusta, todo se comienza a complicar... Mejor terminemos con esto! Coby!  
Coby: Si señor!  
Akainu: Ejecuta a sombrero de paja!  
Coby: Señor... Yo...


	10. Chapter 10

La batalla era cada vez más difícil mientras oponentes más y más poderosos se unían al conflicto, a pesar de que en mar la alianza tenía ventaja sobre la marina gracias a los guioyin, en tierra las cosas eran muy parejas mientras reinos, revolucionarios y piratas se revelaban ante el gobierno mundial por Luffy.  
Retirados de ese combate dos grandes guerreros se veían las caras en una pelea que nadie imaginaba  
Crocodile: Debo admitirlo, eres muy resistente...  
Moria: Crocodile! Ya déjate matar de una vez!  
Crocodile: Estás peleando contra el desierto... Tu destino es que te tragué vivo y escupa tus huesos  
Moria hace que su sombra ataque a crocodile pero no hace daño a su cuerpo de arena, este lo rodea y golpea directamente sacándole algo de sangre que lo salpica, Moria de manera inconsciente lanza un golpe e impacta a crocodile justo donde había sido salpicado, lo que lo hace retroceder un poco  
Moria: Un momento, te di un golpe... Pero como? Ya veo... Había olvidado cuál era tu debilidad kishishishishi  
Crocodile: Así es, el líquido me afecta, pero para desventaja tuya no hay agua por aquí cerca...  
Moria: Me las arreglaré (Moria crea a sus murciélagos sombra y los manda a atacar a crocodile pero este los esquiva)  
Crocodile: Hasta cuando entenderás que tus sombras no me lastiman?  
Moria: No importa, este duelo ya está decidido y es a mí favor...  
Crocodile: Ya estoy cansado de ti, mejor te mato antes de que me sigas irritando.  
(Crocodile ataca a Moria pero su sombra no lo deja pasar, a pesar de que lo rodea en forma de arena al atacar, la sombra vuelve a proteger a Moria)  
Moria: kishishishishi ahora que conozco tu patrón de ataque mi sombra logrará defenderme al 100% de ti... Soy intocable  
Crocodile:...  
Moria: Además! Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar allá ayudando a que ejecuten a Mugiwara? Después de todo él fue quien evitó que te apoderadas de Arabasta!  
Crocodile: Eso es pasado, no le guardo ningún rencor a ese chico así que esta guerra no me interesa, aún así... Esta es la más grande batalla en la historia, y es la segunda vez que un pirata pone al mundo de cabeza. Sentí la necesidad de presenciar esto. Por lo que no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo así que hazme el favor de desaparecer...  
Crocodile convierte el terreno en arena que traga a Moria dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto, este se descuida y baja la guardia lo necesario para que crocodile se acerque para rematarlo.  
Crocodile: Ahora conviértete en arena...  
Moria: kishishishishi yo no lo creo  
Las sombras murciélago habían vuelto y atacan a Crocodile  
Crocodile: Ya te dije! Estas cosas son inútiles conmigo (Crocodile destruye a uno de los murciélagos pero para su sorpresa este estaba lleno de agua y lo empapa)  
Moria: (saliendo de la arena) Kishishishishi kishishishishi mientras peleabamos mandé a mis murciélagos a recolectar agua en un estanque cercano, todos están llenos de agua así que ahora te pueden dañar! Podrás derrotarlos a todos Crocodile? Jaque mate kishishishishi  
Crocodile: Maldito...

Mientras en la plataforma de ejecución  
Akainu: No me has oído? Acaba con sombrero de paja ahora!  
Coby: (duda)  
*Recuerdo de la noche anterior*  
Coby: Que... Qué yo mate a Luffy?  
Akainu: Exacto! Hay algún problema?  
Coby: Pero... Porque yo?  
Akainu: Mugiwara es un pirata muy famoso, se ha convertido en todo un personaje en el nuevo mundo! Es un peligro latente para la marina y lo que representa, incluso a sido inspiración para muchos piratas novatos, su ejecución es un símbolo para el exterminio de todo ese auge, al ser un pirata de nueva generación lo más adecuado es que un marine de nueva generación acabe con el! Ahora, te ordenó que lo hagas! (Mirada amenazante) Tienes algún problema con ello?  
Coby: No... No señor...

*Devuelta al presente*  
Akainu: Y bien?  
Coby: Pensamiento: Que debo hacer? Luffy es mi amigo, pero mi deber como marine es... Qué es lo correcto? (Una cara de frustración se reflejaba en el joven marine mientras Akainu se preparaba por si tomaba la decisión que no le había señalado)  
Luffy: Coby... (Sonríe) descuida, esta bien  
Coby: Luffy... Perdóname  
Coby elevó su hoja mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro y todos los presentes palidecian ante la escena, impotentes, desesperados...  
La hoja comenzaba a descender cuando un grito interrumpió el silencio  
Garp: Coooooooooobyyyyyyyy! Qué crees que estás haciendo?!  
Coby: vicealmirante Garp?  
Luffy: Abuelo!  
Akainu: Ese viejo...  
Garp: No te atrevas a tocarle un cabello a Luffy! No te dejes influenciar por Akainu!  
Sengoku: Akainu! Todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos! Incluso dejaste salir a un monstruo como Doflamingo?! Qué tan bajo caerás?!  
Akainu: Cállense! Todo esto es necesario para alcanzar la verdadera paz y justicia!  
Coby: Vicealmirante Garp! Sus manos! Qué le pasó?  
Garp: Pregúntale al hombre detrás de ti  
Coby: Almirante de flota Akainu... Las quemaduras en las manos de Garp  
Akainu: Sólo cumplí mi deber! Justo lo que tú tienes que hacer!  
Coby: (Recuerda cuando conoció a Luffy, su deseo por proteger a los débiles, los entrenamientos con Garp, lo pasado en marineford y finalmente toma su decisión) No! Esto está mal!  
Akainu: Que dices?!  
Coby: Luffy no merece la muerte! Fujitora tiene razón! La marina está mal... Todo esto no es lo que deberíamos ser...  
Akainu: Mocoso! Te atreves a oponerte a mi?  
Coby: (Se para frente a Luffy) No dejaré que dañe a Luffy!  
Akainu: Serás! (De un puñetazo lo hace caer de rodillas pero Coby se levanta)  
Coby: (Con una mirada decidida y los brazos extendidos) No permitiré que dañe a Luffy!  
Akainu lo golpea repetidamente pero el joven marine no se doblega mientras Luffy le suplica que pare, finalmente Akainu lanza un golpe más poderoso que tira a Coby de la plataforma hasta el suelo...  
Luffy: Cobyyyyy!  
Akainu: sabía que debí encargarme personalmente de ti desde el principio, sombrero de paja... (Se acerca a Luffy y toma el arma que tenía Coby) Hasta aquí llegaste!  
Luffy: (sonríe) Pues he vivido una gran aventura!  
Akainu se prepara para terminar con él cuando un fuerte viento invade el lugar

Sabo: (sonríe)Esta aquí...  
Kazuo: De que estás hablando?

La hoja se acerca al cuello de Luffy pero es detenida a último momento, y Akainu palidece al ver al hombre frente a él sujetando la hoja de su arma  
Robin: Al fin llegó

Akainu: De verdad estas aquí? Dragón!  
Dragón: No podía permitir que cortas el cuello de este chico  
Dragón rompe las esposas de kairoseki que aprisionaban a Luffy y lo libera seguido de la celebración de toda la alianza, Akainu ataca a Dragón pero recibe un duro impacto en el rostro que lo lanza hacia atrás seguido del grito "Gomu Gomu no jet pistol"  
Dragón: Tienes un buen puñetazo... Luffy  
Luffy: Gracias, y gracias por salvarme... A todo esto... Quien eres?  
Dragón: Ya deberías saberlo... Mi nombre es Monkey D. Dragon!  
Luffy: Vaya! Te llamas igual que mi padre... (Pensando un rato) un momento! Qué tú no eres...  
Dragón: Has crecido mucho Luffy! (Sonríe y le revuelve el cabello)  
Garp: (viéndolos a lo lejos) Dragón! Eres tú...  
Unos soldados los iban a atacar pero son convertidos en piedra al instante, Boa Hancock aparece frente a ellos... (Uso su belleza para derrotar a los soldados en las celdas y escapar)  
Luffy: Hancock! Qué gusto verte! Qué haces aquí?  
Hancock: (Lo abraza inmediatamente y comienza a llorar) Luffy! Me tenías tan preocupada! Me alegro tanto que estés bien! De verdad! Estoy tan feliz!  
Luffy: Hancock, este es mi padre  
Dragón: Es un placer Boa Hancock  
Hancock: (se sonroja) Luffy me está presentando a su padre! Significa que nuestra relación va en serio! No iremos demasiado rápido? Qué hago?!  
Luffy: Hancock... Estas bien?  
Hancock: (Lo abraza) Luffyyyyyyy! Seremos muy felices!  
Luffy: Pero de que estas hablando?  
Hancock: Oh por cierto! Te traje algo! Lo pasé recogiendo!  
Luffy: Mi sombrero! Me lo quitaron para traerme a esta plataforma! Gracias Hancock! Eres la mejor!  
Hancock: (se pone completamente roja y cae desmayada)  
Dragón: Ella esta bien?  
Luffy: Creo que si, no es la primera vez que pasa... Pero ahora... (Se pone su sombrero) A patear algunos traseros!  
Akainu: (se limpia la mandíbula) Tontos! Creen que esto ha terminado? Sólo acaba de empezar!

De un momento a otro una oscuridad envuelve el campo de batalla y se sienten temblores que sacuden todo  
Marco: Esta sensación...  
Se escucha el rugido de bestias y pasos enormes que se acercan  
El cielo se torna nublado y comienza a caer lluvia roja  
Akainu: Al fin! Están aquí!  
Smoker: Que es esto? Sangre?  
Bartolomeo: (se lame) Es... Jarabe... Jarabe de Frambuesa  
Nami: Esto es...  
Se escuchan risas "Mama Mama"  
Big Mom: Sabía que estos inútiles de la marina arruinarían todo!  
Kaido: Mejor así! No permitiré que nadie a parte de mi destruya a Mugiwara!  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha La marina se arrepentirá de habernos llamado! Lo destruiremos todo! Comenzando con sombrero de paja y sus aliados!

Tres Yonko y sus ejércitos han aparecido en el campo de batalla...  
La verdadera pelea acaba de empezar!


	11. Chapter 11

Todo el mundo y las personas que veían la transmisión de la batalla estaban atónitas ante este hecho  
Tres Yonko reunidos en un mismo lugar, ese no era un buen augurio en ninguna batalla!

Akainu: (Sonríe descaradamente)

*Hace un par de días*  
Akainu se encontraba reunido con el gorosei  
Gorosei: Así que ya programaste la ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy  
Akainu: Así es, en un par de días  
Gorosei: Ese pirata ha llegado a tener muchas influencias, nos preocupa que ocurra un nuevo marineford  
Akainu: He doblado la seguridad y he traído a casi toda la marina a la cede... Pero no sé si estaremos preparados  
Gorosei: Que sugieres?  
Akainu: Necesito todo el poder que podamos conseguir... En primer lugar, quiero su permiso para hacer un trato con Doflamingo  
Gorosei: Ese hombre está loco! Incluso a llegado a chantajear a los Tenryubitos!  
Akainu: Pero tiene una gran presencia en el campo de batalla, podría equilibrar todo a nuestro favor  
Gorosei: Esta bien... Pero tú serás el responsable de sus acciones. Mira que no se salga de control  
Akainu: Entendido, además... Sobre lo que les había hablado  
Gorosei: Terminantemente no! Hacer un trato con los Yonko? Es una tontería! Ellos jamás harían algo así ni nosotros podemos permitirlo  
Akainu: Ellos odian a Mugiwara no Luffy tanto como nosotros, propongo que los usemos! Ellos querrán verlo muerto  
Gorosei: Exacto! Igual que a la marina! Akainu, no eres tan ingenuo como para creer que ellos harán un trato con nosotros, que es lo que planeas en realidad?  
Akainu: Esta guerra es una oportunidad que debemos aprovechar... Nuestros opositores, los revolucionarios, los piratas, los shishibukais, los Yonko. Todos reunidos en un solo lugar! Piensenlo! Aunque tengamos que pelear contra ellos los aliados de los mugiwaras también lo harán! Seria una guerra de tres bandos! Que ellos se destruyan entre sí y en el momento justo acabamos con ellos  
Gorosei: Piensas acabar con todos los piratas de una vez?  
Akainu: Así es, mi fruta es la clave para hacerlo  
Gorosei: Si quieres hacer lo que creo, olvídalo! Habrán muchas bajas de nuestro lado e incluso destruirias el cuartel! Y ni que decir de como reaccionaria los Tenryubitos al hacer algo como eso tan cerca de Marijoa  
Akainu: La bajas son necesarias en toda guerra! Y lo Tenryubitos me tienen sin cuidado! Esto es lo que se necesita para erradicar la plaga pirata de una vez  
Gorosei: La respuesta es no! Demasiado peligroso! No podemos permitir tentar de esa forma a los Yonko! Fin de la discusión!  
Akainu: (sale molesto del salon) Esos ancianos! Qué saben ellos si sólo permanecen metidos en ese lugar?! Hay que tomar riesgos para conseguir la victoria, sacrificios son necesarios para cualquier triunfo.

*De vuelta a la actualidad*  
Dragon: Akainu! Estas loco? Reunir a esos tres? Destruirán todo! Incluyendote a ti y a la marina!  
Akainu: Siempre y cuando acaben con ustedes primero todo estará bien.

Kurohige: Zehahahaha Akainu! Tú nos querías ver aquí y aquí estamos! Es cierto que queremos ver a sombrero de paja muerto! Pero a ti también! Destruiremos a dos pájaros de un solo tiró!  
Big Mom: Mama Mama! Luego el mar será solo para nosotros sin la molesta marina y esos piratas arrogantes como sombrero de paja!  
Kaido: No pudiste cometer peor error!  
Las tripulaciones de los Yonko comienzan a atacar a piratas y marines y el campo de batalla se vuelve un caos...

Fujitora: Tu sabías sobre esto Kizaru?  
Kizaru: No, a mi tambien me tomo por sorpresa

Marco: Esto se ve mal, se está saliendo de control!  
Lucci: No es momento para que te preocupes de un enemigo diferente al que tienes en frente!  
Lucci le ataca pero Marco logra bloquearlo  
Marco: Que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?  
Lucci: Que más da? Pronto todos los presentes morirán!  
Marco: A que te refieres?

Ussop mientras tanto estaba cansado ya de huir de las explosiones de Gladius.  
Gladius: Eres escurridizo como una rata  
Ussop: Pero que clase de persona es él?! Si me quedo quieto un minuto estoy muerto!  
Leo: (colgando de la camisa de Ussop) Usolando! Porque no lo derrotas de una vez?!  
Ussop: No lo digas como si fuera tan fácil!  
Ussop al fin logra atacar con "Estrella verde: Hierba de explosión de cráneo" pero Gladius utiliza sus propias explosiones para destruir el tiro de Ussop antes que lo alcance. Así con muchos tiros más no alcanza a darle ninguno, Gladius utiliza una explosión para quedar frente a frente con Ussop e infla su brazo y se lo pone en el pecho  
Gladius: Vuelve al cielo... dios Ussop...  
Y una fuerte explosión estalla enfrente de él

Mientras tanto  
Chopper: Franky! Estas cosas no se destruyen! Las atacó con todo pero no se detienen.  
Franky: Aau! Esto se pone supeeeeer complicado!  
Sentomaru: Les dije que no podrían contra los nuevos modelos de pacifistas  
Chopper: Los derrotaremos cueste lo que cueste! Terminaremos con esta pelea!  
Sentomaru: Sólo han podido derrotar a 2 de ellos y aún hay ocho en perfectas condiciones no se ve muy alentador para ustedes...

En otra pelea mientras tanto...  
Kazuo: (Con su abrigo completamente quemado) Uajajajaja al fin alguien que me divierte!  
Sabo: (un poco cansado) Y apenas estoy calentando  
Kazuo: que miedo... En este caso tendré que tomarmelo en serio (Kazuo se quita su abrigo y se transforma) Comí la fruta ushi ushi no mi, soy un hombre toro  
Diciendo esto aumentó su velocidad y golpea a Sabo con Haki derribandolo y haciendo que se le cayera su sombrero  
Kazuo: Y aunque está mal que yo lo diga... Cuando la uso mi fuerza es imparable Uajajajaja

En medio del campo de batalla Vista yacía derrotado y sus espadas rotas  
Vista: Mihawk... Tu...  
Mihawk: Te vencí (guarda su espada) ya no tenemos nada pendiente  
Mihawk se da la vuelta y camina hacia la plataforma

Doflamingo utilizaba a Hajrudin para atacar a sus propios compañeros  
Hajrudin: Lo siento! Lo siento! No es mi intención! Doflamingo! Suéltame!  
Doflamingo: Pero si esto es muy divertido jejejeje! Esta guerra es toda una maravilla! No creí ver a Kaido aquí... Me pregunto si me guarda rencor  
Law: Doflamingo! Suelta a Hajrudin!  
Doflamingo: Y si me niego?  
Law iba a activar su room pero Doflamingo hace que Hajrudin se ponga las manos en la cabeza.  
Doflamingo: (sonríe) Un movimiento en falso Law... Y haré que este gigante se rompa su propio cuello  
Law: Maldito...

De vuelta en la plataforma  
Dragón: que clase de plan tienes Akainu?  
Akainu: No tengo porque decirles nada!  
Garp: Trata de matar a todos los presentes, deshacerse de todos de una sola vez  
Luffy: Abuelo! Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?  
Garp: Soy un marine, conozco a la perfección este lugar  
Dragón: Papá... Tus manos  
Garp: Esto? No es nada... Sólo un rasguño  
Luffy: Pero si ya no tienes manos!  
Garp: (lo golpea) Pero aún así puedo pelear mocoso!  
Akainu: Que conmovedor... Toda la familia reunida!  
Garp: Siempre quise pelear al lado de mi familia pero nunca creí que sería contra la marina...  
Luffy: Hagamos esto abuelo

Kurohige: Comencemos a divertirnos Zehahahaha

La familia Monkey D. reunida y los Yonko a punto de atacar, cual será el destino del mundo?


	12. Chapter 12

En la isla kuraigana una señorita fantasma se paseaba haciendo berrinche ella sola...  
Perona: Mihawk no me dejó ir con él a la reunión de los shishibukais, no es justo! Me estoy aburriendo aquí sola! Como se atreve a dejarme aquí?! (Se pone pensativa) Dijo que el gobierno mundial quería acabar con los mugiwaras, probablemente se encontrará con ese cabeza hueca... Ellos siempre se toman demasiado en serio las peleas (abraza fuertemente su peluche) me gustaría saber qué está pasando...

La isla Dawn era una de las tantas que veía con espectativa la transmisión del gobierno mundial...  
Dadan: Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Esto no puede ser! Esos tres... La familia Monkey D! Si cada uno es un huracán por separado! Juntos son imparables!  
Makino: Es lindo verlos juntos no?  
Dadan: Garp! Más te vale que protejas a ese mocoso! No lo crié y soporte durante años en vano... No dejes que muera  
Makino: Descuida... Luffy es muy fuerte, el estará bien

En el campo de batalla mientras tanto...  
Dragón: Papá, a qué te refieres con eso de matar a todos los presentes?  
Garp: Akainu tiene un plan, no se exactamente qué es lo que trama pero por eso ha reunido a todos los enemigos aquí... Planea hacer algo para destruirnos a todos  
Luffy: Bien! Sólo debemos darle una paliza y problema resuelto...  
Akainu: Esto es algo que no podrán evitar, el mal debe ser erradicado! La justicia siempre prevalec...  
Luffy: (lanza un puñetazo que Akainu esquiva) Ya estoy harto de escucharte repetir lo mismo! Te lo diré sólo una vez y metetelo en la cabeza... Tu justicia no me interesa! Estoy aquí para patearte el trasero!  
Garp: Jajajajaja se nota que es tu hijo Dragón!  
Dragón: Y también tu nieto...  
Akainu: No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes!  
Akainu lanza un puñetazo de lava pero los tres lo esquivan, Dragón ataca y Akainu retrocede rápidamente pero no puede evitar una patada de Luffy desde arriba, recién se reincorporaba cuando un golpe de Garp lo sorprende apenas dándole tiempo de protegerse con Haki. Luffy infla su brazo y ataca con su "Elephant Gatling" pero Akainu logra bloquear todos los golpes con sus "meteoritos volcánicos" y al ver que Dragón se acerca para atacar se esparce en lava atrapandolo en una burbuja de magma de la cual Dragón logra escapar a la fuerza recubriendo sus brazos de Haki  
Garp: Que ocurre Akainu? Se te ve cansado  
Akainu: Ustedes son un dolor de cabeza, sólo atrasan lo inevitable...

En medio de la batalla Usopp yacía muy mal herido tras la explosión de Gladius  
Leo: Usulando! Despierta! Usulando!  
Gladius: Hasta aquí llego tu suerte... Tengo más objetivos de los cuáles encargarme  
Gladius se da la media vuelta y se marchaba cuando una piedra lo golpeó en la cabeza, se da la media vuelta y ve a Usopp tirado en el suelo tratándose de levantar y con otra piedra en la mano la cual le lanza pero este la esquiva fácilmente  
Gladius: Debo admitir que tienes agallas...  
Leo: Usulando! Estas bien?  
Usopp: No permitiré... Qué dañes a mis amigos... Te detendré... Yo soy... El legendario guerrero Usopp...  
Gladius: Un tonto es lo que eres! Si te hubieses hecho el muerto quizá hubieses vivido más... Ahora acabaré contigo.  
Usopp se las arregla para disparar un planta carnívora que se traga a Gladius pero este la destruyó de una explosión  
Leo: (Utiliza su aguja para cocer los pies de Gladius al suelo y se abalanza contra) No permitiré que dañes a Usolando!  
Usopp: Leo espera!  
Gladius: (Atrapa a Leo con una mano) Lo olvidaba! Ustedes creen que este narizón es un gran héroe y hasta un dios! Lamento informarte que no es más que un debilucho y cobarde mentiroso... Alguien que solo ha tenido demasiada suerte y ha podido hacerse pasar por alguien importante, porque crees que sus nakamas le han dejado atrás? Porque no es más que un estorbo!  
(Una sombra se reflejaba en el rostro de Usopp)  
Leo: Te equivocas! Usolando es un guerrero valiente! Él es el más valiente y fuerte de todos! El te derrotará! Porque eso es lo que hace un héroe!  
Usopp: Leo...  
Gladius: Eres una alimaña muy molesta y demasiado crédula! Si él es un héroe porque no evita que yo haga esto?  
Gladius hizo que su guante explotara envolviendo a Leo en llamas y dejándolo inconsciente.  
Usopp: Leo!  
Gladius: Eso te ganas por tener una boca tan grande, y ahora... (Voltea hacia Usopp)  
Usopp lanza varios disparos pero Gladius los destruye todos con sus explosiones hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Usopp  
Gladius: Bien! Cuántas veces tendré que hacerte estallar para matarte?

Atrás en la retaguardia, Sabo atacaba con todo al Almirante Kazuo pero este en su forma de hombre toro parecía no recibir un rasguño  
Kazuo: Vamos! Es lo mejor que puede hacer uno de los hombres más importantes del ejército revolucionario?  
Sabo se convierte en fuego y toma una gran velocidad dándole más potencia a un Hiken (puño de fuego) devastador que el almirante recibió de lleno  
Kazuo: Uajajajaja ese es todo el poder del fuego? No me extraña que el antiguo portador de esa fruta haya muerto tan fácilmente! Apenas y hace cosquillas  
Sabo se enfado por esas palabras y aumento sus llamas envolviendo a Kazuo  
Kazuo: Wow! Esto sin duda sería un problema... Si no te enfrentarás a un almirante!  
Kazuo utilizo Haki para dañar a Sabo en forma de llamas  
Kazuo: Ya deberías saberlo! Un tipo logia tiene una fuerte desventaja al enfrentarse a un usuario de Haki ya que solo agrandas mi objetivo  
Sabo: Maldición... Esto se ve mal  
Kazuo se cubrió por completo de Haki y con su ataque "Embestida de toro negro" agredió a Sabo quien lo pudo esquivar pero al pasar de paso embistió tres de los barcos que habían llegado volando destruyéndolos por completo y demostrando su gran poder  
Kazuo: Bien! Veamos cuanto tiempo más resistes esquivandome

Mientras tanto Cavendish tenía problemas contra Pica  
Cavendish: Este sujeto es un problema, cada vez que lo corto vuelve a aparecer  
Cavendish destruye al hombre de piedra que se dirigía a él pero inmediatamente una mano intenta golpearlo pero la logra esquivar a tiempo  
Cavendish: Sal de allí de una vez y pelea como hombre!  
Pica: No necesito hacerlo, te acabaré con mi habilidad  
Cavendish: Y de una vez deja ya de hablar con esa voz tan estúpida!  
Otro puño de piedra se dirigía hacia él pero lo corto en dos  
Cavendish:(pensamiento: No se cuanto más aguante a este ritmo! Quizá es hora de usar eso)

Cerca de allí en otra batalla...  
Doflamingo: Y bien? Law? Salvarás a este gigante?  
Law: Maldito! Doflamingo! Porque no peleas limpiamente?  
Doflamingo: Esto es una guerra! Aquí no existe la pelea limpia! Es un juego de supervivencia! Sólo vive aquel que está dispuesto a todo para conseguir la victoria.  
Law: Tu y tus creencias son ejemplo de lo que hace que este mundo este así de podrido  
Doflamingo: El mundo es malvado Law! Es algo que tú y yo sabemos muy bien! El mal es algo que nunca se podrá erradicar ya que es necesario en la realidad! Así que porque en vez de estarte quejando y buscando todo lo que está mal, no tratas de aprovecharte de ello?  
Law: Quieres decir que yo también juegue sucio?  
Doflamingo: Por así decirlo...  
Law: Ya que insistes...  
Law apunta su espada hacia una piedra a la par suya y lanza un corte, en ese mismo instante Smoker aparece y corta con su arma el hilo con el que Doflamingo controlaba a Hajrudin, en milésimas de segundo Law cambio de lugar a Doflamingo y la piedra y así este recibió el corte  
Law: Así de sucio esta bien?  
Doflamingo:... (Se brotan las venas de su frente)

Por otro lado Marco y Lucci seguían teniendo una dura batalla en la que ninguno conseguía ventaja.  
Marco: A que te refieres con que pronto todos moriremos? Qué están planeando?  
Lucci: Si quieres saberlo tendrás que derrotarme  
Marco: Si así quieres que sea... (Se convierte en Fénix)  
Lucci: (toma forma de leopardo)

Usopp era destruido cada vez más por las explosiones de Gladius  
Usopp: (pensamiento: parece que hasta aquí he llegado! Esta fue mi última farsa! Llegue más lejos de lo que jamás soñé! Gracias chicos, por dejarme embarcar en esta aventura! No me arrepiento de nada... Perdónenme por ser tan débil, amigos, no podré cumplir mi promesa a mi tripulación que me espera! Convertirme en un valiente Guerrero del mar, perdóname... Kaya... Kaya! Tu dijiste que si volvía herido tú me curarias! Es cierto! Entonces, no importa cuanto me lastime)  
Usopp toma el brazo de Gladius  
Usopp: Yo no moriré aquí!  
Gladius: Que dices?!  
Usopp: A esta distancia no podrás evitar mis disparos!  
Usopp le lanza en la cara una canica con un olor nauseabundo la cual desorienta a Gladius por el terrible olor  
Usopp: Jeje los clásicos no se olvidan! Y ahora "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf" (Estrella verde: Lobo de impacto)  
Las plantas lobo de Usopp atacan a Gladius hiriendolo gravemente y lanzandolo por los aires  
Usopp: Ahora te mostraré lo que es un verdadero tirador, "Estrella verde: Semilla de explosión infernal"  
Una enorme explosión rodeo a Gladius en el aire haciéndolo caer inconsciente  
Usopp: (sonríe y cae desmayado)

En la base de la plataforma casi todo el cp9 había sido derrotado por los mugiwaras, sólo Kaku, Jabra y Magellan aún estaban en combate.  
Kaku: Sin duda se han vuelto realmente fuertes  
Sanji: Apartense de una vez! Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con ustedes, debemos reunirnos con nuestro capitán  
Magellan: Les dijimos que no pasarían de aquí (adopta su forma Venom Demon)  
Jabra: Y así será (alista sus garras)  
Kaku: Les demostraremos que no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros!  
Brook: Chicos! Los Yonko están haciendo un alboroto allá atrás! Debemos salir de aquí  
Zoro: Bien! Que venga el primero! O si quieren los 3 a la vez! Los derrotare a todos!  
Magellan: Insensato!  
De pronto una espada apareció y Magellan, Kaku y Jabra cayeron inconscientes  
Nami: Que acaba de pasar?

Mihawk: Todos pueden pasar... Excepto tú (apunta a Zoro con su espada) Roronoa Zoro... Ha llegado la hora!


	13. Chapter 13

Una batalla sin precedentes se desencadenaba en el cuartel general de la marina, donde la creada Alianza se unía para rescatar al pirata Monkey D. Luffy de la ejecución a manos de la marina, a pesar de haber conseguido librar a Luffy de la muerte al menos por el momento, el nuevo objetivo es detener a Akainu antes de que ejecute un plan que exterminaria por completo a todos los opositores del gobierno mundial mientras marines, aliados y yonkos pelean entre sí por la supremacía del mundo...  
Un nuevo combate se ha abierto en el cual dos hombres de honor se juegan la vida para decidir un duelo que lleva años orquestandose.

*Hace un tiempo en la isla Kuraigana*

Mihawk: Bien, ya pasaron dos años... Sino me equivoco ya es tiempo que te vayas a encontrar con tu capitán no?  
Zoro: 2 años? Han pasado demasiado rápido... Aún me falta mucho por mejorar  
Mihawk: Ya has derrotado a todos los Humandrills de este lugar incluso al que copio mis habilidades, no hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí... El resto de tu entrenamiento será ponerlo en práctica en el nuevo mundo.  
Zoro: Lograré sobrepasarte... Mihawk (se da la media vuelta y se aleja)  
Mihawk: Roronoa... A partir de este momento... La próxima vez que nos veamos nos enfrentaremos a muerte! Más te vale que me hallas sobrepasado para entonces o será tu fin... Tu rostro es la prueba de que me tomo las cosas en serio...  
Zoro: (se toca su ojo izquierdo pasando los dedos por su reciente cicatriz) La próxima vez que nos veamos... Tendrás que reconocerme como el mejor espadachín del mundo. (Sigue caminando)  
Mihawk: (sonríe) Vas en dirección al castillo, la salida de la isla es hacia el otro lado  
Zoro: Ya lo sabía...  
Mihawk: Le diré a Perona que te guíe... De todos modos creo que está triste por tu partida...

*Devuelta a la actualidad*  
Zoro: Vayanse... Los alcanzaré luego  
Sanji: De que hablas marimo?! No tenemos tiempo para esto! Derrotemos a este tipo entre todos y vamos por Luf...  
Zoro desenvaina una katana y amenaza a Sanji  
Zoro: No te atrevas a intervenir cocinero... Esto es algo que debo hacer  
Sanji: Es que acaso estás loco?!  
Nami: Zoro qué haces?! Sanji tiene razón!  
Zoro: Escucha! Tu tienes un sueño no? Quieres encontrar ese mar... Yo tengo mi propio sueño, y es derrotar a este hombre. Luffy está peleando y es mi capitán, confío en que se las puede arreglar sólo y también están ustedes para apoyarlo! Para mi, este es el momento para cumplir una vieja promesa! Así que por favor no intervengan  
Nami: Zoro entra en razón...  
Sanji: Nami, vámonos!  
Nami: Pero Sanji!  
Sanji: Esto no es algo en lo que nos debamos meter, debemos reunirnos con Luffy... Zoro nos alcanzara luego.  
Los mugiwaras dejaron a Zoro y subieron por la plataforma...  
Sanji: (pensamiento: Marimo, no mueras)  
Mihawk: Estás listo?  
Zoro: (Se pone su pañuelo y desenvaina sus tres espadas, se abre su camisa dejando al descubierto la herida de la primera vez que se enfrentaron) Ahora todo es diferente  
Mihawk: Hoy te reconozco como un digno oponente... Roronoa Zoro.  
El aire se puso tenso mientras ambos espadachines calculaban detenidamente su primer movimiento, hasta que finalmente atacaron y un estruendo de metal chocando causó eco en el campo de batalla.

Por su parte cerca de allí los almirantes Fujitora y Kizaru estaban teniendo una dura batalla entre sí  
Fujitora: Kizaru! La visión de Akainu está mal y lo sabes! (Usa su habilidad para atraer múltiples meteoros hacia Kizaru)  
Kizaru: (Los destruye con sus rayos de luz) Solamente sigo órdenes, lo que sea necesario para la Victoria de la marina.  
Fujitora ataca a Kizaru con su espada pero este lo bloquea usando sus piernas recubiertas de Haki  
Fujitora: Victoria? A esto llamas victoria? Mira a tu alrededor! Mira cuántas bajas están causando las acciones de Akainu! Una guerra sin sentido! Y por si fuera poco ha dejado el cuartel general servido para los Yonko  
Kizaru: Siempre deben haber sacrificios, a fin de cuentas no somos más que peones  
Fujitora: Para ser un hombre de Luz tu mente trabaja en tinieblas  
Fujitora crea un campo de gravedad a su alrededor que golpea a Kizaru y posteriormente lo corta usando Haki  
Fujitora: Se sabe que el mundo está mal cuando un ciego ve más que una persona común.  
Kizaru se desvanece y aparece tras Fujitora y lo ataca con su "Yasakani no Magatama" creando múltiples disparos de luz que impactan contra Fujitora  
Kizaru: Pero no lo termino de entender... Porque traicionas a la marina?  
Fujitora: Digamos que hice una apuesta por un mejor futuro (poniéndose de pie) y ese chico de sombrero de paja es la jugada ganadora desde mi punto de vista  
Kizaru: Oh Issho, es una pena que por primera vez perderás una apuesta

Mientras tanto en el mar...  
Judge: Esto está mal! En qué momento aparecieron las flotas de los Yonko?!  
Ivankov: Estamos rodeados! La marina enfrente y los Yonko detrás... Estamos en graves problemas! No sé cuánto más podremos aguantar! Ni siquiera los guioyin se dan abasto con tantos ataques.

En uno de los barcos de Big Mom se preparaban para atacar la flota de la alianza cuando una gran ola volteo el barco.  
Hombres de Big Mom: Que acaba de pasar? De dónde salió esa Ola?.. Eso es... Un elefante gigante!  
Zunisha aparece dando vuelta a muchos barcos y dirigiéndose directo al cuartel de la marina  
Momonosuke: Muy bien Zunisha sigue así! Hey! Inuarashi! Nekomamushi! Ya puedo ver el red línea  
Inuarashi: Muy bien! Llegamos! Ahora los Mink y el país de wano también apoyarán a los mugiwaras en esta guerra, una esperanza para cambiar todo...

De vuelta al campo de batalla Buggy y sus hombres habían sido rodeados por las tropas de Kaido  
Hombre de Buggy: Capitán Buggy! Qué hacemos?  
Buggy: Esto se ve mal! Muy mal!  
Hombre de Buggy: Buggy Sama! Mugiwara no Luffy está libre! Ya no se debe contener!  
Mr.3: Buggy! Ya no hay opción! Debemos pelear y esperar sobrevivir  
Buggy: (asustado) (pensamiento: Porque siempre me meto en situaciones así?) Se atreven a venir por el gran Buggy Sama?! Verán de lo que soy capaz! (Espero que esto funcione)

En la plataforma mientras tanto Akainu no se daba abasto combatiendo contra Luffy, Dragón y Garp  
Akainu: No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí! Debo preparar todo antes que sea demasiado tarde!  
Akainu llamo al último batallón de refuerzo de los marines que aún esperaba entrar en acción dentro del cuartel  
Dragón: Y ahora te escudas detrás de tus hombres?  
Akainu: creeme que me encantaría encargarme de ustedes personalmente pero tengo otras cosas que hacer (entra en el cuartel y sella las puertas)  
Enfrente de los marines aparece también Kuma siguiendo órdenes de proteger la entrada del cuartel  
Dragón: Kuma!  
Kuma: No los dejaré pasar...  
Dragón: Ya veo finalmente te convertiste en una marioneta del gobierno mundial...  
Garp: Debemos detener a Akainu de inmediato!  
Luffy: No hay problema, sólo me los cargo a todos  
Garp: No hay tiempo para eso  
Se escuchan unos pasos y un fuerte grito "Luffyyy"  
Luffy: Chicos! Al fin llegan!  
Nami: (abraza a Luffy) Que bueno que estás bien  
Hancock: (Furiosa) QUE CREES QUE HACES ABRAZANDO A LUFFY?!  
Luffy: Hancock! Despertaste!  
Nami: (pensamiento: Que hace ella aquí? Y porque está tan molesta? Da miedo)  
Sanji: (con ojos de corazones) Que hermosa!  
Hancock: Quien es ella Luffy?  
Luffy: Ellos son mis nakamas (sonríe)  
Hancock: (pensamiento: Estás chicas son demasiado voluptuosas! De verdad Luffy viaja con este tipo de mujeres? Se nota que me lo quieren quitar! No dejaré que eso pase!)  
Brook: Un placer señorita, sería tan amable de mostrarme sus... (Recibe una patada de Hancock)  
Dragón: Concentrense! Luffy! Garp y yo abriremos una senda y tu aprovecha para ir por Akainu, no dejes que haga sea lo que sea que esté planeando  
Luffy: Entendido! Chicos necesito que apoyen aquí, cara de magma es mío.  
Sanji: Como quieras capitán  
Nami y Hancock: Ten cuidado Luffy! (Se ven entre sí furiosas)  
Dragón se prepara y usa un ataque llamado "Palma de torbellino" para despejar el camino hacia la puerta mientras Luffy retrocedía sujetado del brazo de Garp  
Garp: Listo Luffy?  
Luffy: Esto será divertido  
Gomu Gomu no Power Rocketto (Garp le da impulso al lanzamiento de Luffy para hacerlo más potente haciendo que Luffy atraviese la entrada destruyendo la puerta)

En uno de los salones del cuartel el gorosei estaba reunido:  
La situación ya se le salió de las manos a akainu  
Creo que tendremos que intervenir, no podemos permitir que haga eso.  
Esperemos sólo un poco más, esto puede ser interesante.

Mientras tanto Usopp recobraba la conciencia  
Usopp: Leo! Estas bien?  
Leo: Usolando... (Se vuelve a desmayar)  
Usopp: Descuida (lo mete en su bolso) te protegeré hasta que te recuperes, por lo pronto creo que mejor me reúno con los demás  
Usopp se iba cuando Gladius despierta y está a punto de provocar una explosión a espaldas de Usopp pero es detenido por un misterioso disparo, Usopp se da la vuelta y logra reconocer a su defensor lo que le provoca lágrimas en los ojos  
Yasopp: Te has convertido en un fuerte y valiente Guerrero... Usopp  
Usopp: Papá...

Un nuevo silencio es provocado en el campo de batalla cuando un grupo de piratas caminan tranquilamente hacia el combate  
Big Mom: Así que te has dignado en aparecer... Akagami  
Shanks: Creo que llegué un poco tarde... Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer; comenzaré por derrotarlos a todos.

El cuarto Yonko se une a la batalla, mientras Luffy va tras Akainu  
Cual será el destino del mundo?


	14. Chapter 14

La batalla entre Franky y Chopper contra los pacifistas se volvía cada vez más complicada  
Franky: Se me comienza a agotar la cola y estás cosas parecen ser indestructibles  
Chopper: Yo también me comienzo a agotar  
Uno de los pacifistas golpea por sorpresa a Chopper y lo derriba, Franky trata de ayudarlo pero es sujetado por un pacifista de cada brazo mientras otro de ellos le ataca de frente  
Sentomaru: Se los dije! No tienen forma de ganar contra la máxima arma de la marina  
Franky: Eso ya lo veremos... Aún tenemos algunas supeeeeeeer sorpresas que darte! General Canon!  
El iron pirate dispara el general Canon destruyendo a tres de los 8 pacifistas y liberandose de los otros dos  
Sentomaru: (irritado) como te atreves?! (Ordena a los demás pacifistas atacar a Franky)  
Franky: (intenta mover el iron pirate pero este no responde) Demonios! Parece que utilice toda la reserva de cola en ese disparo, estoy en problemas. Tendré que salir y pelear...  
Un pacifista ataca al Franky Shogun pero es detenido por la mano gigantesca de Chopper en su forma monster  
Chopper: No permitiré que lastimen a mis amigos!  
Sentomaru: Ese mapache creció otra vez! Tal y como en Sabaody!  
Chopper: Que no soy un mapache!  
Sentomaru: Esto sería más fácil si pudiera usar a PX0...

En la plataforma de ejecucion los mugiwaras combatían superados en número contra los marines  
Sanji: Bastardos no estorben! (Reparte patadas entre una gran cantidad de marines)  
Brook: Yohohoho no me quedaré atrás! (Atraviesa entre muchos enemigos)  
Marines: Que pasó? No siento nada...  
Brook envaina su espada y todos los marines caen derrotados  
Brook: Tanta emoción hará que se me salga el corazón... Esperen, ya no tengo corazón yohohoho  
Jimbe: Debemos ser rápidos y acabar con esto antes de que empeore  
Sanji: No tienes que repetirmelo  
Dragón los observaba complacido (pensamiento: Así que estos son los nakamas de Luffy... )  
Un marine había aprovechado para ganar la espalda de dragón y atacarlo por sorpresa pero este sin siquiera verlo lanzó una ráfaga de viento que lo mando a volar  
Garp: No crees que es hora de que comiences a pelear en serio Dragón?  
Dragón: (sonríe) Esta es la pelea de Luffy, yo solo vine a ayudar...  
De repente una mano se acercó a él pero la logro esquivar  
Dragón: Realmente no me recuerdas... He Kuma?  
Kuma: Misión... Destruir objetivos... Objetivo localizado. Monkey D. Dragón, líder de los revolucionarios, amenaza extrema, eliminación, prioritaria.

*Hace un tiempo*  
Dragón: Así que mañana será la última operación para volverte un pacifista  
Kuma: Así es, esta es la última vez que nos vemos dragón  
Dragón: Es un precio muy alto por ser un espía dentro de la marina. No es necesario que lo hagas  
Kuma: Yo me ofrecí, y la información que conseguí nos será de mucha ayuda. Ya soy más robot que humano, prefiero terminar de una vez con esto y saber que mi humanidad fue sacrificada en favor de una nueva era. Sólo te pido que cuando nos encontremos y ya no sea yo mismo... No dudes. Y Dragón, no le menciones esto a Ivankov.  
Dragón: (sonríe) lo prometo... Te extrañaremos  
Kuma: adiós viejo amigo... Por cierto, tuve el placer de conocer a tu hijo, es un buen muchacho... Sin duda hará estremecer al mundo algún día.

*En la actualidad*  
Dragón: Adiós viejo amigo  
(Dragón recubre su puño con haki y embiste a Kuma que no logra bloquear su ataque a tiempo provocando un daño colosal en su sistema y cayendo apagado al suelo)  
Garp: Veo que te mantienes en forma  
Dragón: Creo que todo aquí está bajo control (baja de la plataforma)  
Garp: A dónde vas?  
Dragón: Tengo cuentas pendientes con cierta persona...

Buggy mientras tanto estaba abrumado con la pelea contra los hombres de Kaido y prefirió hacer una "retirada táctica" volando junto a Mr.3  
Hombre de Buggy: Capitán! No nos deje! A dónde va?  
Mr.3: (corre sosteniendo los pies de Buggy) Buggy no crees que esto es cobarde?  
Buggy: (Alterado) Y a mi que?! No pienso morir aquí! Incluso ese maldito de Shanks está aquí, se las arreglaran!  
Mr.3: (aterrorizado) Bu.. bu.. buggy! Detente!  
Buggy: Porque dejas de correr?! Apresúrate! (Buggy de pronto choca contra un ser enorme)  
Hombre de Buggy: capitán Buggy! Ya entiendo! Qué temerario es! Para salvarnos fue a retar al mismo Kaido en persona!  
Tripulación de Buggy: Capitán! Es el mejor!  
Buggy: (pálido) Ka... Ka... Kaido? (Voltea hacia arriba y ve el rostro furioso de Kaido)  
Kaido: Así que tú eres uno de los perros de la marina! Tienes tan poco coraje como pirata y aún así me desafias?!  
Buggy: No! No! (Hace reverencias) Yo nunca haría eso! Es un mal entendido!  
Hombres de Buggy: Vean como lo distrae! Es un genio!  
Buggy: Cállense!  
Kaido: Muere!  
El puño de Kaido descendió sobre buggy pero fue detenido a centímetros de su rostro por la mano de Shanks  
Buggy: Sha... Sha... Shanks!  
Kaido: (furioso) Akagami!  
Shanks: Eres el mismo de siempre Buggy! Nunca dejas de meterte en problemas  
Buggy: Tu que? Yo no te pedí que me salvarás!  
Shanks: Creí que te alegrarías de verme...  
Buggy: Porque lo haría?  
Rayleigh: Han pasado tantos años y ustedes no dejan de pelearse?  
Buggy: vice capitán! Qué hace aquí?  
Shanks: Me lo encontré nadando hacia aquí así que lo traje en mi barco.  
Buggy: (ve a Rayleigh con incredulidad) No ha cambiado nada...  
Kaido lanza otro puñetazo el cual los tres esquivan  
Kaido: Apartense de mi camino! Mugiwara se burló de mi en wano! Tengo que destrozarlo con mis propias manos! Por su culpa tuve que desaparecer tanto tiempo, quien se cree que es ese mocoso?!  
Shanks: Lo lamento, pero no te puedo permitir acercarte a Luffy, él tiene su propia pelea  
Kaido: Muy bien! Acabaré con ustedes primero  
Buggy: ustedes?  
Rayleigh: Esto me trae recuerdos, veamos si han aprendido algo en estos años novatos  
Buggy: Novatos? Porque me incluyen a mi?!

Big Mom: Akagami! No olvides que yo también estoy aquí!  
Perospero: Descuida mamá, los convertire en dulces caramelos para ti jajajaja  
Perospero lanza una ola de caramelo hacia Shanks pero el caramelo y el propio perospero se congelan al instante  
Aokiji: Lo siento, soy más fanático de los postres helados  
Big Mom: Tu! (Big Mom ataca a Aokiji pero es detenida por Sengoku en modo Buda Gigante)  
Sengoku: Hasta que apareces Kuzan  
Aokiji: perdón por el atraso, debía arreglar unos asuntos  
Big Mom: Ustedes! Como se atreven?!  
Aokiji: Aún podrás con una pelea?  
Sengoku: No me subestimes

Tashigi mientras tanto defendía a los marines de los ataques de los hombres de los yonkos cuando escucho unas espadas chocando y no pudo evitar ir a ver de qué se trataba  
Tashigi: Estoy segura que provenía de esta dirección  
Mientras se acercaba podía sentir la presión de cada golpe con la espada, veía como todo alrededor de aquella batalla era cortado sin importar su tamaño o su material  
Tashigi: (admirada) esos son...  
Zoro y Mihawk estaban teniendo una fuerte batalla en la que Mihawk tomaba la ventaja  
Mihawk: Roronoa! No me digas que esta es toda tu fuerza! No podrás superarme de esta forma  
Zoro: Aún no termino  
Zoro ataca con salvajes cortés de sus espadas los cuales Mihawk bloquea usando su espada con solo una mano. Zoro utiliza el "Kokujou Oo Tatsu Maki" (espiral de Gran Dragón) pero Mihawk desvanece el torbellino de un corte  
Mihawk: Esa técnica... Es para aficionados. Intenta contra esto... "Kokuto Issen" (Destello de la espada negra)  
Una ráfaga filosa impacto a Zoro de lleno produciéndole un grave daño  
Mihawk: Terminaste?  
Zoro: (se pone de pie sosteniéndose en sus espadas) apenas estoy calentando

En medio de los combates, batallas extrañas sucedían  
Katakuri acababa uno a uno con todos sus oponentes hasta que un hombre se acerca a él  
Katakuri: Nuestros capitanes tienen una tregua, qué haces aquí?  
Shiliew: No me importan las treguas! Sólo quiero divertirme un poco. Estos debiluchos marines me aburren. Tu en cambio, he oído rumores que puedes ver el futuro.  
Katakuri: Ya he visto el tuyo si te enfrentas a mi, y no es muy alentador  
Shiliew: jajajajaja(toma su espada) Bien, pongamos a prueba mi futuro

Kurohige mientras tanto hacia destrozos junto a miembros de su tripulación derrotando marines y piratas por igual  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha ahora que he controlado el poder de la gura gura no mí no hay nada que me pueda detener, después de acabar con la marina destruiré a los sobrevivientes y finalmente tendré el camino libre para ser el rey de los piratas Zehahaha  
Pizarro: Jajajaja Por ahora divirtamonos con estos bastardos  
Un ataque tomo por sorpresa a Pizarro y lo dejo inconsciente  
Dragón: Marshall D. Teach, tengo cuentas pendientes contigo  
Burgués: (aparece por sorpresa a atacar a Dragón pero con una mano crea un torbellino que lo repele)  
Kurohige: Monkey D. Dragón, hasta que das la cara  
Dragón: Pagarás por lo que hiciste en baltigo

Dentro de la sede de la marina Akainu se dirigía a una habitación especial  
Akainu: Malditos piratas! Acabaré con todos de una vez! Si hay un momento para usar eso es ahora... El arma ancestral... Urano!


	15. Chapter 15

Desde la cima del red line se escuchaban rugidos de escopetas y choques de espadas, gritos de guerra por doquier y sangre derramandose de los cuerpos de valientes guerreros que se enfrentaban en la mayor batalla que alguna vez se hubiese visto  
Ya no era una guerra por salvar a un hombre, era un enfrentamiento que decidiría el destino del mundo...  
A un lado de una plataforma de ejecución un joven marine yacía inconsciente  
Helmeppo: Hey Coby! Despierta! Coby! Oye...  
Coby: (reacciona abriendo levemente los ojos)  
Helmeppo: Menos mal no estás muerto  
Coby: (Se sobresalta golpeando en la frente a Helmeppo) Luffy! Qué pasó? Donde esta Luffy?  
Helmeppo: (sobandose la frente) Descuida, él está bien... Llegaron a salvarlo! Mientras tú hacías las de holgazán allí tirado esto se convirtió en un caos! Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos maten  
Coby: Que dices?  
Helmeppo: El almirante de flota Akainu parece que tiene un plan para acabar con todos los que están aquí y si no nos apresuramos seremos parte de las víctimas... Vámonos  
(Helmeppo camina pero Coby no le sigue)  
Helmeppo: Hey es que no me escuchas? Debemos salir de aquí!  
Coby: Esto está mal...  
Helmeppo: Pero de qué hablas?  
Coby: La marina debe proteger, no destruir! Debe inspirar confianza, no temor... Este no es el camino correcto, así nunca se conseguirá paz ni justicia  
Helmeppo: A mi que me cuentas? Esto es una locura! Es lo que siempre ha sido! Escucha, los fuertes siempre se impondrán sobre los débiles, ya sean marines o piratas, esa es la realidad  
Coby: Pues esa realidad está mal  
Helmeppo: Y que piensas hacer al respecto?  
Coby: Cambiarla (camina hacia el campo de batalla)  
Helmeppo: Estás loco? Sólo lograras que te maten  
Coby: Quizá, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y vivir sabiendo que no intente hacer algo, tu vete helmeppo... Y no vuelvas por mi  
Helmeppo: Idiota... (Se da la vuelta y corre en la dirección opuesta)

Mientras tanto el vicealmirante Momonga continuaba enfrentándose a Bartolomeo, quien con su habilidad de barrera le llevaba gran ventaja en la batalla  
Finalmente Bartolomeo logra encerrarlo en su barrera  
Bartolomeo: Y este es tu fin (comienza a cerrar su barrera para aplastarlo)  
Momonga: Demonios...  
Un impacto colosal de pronto sorprendió a Bartolomeo dejándolo inconsciente y liberando a Momonga  
Momonga: Lo tenía todo bajo control  
Bastille: Si, era evidente  
Hina: Dejen su ego machista de lado por un momento y concentrense, el almirante de flota Akainu necesita apoyo (esposa a Bartolomeo mientras sus subordinados se encargan de Kyros y Dalton inconscientes)  
Hina: Jango, Full body... Vigilen a estos tres y que no se les escapen  
Ambos con corazones hacia Hina: Si Contraalmirante!  
Bastille: Esos hombres tuyos son competentes?  
Hina: Son unos idiotas, pero al menos hacen su trabajo... Ahora, vamos por los mugiwaras

Mientras tanto en el mar... Zunisha hundía barcos a su alrededor pero la flota era demasiado grande y le ocasionaban muchas heridas sus disparos  
Momonosuke: (en la cabeza de Zunisha) Por favor, sólo resiste un poco más... Ya casi llegamos hasta Luffy  
En uno de los barcos de la armada revolucionaria Koala trataba de guiar a la flota revolucionaria entre la multitud de ataques  
Koala: No esperábamos los barcos de los Yonko, estamos teniendo muchos problemas... Espero podamos aguantar lo suficiente. Si tan solo Dragón o Sabo estuvieran aquí... Sabo, por favor dime qué estás bien

Sabo en esos momentos era atacado una y otra vez por el almirante Kazuo  
Kazuo: Uajajaja eres muy bueno esquivando, pero no puedes pasar toda la vida así no crees?  
Sabo:(muy golpeado y jadeando del cansancio) Este tipo...  
Kazuo: Ya me estoy aburriendo de jugar (a una velocidad increíble se acerca a Sabo y lo toma del cuello) Quiero verte retorcerse  
Sabo: (tratando de liberarse) Eres un poco sádico para ser Almirante no crees?  
Kazuo: Sádico? De qué hablas? Es natural que alguien con poder se imponga contra un debilucho, así funciona el mundo. Por eso estoy en la marina, para aprovechar mi poder en su totalidad y mostrarle a tipos patéticos como tú el lugar que les corresponde.  
Kazuo lanza por los aires a Sabo y lo ataca con su "Lanza de cuerno de Toro" lo que provoca una grave herida en Sabo  
Kazuo: No puedes ganar, tu lucha está perdida desde el comienzo... Eres uno de los tantos seres que nunca debió existir  
Sabo: (sonríe)  
Kazuo: Que te parece tan gracioso?  
Sabo: Tu me dices que yo no debí existir? Mis padres pensaron igual, yo no era más que un recurso, un objeto reemplazable, y aunque para ellos mi vida no tenía valor, encontre hermanos que me quisieron por quien era, ellos se convirtieron en mi familia y uno de ellos siempre se preguntaba cosas sobre su existencia, pero gracias a él entendí que tu valor te lo pones tu mismo y la forma en que vives tu vida... Me perdí y no pude estar con él cuando me necesitó... Y aún así, él está conmigo en este momento! Su espíritu vive en mi y hace que mi existencia tenga valor!(incendia su mano) A través de mis ojos él vera a nuestro hermano cumplir su sueño... Es por eso, que no puedo perder contra ti!  
El fuego de la mera mera se prendió como nunca se había visto provocando que hasta el aire a su alrededor se incendiaria  
Kazuo: Perfecto! Saca todo tu poder! Así será más divertido vencerte (el suelo alrededor de Kazuo comienza a temblar)  
Sabo: Garra infernal del Dragón! (Cubre su mano de haki (como lo hizo en el coliseo de Dressrosa) y la envuelve de intensas llamas)  
Kazuo: Embestida del toro negro!  
Ambos chocan creando un impacto que recorrió el campo de batalla.

Kizaru: Parece que Kazuo está teniendo problemas con ese tipo de fuego de los revolucionarios... Quizá deba ayudarlo  
Fujitora: No te distraigas (Lo ataca con su espada rozándolo y produciéndole un pequeño corte, posteriormente crea un campo gravitacional que lo repele y lanza lejos)  
Kizaru: Veo que vas muy en serio... Porque te unes a piratas?  
Fujitora: Y tu porque obedeces a Akainu?  
Kizaru: Es mi superior... Necesito otra razón?  
Fujitora: Que no ves la idea desquiciada que tiene de justicia?  
Kizaru: El deber de la marina es proteger la paz, los piratas son un peligro para la paz, es simple lógica... Ya que veo que les tienes tanto aprecio supongo que no permitiras que haga esto  
Kizaru lanza dos rayos de luz, uno directo a la plataforma y otro hacia los Mugiwaras que peleaban sobre ella, Fujitora logra repeler uno pero es atacado por Kizaru enterrandole una espada de luz, el otro es repelido por Sanji evitando que le diera a Robin  
Fujitora: (En el suelo escupiendo sangre) Borsalino...  
Kizaru: (con la espada de luz en la mano) Adiós... Issho  
Una patada se estrella en el rostro de Kizaru haciéndolo alejarse  
Sanji: (Furioso) Bastardo! Como te atreves a arriesgar a Robin swan de esa forma?!  
Fujitora: Kuroashi...  
Kizaru: Kuroashi Sanji... Esto no es lo más inteligente que pudiste hacer  
Sanji: He viejo, tu trataste de proteger a Luffy no es así? (Enciende un cigarro) Yo me encargaré de este bastardo...

Akainu continuaba con su camino cuando es detenido por Tsuru  
Akainu: No me digas que planeas detenerme  
Tsuru: Sabes tan bien como yo que tú plan es una locura  
Akainu: Que más da? Con él finalmente entraremos a una verdadera era de orden  
Tsuru: Un arma ancestral no se debe tomar a la ligera, habrán grandes consecuencias  
Akainu: Me arriesgaré... Ahora, si piensas detenerme hazlo  
Tsuru: Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, sólo quería darte el consejo de una anciana  
Akainu: Gracias pero no lo necesito (sigue su camino)

Momonga, Hina y Bastille se acercaban a la plataforma cuando Coby se interpuso en su camino...  
Momonga: Coby, apártate  
Coby: No puedo hacerlo  
Hina: Muchacho apártate, es la orden de un superior  
Coby: Lo siento pero no cumpliré esa orden, reaccionen! Akainu está loco! Es a él a quién hay que detener  
Bastille: Por última vez muchacho! Apartate o te apartaremos! No puedes pelear tú solo contra nosotros...  
Helmeppo: Quien dice que está solo?  
Coby: Helmeppo... Volviste  
Helmeppo: Siempre termino en estas situaciones por tu culpa  
Coby: Me alegra que estés aquí  
Momonga: (Toma su espada) muy bien, acaban de convertirse en traidores...  
Coby: Pues eso es mejor que ser marionetas

Dentro del cuartel de la marina Luffy corre por todos lados...  
Luffy: Akainuuuuu! Demonios! Donde te has metido maldito?!

De nuevo en el campo de batalla, Mihawk se muestra insatisfecho de pie ante un cuerpo ensangrentado y lleno de heridas  
Mihawk: Que decepción, así que ese era todo tu poder, ni siquiera me hiciste un rasguño, Roronoa Zoro...


	16. Chapter 16

Mihawk se aleja cuando el sonido de una espada lo detiene, ve sobre su hombro y observa como un hombre con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo se va levantando bañado por su propia sangre  
Zoro: (sosteniéndose de su katana) A donde crees que vas? Aún no termino contigo  
Mihawk: (sonríe) Que crees que haces? Ya no estás en condiciones de seguir peleando...  
Zoro: (se termina de levantar, se pone su pañuelo en la cabeza y toma sus otras dos espadas) El único que decide cuando ya no puedo pelear soy yo... Sin importar lo que me cueste, te derrotare  
Mihawk: Tantos deseos tienes de morir? Te complacere  
El cuerpo de Zoro comenzó a producir un aura oscura creando una tenso ambiente a su alrededor que incomodó hasta al propio Mihawk  
Zoro: "Kiki Kyuutouryuu: Ashura" (espíritu demoniaco estilo nueve espadas: Ashura)  
Mihawk: Que presión tan terrible, hasta puedo sentir su instinto salvaje  
Zoro: "Makyuusen" (Nueve destellos del demonio)  
Zoro se sitúa a una velocidad increíble a la espalda de Mihawk y lo ataca con sus nueve espadas recorriendo su cuerpo lanzando múltiples estocadas que Mihawk logra bloquear con su gigantesca espada hasta que lo repele haciendo que vuelva a su forma normal  
Mihawk: Tantos ataques y aún así no lograste hacerme daño  
Zoro: (sonríe) Estas seguro?  
De repente el sombrero de Mihawk se partió a la mitad y una gota de sangre corrió por su frente; Mihawk al darse cuenta se asombra  
Mihawk: Jajajajaja admirable! (Se le nota muy emocionado) Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien logra herirme  
Zoro simplemente sonríe ante las palabras de Mihawk  
Mihawk: Pero ya que este es mi sombrero favorito entenderás que ya no te puedo perdonar  
Zoro: No me interesa eso... Ven con todo lo que tengas  
Mihawk: Como gustes  
Mihawk por primera vez toma la iniciativa de la batalla y ataca a Zoro a una velocidad inaudita con una variedad de estocadas que acorralan a Zoro quien sólo tiene oportunidad de retroceder hasta que topa con uno de los edificios de la marina, Mihawk le ataca pero Zoro lo logra esquivar haciendo que el edificio se parta en dos producto del corte de Mihawk, Zoro trata de aprovechar la apertura en la defensa de Mihawk pero este al instante se recupera y lo evade para posteriormente lanzar una gran cantidad de cortes que Zoro difícilmente logra esquivar uno tras de otro pero que lo hieren con solo rozarlo, los cortes son tan poderosos que incluso desde el mar se logran divisar y producen que partes del red line se vengan abajo.  
Mihawk: En las condiciones en que te encuentras no soportaras mucho a este ritmo... Que planeas hacer? Roronoa Zoro  
Zoro: (pensamiento: Cada vez me siento más débil... Debo acabar con esto de una vez)  
Zoro se posiciona poniendo sus katanas formando un triángulo  
Mihawk: Esa pose... Es la misma que usaste en el East Blue... Crees que servirá de algo ahora?  
Zoro: Nueve montañas y ocho mares hacen un mundo. Un millar de ellos forman un pequeño kilocosmo. Y AL REUNIR ESE KILOCOSMO NO HAY NADA QUE NO PUEDA CORTAR! SANTOURYU OUGI! ICHIDAI SANZEN DAISEN SEKAI! (TECNICA SECRETA DEL ESTILO DE TRES ESPADAS! TRES MIL GRANDES MUNDOS)  
Una gran onda de corte se dirige directo a Mihawk quien se sorprende de una técnica de esa magnitud, toma su espada y la mueve de forma vertical  
Mihawk: "Eterno Eclipse de la Espada Negra"  
El ataque de Mihawk desvaneció al de Zoro quien queda sorprendido al ver lo que ocurría, posteriormente Mihawk aparece frente a él arrebatándole las katanas de sus manos con la parte sin filo de su espada y luego cortandolo en el pecho (del lado contrario a la cicatriz que ya tenía) haciéndolo soltar la katana de su boca y caer al suelo.  
Tashigi quien se encontraba observando la pelea no pudo evitar gritar al ver la escena.  
Mihawk: Debo admitir que me sorprendiste... Pero hasta aquí llegaste Roronoa  
Zoro: (En el suelo sangrando abundantemente y casi sin conocimiento) Yo.. yo... No puedo perder contra ti...  
Mihawk: Estás tirado desangrándote y tocando a las puertas de la muerte. De qué está hecho tú espíritu? Dime Roronoa... Por que quieres ser el mejor espadachín del mundo?  
Zoro logra observar su espada Wado Ichimonji que le regalo el padre de Kuina a su lado y luego ve a Tashigi y su parecido le recuerda a Kuina  
Zoro: Por que se lo prometí...  
Mihawk: Así que estás dispuesto a entregar tu vida por una promesa?  
Zoro recuerda la promesa que hizo con Kuina cuando eran pequeños y la promesa que hizo a Luffy en el East Blue, de pronto pudo ver el espíritu de Kuina observándolo  
Zoro: (Poniéndose de pie)  
Mihawk: (Sorprendido) Es que acaso no es humano?  
Zoro: Un hombre vale tanto como su palabra, que es de aquel que no cumple sus promesas ni persigue sus sueños a costa de su vida? (Una energía extraña comienza a emanar de su cuerpo)  
Mihawk retrocede mientras ve como entre sangre el aura de Zoro se vuelve inmensa e intimidante, como si el aire se volviese más pesado cerca de él  
Zoro: Por quien fue mi rival y por el hombre que siempre ha creído en mi... YO NO PERDERE ANTE TI! (Zoro toma la Wado Ichimonji y toda el aura se concentra en su hoja)  
Mihawk: ESPLENDIDO! VEN ZORO RORONOA! CHOCA ESPADAS CONMIGO Y DECIDAMOS UN GANADOR!  
Zoro: (su pañuelo sombreaba su vista y su aspecto se distorsionaba mientras tomaba su espada con ambas manos) El bien y el mal existen en armonía, dos partes opuestas que componen la realidad, ellas forman el todo. AL DOMINAR EL TODO, NO HAY NADA QUE NO SE PUEDA DERROTAR!  
Mihawk: "Apocalipsis de la Espada Negra" (se abalanza contra Zoro)  
Zoro: "ESTILO DE UNA ESPADA! FURIA DEL REY DEMONIO"  
Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí derrumbando una gran parte del red line creando una onda de impacto que recorrió todo el campo de batalla y sorprendió a todos los combatientes de la guerra  
Cuando todo se despejó estaban Zoro y Mihawk de espaldas el uno al otro, inmóviles, como estatuas hasta que Zoro cayó de rodillas  
Mihawk: (Sonríe con una cara de satisfacción) Con que así termina todo... Te felicito  
La cara de Mihawk cambio de golpe y su espada se partio en dos mientras una enorme herida se abrió en su cuerpo.  
Mihawk: (con los ojos sombríos y sangre saliendo de su boca) Roronoa Zoro... Yo te declaro... Como el espadachín más fuerte del mundo.  
Diciendo eso Mihawk cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por el rostro de Zoro  
Zoro: Kuina... Lo hice... (Cae al suelo)  
Tashigi quien había visto toda la pelea corrió al cuerpo de Zoro para tratar de ayudarlo y comienza a buscar un médico mientras una sonrisa resplandecía en el rostro del espadachín.

Shanks: Mihawk... Parece que la nueva generación al fin nos va superando.  
Un puño enorme se acerca al pelirrojo pero este lo esquiva y contraataca con un fuerte puñetazo que Kaido bloquea  
Kaido: Primero me deshare finalmente de ti y luego seguiré con sombrero de paja  
Shanks: No me subestimes  
Kaido: Tu y ese viejo de Raleigh son dos mosquitos realmente molestos  
Buggy: Oye yo también estoy aquí! (Reacciona) Pero que estoy diciendo?!  
Shanks: Tranquilo Buggy, de todos modos tus habilidades quizá no son las adecuadas para enfrentarte a Kaido  
Buggy: (molesto) Otra vez me haces menos?! Pues disculpa pero al menos yo sí recupero mi brazo después de que me lo cortan!  
Kaido vuelve a atacar pero esta vez es detenido por Raleigh  
Raleigh: Para decidir esto de una vez por todas que dicen si el que derrote a Kaido es el más poderoso?  
Buggy: (pensamiento: Puedo dejar que ellos hagan todo el trabajo y yo solo llegó para dar el golpe de gracia y me llevaré toda la gloria... Es perfecto!) Me parece bien  
Kaido: Los mataré a los tres!

Kizaru ataca a Sanji pero este lo logra esquivar en todas las oportunidades  
Kizaru: Ah? Como es posible que puedas esquivar todos mis ataques a la velocidad de la luz?  
Sanji: Por si no lo sabes a eso se le llama Haki de Observación, idiota...  
Kizaru: Que alguien como tú tenga un Haki tan desarrollado es asombroso... Esto se pondrá interesante.


	17. Chapter 17

Entre las innumerables batallas que se desataban en la cima del Red Line una llamaba particularmente la atención, Marco el Fénix el antiguo comandante de la primera división de Shirohige se media ante Rob Lucci miembro del CP0 y uno de los miembros de la marina más temido y respetado, era una batalla muy igualada donde ninguno cedia  
Lucci: (notablemente cansado y con algunas heridas) Esto se está volviendo molesto... Tus habilidades son un problema.  
Marco: (se muestra también muy cansado) Nuestro padre nos enseñó a usar nuestra voluntad como arma, no hay forma de que perdamos contra oponentes huecos que solo saben seguir órdenes.  
Lucci: Piratas... Ustedes son el símbolo de la anarquía y el desorden, siembran el pánico a donde sea que van, son agentes del caos, mi deber es exterminar ese caos  
Marco: Caos? Qué no es exactamente lo que Akainu busca? Esta guerra fue su idea! No le importa lo que ocurra con tal de conseguir su ideal de justicia! Pero cuál es ese ideal? Un mundo donde aquel que se revele muera?  
Lucci: ustedes nunca lo entenderían... Esa libertad que buscan fue la tumba de todos los piratas incluyendo al mismo Gold Roger, incluyendo al mismo... Shirohige. Un viejo tonto que por rescatar a un hombre mando a decenas a su tumba y la de él mismo.  
Marco: (enfadado) Como te atreves a insultarlo?!  
Marco volvió a su forma de fénix y atacó a Lucci aunque este logro esquivarlo, utilizo el geppo para seguirlo en el aire y darle un brutal zarpazo en la espalda, Marco se tambaleó un poco pero logró llegar a tierra mientras su habilidad de Fénix sanaba la herida.  
Lucci: Tu poder de sanación es bueno, pero no es invencible... Lo único que tengo que hacer es dañarte tan rápido que no puedas sanar.  
Utilizando el Soru Lucci se ubicó justo frente a él instantáneamente y lo tomó del cuello con su cola para atacarlo a quemarropa con su Rokougan más poderoso, salió sangre de la boca del pirata mientras Lucci le repetía la dosis y posteriormente lo atacó con gran cantidad de Shigan hasta que el cuerpo de Marco quedó colgando de su cola  
Lucci: Creí que la antigua mano derecha de un Yonko daría más batalla... Qué decepcionante! (Lo lanza contra unos escombros) Bien, debo ir por sombrero de paja.  
Marco: Espera!  
Lucci: (Lo ve de reojo) Sigues vivo?  
Pequeñas llamas se encendían en el cuerpo de Marco mientras esté se arrastraba entre los escombros  
Marco: Tu... Tu crees en un mundo de reglas, un mundo donde hay que ser sumiso y obediente, donde nadie puede perseguir su sueño... Nuestro padre, nuestro padre creí en los sueños, creía en luchar por tus ideales por absurdas que pareciesen (comienzan a correr lágrimas de sus mejillas) gracias a ello, gracias a que siempre soñó con una familia nos encontró a cada uno de nosotros, sus hijos, nos abrigo sin importar nuestro pasado o quiénes éramos, se convirtió en nuestro padre y nos guío a lo que somos ahora (sus llamas cada vez eran más intensas y cubrían una mayor parte de su cuerpo) incluso murió protegiendo aquello que amaba! Y tu ahora vienes y me dices que su sueño es basura? (Marco se pone de pie con determinación en su mirada) No puedo permitir que alguien como tú gané! No permitiré que manches el sueño y los ideales de Shirohige! No los dejaré ganar!  
Marco se convirtió en un fénix y voló a gran altura, Lucci lo persiguió en el aire hasta que lo alcanzó y lo atacó con su Rokougan nuevamente pero Marco lo logro esquivar en el aire y lo hirió con sus garras una y otra vez en una danza aérea que no le daba oportunidad a Lucci de cubrirse y con una intensidad que ni el mismo Tekkai era capaz de protegerlo "La Danza del Fénix", finalmente Marco lo lanzó al suelo desde esa altura y se abalanzó en picada contra él como una lanza alada cayendo del cielo y produciendo un cráter enorme en el punto de impacto dañando casi mortalmente a Lucci.  
Tendido en el suelo, Lucci aún conciente y con sangre en su cuerpo sonríe.  
Marco: Se acabó! Dime de una vez que es lo que planea Akainu!  
Lucci: No tienes idea... Este es el fin de los piratas y nadie puede detenerlo  
Marco: Habla de una vez!  
Lucci: El arma ancestral Urano! Akainu la tiene y la usará para acabar con esta guerra! Ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá  
Marco: (Palidece ante las palabras de Lucci) De que hablas?! Es imposible que Akainu tenga el Urano! Donde esta? Habla!  
Lucci: (Se desmaya)  
Marco: Hey! Responde! Oye! Esto es malo  
Se convierte en fénix y alza vuelo.

En otra batalla mientras tanto, Sanji se media contra el almirante Kizaru...  
Kizaru: Te has vuelto muy bueno tomando en cuenta la forma patética con la que pelearon en Sabaody...  
Sanji: (Tomando su distancia) Las cosas ya no son como en aquel entonces... Pero gracias por recordarmelo (expulsa un poco de humo de su cigarrillo por su boca) Ahora disfrutaré aún más patearte! "Poitrine Shoot" (Tiro Magro)  
Sanji ataca a Kizaru pero este lo bloquea con su pierna  
Kizaru: No creerás que habías visto todo el poder de un almirante o si?  
Kizaru lo repele con un rayo de luz, Sanji da varias volteretas y se detiene a cierta distancia pero de pronto Kizaru aparece junto a él y le da una fuerte patada en el rostro lanzandolo a gran distancia, Sanji se logra poner de pie  
Sanji: (pensamiento: Que ha pasado? Hace poco mi Haki era suficiente para predecir sus movimientos pero ahora me ha podido dar... Pero no me desconcentre, es que no tuve tiempo de reacción)  
Kizaru vuelve a aparecer cerca de él y le da una fuerte patada en las costillas.  
Kizaru: Tu Haki de observación es admirable, pero al principio yo no estaba usando mi máxima velocidad, mi cuerpo está hecho de luz, no hay nada más rápido que la luz, además de que se refleja por todos lados, puedo estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento  
Kizaru vuelve a desaparecer pero ahora aparece frente a Sanji y le hunde el rostro con otra patada.  
Sanji: (poniéndose de nuevo de pie) Bastardo! Tendré que usar toda mi fuerza! "Diable Jambe: Double Ration" (Pierna del diablo: Doble Ración) (ambas piernas de Sanji se envolvieron en llamas) "Brochette" (Brocheta)  
Sanji ataca a Kizaru pero este lo logra esquivar a último momento haciendo que el cocinero cree un enorme cráter en el campo de batalla  
Kizaru: Sin duda tienes una fuerza temible Kuroashi, pero no te sirve de nada si no logras darle a tu objetivo.  
Nuevamente Kizaru le acierta otra patada a Sanji que lo deja contra la pared, aprovechando eso el almirante dispara un rayo de luz que lo hiere en el hombro y lo hace tirar su cigarro.  
Mientras Sanji se retorcía del dolor Kizaru se acerca a él  
Kizaru: Acabaré primero contigo y luego iré por tus nakamas, no cometeré el mismo error que en Sabaody...  
Sanji al escuchar eso se enfureció y al estar lo suficientemente cerca logro acertarle una patada en el mentón a Kizaru quien algo desorientado por el golpe retrocedió  
Kizaru: Parece que aún tienes algo de energía (le apunta con su dedo)  
Sanji: (Acercándose a Kizaru) Maldito! No permitiré que pongas un dedo sobre mis nakamas  
Sus ojos eran de furia y alrededor de él se sentía una fuerte presión, sus pies estaban en llamas y su cabello se levantaba en ondas con cada paso... Su presencia era intensa a tal punto que Kizaru se sintió extraño de verlo  
Sanji: (Pensamiento: No sé si mi cuerpo resistirá esto pero no tengo opción, tendré que usar mi 100%, primero debo calmarme para poder controlarme en todo mi poder, tengo que sacarle todo el provecho a mi Haki de observación... Creo que ese bastardo hizo que tirara mi encendedor sería mejor con un cigarrillo encendido)  
Kizaru: Tengo que hacer algo con ese coraje tuyo (dispara un rayo de luz)  
Sanji mueve ligeramente la cabeza y usa el rayo de luz de Kizaru para encender su cigarro.  
Kizaru: (impresionado) Imposible! Acaso predijo la trayectoria de mi rayo?  
El almirante desaparece y aparece para atacar a Sanji pero se lleva una sorpresa, él había desaparecido.  
De pronto Sanji aparece detrás de él y lo lanza contra el suelo de una patada  
Kizaru: Esto es imposible! Como me esquivaste?  
Sanji: (Su cuerpo está muy tensado y sus piernas tienen una ligera vibración)Entrene mis piernas durante dos años completos corriendo en el infierno, mis músculos no son los de una persona normal, si me esfuerzo al 100% logro velocidades que ningún humano imaginaria y si uno eso a mis ataques normales y a mi Haki de observación logro esto... "Infernal Jambes: Teppanyaki"  
Kizaru: Pero que inesperado... Será suficiente para derrotarme?  
Sanji: Estás por averiguarlo...

Por su lado los demás Mugiwaras en la plataforma de ejecucion...  
Bon Clay: Amigos! Ya terminamos con todos los de la marina!  
Jimbe: Fue relativamente fácil...  
Hancock: No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a apoyar a mi Luffy!  
De pronto Marco aparece volando  
Robin: Marco!  
Marco: Chicos tenemos un grave problema!  
Nami: Que ocurre?  
Marco: Es Akainu! Lucci dice que la marina tiene el arma ancestral Urano! Y la planea utilizar para acabar con todos los combatientes en la guerra!  
Robin: El arma Urano?!  
Brook: Eso es terrible! Moririamos todos! Oh esperen, pero si yo ya estoy muerto yohohoho  
Marco: Lo que ocurre es que es imposible que la marina tenga el Urano!  
Jimbe: Como estás tan seguro?  
Marco: Porque el Urano lo tenemos nosotros, la tripulación de Shirohige


	18. Chapter 18

Robin: Que estás diciendo? Como que ustedes poseen el arma Urano?  
Nami: Robin que no era lo que estaba escrito en el Poneglyph de Wano?  
Robin: En Wano encontramos un Poneglyph, que daba información acerca de el arma Urano, no especificaba mucho ni daba su verdadera ubicación pero contenía información peligrosa.  
Jimbe: Que decía exactamente ese Poneglyph, Robin?  
Robin: Decía que el Urano le había pertenecido a una antigua civilización hace cientos de años, esta era una defensa para ellos... Pero en algún punto de la historia ciertas personas se adueñaron de ella y la sellaron para poder destruir esa civilización... No daba demasiados detalles pero daba a entender que era un poder colosal capaz de acabar con todo a su paso.  
Brook: Si era un poder tan inmenso porque lo sellaron en vez de usarlo?  
Robin: No lo se, el arma se perdió con el paso del tiempo y su ubicación paso a ser desconocida...  
Marco: Hasta hace algunos años... El Urano fue encontrado, por el antiguo rey pirata Gol D. Roger, este comprendió su importancia y poder y creyó que si él fue capaz de encontrarla alguien también lo haría tarde o temprano así que se la llevo para esconderla donde nunca fuese a caer en malas manos  
Robin: La llevo a Raftel!  
Marco: Así es... O eso planeaba hacer, pero decidió en vez de esconderla, dejarla al cuidado de un hombre  
Jimbe: Shirohige!  
Marco: Roger fue a ver a nuestro padre y le contó todo lo que debía saber dejando en sus manos el arma Urano en su condición sellada, le dijo que algún día ella junto a las demás armas ancestrales abrirían la senda para una nueva era donde todo sería diferente, nuestro padre cuido el Urano hasta sus últimos días y aún después de su muerte sus hijos nos encargamos de esa labor. No sé qué es lo que tiene la marina, pero si ellos creen que es el Urano debemos preocuparnos, si esa cosa es la mitad que el verdadero Urano estamos en problemas.  
Nami: Luffy está allí adentro tras de Akainu!  
Marco: Roguemos porque Sombrero de Paja detenga a Akainu antes de que ocurra un desastre.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla...  
Kizaru: vaya sorpresa! No creí que existiera alguien capaz de igualar mi velocidad  
Sanji: Deja de parlotear y quédate quieto para poderte patear más a gusto.  
Kizaru se mueve a gran velocidad al igual que Sanji que había logrado alcanzar su mismo nivel de rapidez, apenas unos cuantos destellos se distinguían pero los impactos de las patadas se sentían alrededor de su combate.  
Kizaru y Sanji lanzan una patada al mismo tiempo chocando en el aire y haciendo que ambos retrocedieran, pero Sanji frunció el rostro al sentir un dolor agudo en su pierna, sus músculos estaban llegando a su límite y comenzaban a darle pequeños calambres  
Sanji:(pensamiento: Sabía que mi cuerpo no resistiría mucho esta presión, este tipo parece no tener prisa)  
Kizaru: Muy bien Kuroashi lo reconozco, eres un rival de temer (junta sus manos) "Ama no Murakumo" (Reunión de nubes del Paraíso)  
(Kizaru crea una espada de luz)  
El almirante se lanza contra Sanji pero este detiene la espada con su rodilla  
Sanji: Bastardo creí que sería una pelea de hombres, sin armas  
Kizaru: Pues esta es mi habilidad, no cuenta como arma...  
Sanji: En ese caso no te importará que haga esto...  
Sanji lo repele y usa el Sky Walk para elevarse, su pierna comienza a brillar más fuerte.  
Kizaru: A esa distancia no importa tu velocidad, podré esquivarte...  
Sanji se impulsa violentamente hacia abajo pero entonces lanza una ráfaga con su pierna que sorprende a Kizaru  
Sanji: "Infernal Jambes: Santoku" (cuchillo que se usa para cortes de verduras y carnes)  
Kizaru lo logra esquivar por poco aunque su traje recibe algunos daños, el área de impacto termina con un corte perfecto a lo largo de la ráfaga  
Kizaru: (Pensamiento: Es increíble, esta técnica se parece mucho al Rankyaku pero decenas de veces más potente) parece que ya no te puedo subestimar... "Yasakani no Magatama" (Collar de Magatama)  
Decenas de rayos de luz se acercan a Sanji pero este utilizando su velocidad y su Haki logra esquivarlos, sin embargo se descuida de Borsalino y este lo manda al suelo de una patada seguido de una poderosa explosión.  
Cuando se despeja el polvo Sanji no está en el cráter dejado por el estallido, logro esquivar el segundo ataque pero al hacerlo forzó tanto sus piernas que se desgarro los músculos de su pierna izquierda y se fracturó la derecha...  
En su rostro se notaba el agotamiento y sus piernas temblaban costandole mantenerse en pie, Kizaru lo noto y observo que cada vez sus pies llameaban menos.  
Kizaru: Creo que se te acabó la energía Kuroashi, fuiste un oponente entretenido pero debo acabar esto...  
El almirante acelera y le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y luego arrojándolo por los aires se propone a acabar con él con un segundo "Yasakani no Magatama"  
Sanji: (cierra los ojos en el aire) (pensamiento: Creo que hasta aquí he llegado, Nami Swan, Robin Swan, amigos, Luffy... Viejo Zeff, adiós)  
Un recuerdo cruza por la mente de Sanji, Zeff diciéndole cosas acerca del All Blue cuando era pequeño

*Hace muchos años*  
Sanji: Ese mar es maravilloso! Algún día lo encontraré  
Zeff: El mar donde puedes encontrar todos los peces de los mares... Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto no lo crees?  
Sanji: Pero existe! Debe existir! Algún día lo encontraré y prepárare los más deliciosos platillos con sus ingredientes!  
Zeff: (sonríe) Lo harás... Creo en ti, Sanji...

*En la actualidad*  
Sanji: (abre los ojos) No! Aún no puedo morir!  
Sanji se impulsa en el aire retomando su velocidad sobrehumano y regresa atacando por sorpresa a Kizaru  
Sanji: AUN NO PUEDO MORIR BASTARDO!  
"SANTOKU: PAELLA"  
Sanji dispara una cantidad de ráfagas cortantes que impactan a Kizaru una y otra vez hiriendolo gravemente.  
Sanji: "WASABI" (Lanza una última patada completamente en llamas que golpea y quema el rostro de Borsalino rompiendo sus anteojos)  
Sanji: Y para terminar... "Teppanyaki: Kimchi jjigae" (Dos furiosas patadas se estampan en el cuerpo de Kizaru rompiendo sus huesos e incendiandolo, mandandolo a impactarse contra uno de los barcos al otro lado del campo de batalla)  
Sanji: (enciende un nuevo cigarro) La buena cocina solo es apta para conocedores, Dios le dió a todos la habilidad de comer pero solo a algunos la habilidad de cocinar.  
Después de eso sus piernas colapsaron y perdió el conocimiento.

Dentro del cuartel de la marina Akainu al fin había llegado a su destino.  
Akainu: Detrás de esta puerta, esta el Urano! Con esto el mundo al fin conocerá la just...  
Es interrumpido por una puerta destrozándose al otro lado del salón  
Luffy: AKAINUUUUUUUUUU!  
Akainu: Mugiwara!  
Luffy: Al fin te alcanzo cara de magma!  
Akainu: Tu insistencia es solo superada por tu estupidez! Bien, terminaré contigo antes (convierte sus brazos en magma)  
Luffy: (visiblemente enfadado) Amenazaste a mis nakamas, heriste a mi abuelo, intentaste matarme, pero lo más importante... Asesinaste a Ace! Nada evitará que te patee el trasero...  
Akainu: Si tanto extrañas a tu hermano ven y te llevaré a verlo...  
Luffy: Te acabaré con todo lo que tengo... (Se lleva su brazo a la boca) Gear 4...


	19. Chapter 19

El ambiente era cada vez más tenso en el red line mientras marines, piratas, reinos y revolucionarios combatían para decidir el comienzo de una nueva era  
En cierto punto de la batalla estaban cayendo muchos hombres como daño colateral a una devastadora habilidad que se había desencadenado  
El suelo se había convertido en hilos que atacaban a todos a su alrededor y se movían a voluntad de Doflamingo. Law, Smoker y Hajrudin habían sido presas del ataque y estaban siendo inmovilizados por él.  
Doflamingo: Mira lo que ocasionaste Law... Hiciste que perdiera los estribos, ahora morirán en mis manos.  
Law: Maldito...  
Doflamingo aprieta aún más los hilos que sujetaban los brazos y piernas de Law.  
Hajrudin: Un gigante no morirá sin pelear hasta el último minuto... Somos guerreros! (Usando su fuerza bruta comienza a levantarse oponiéndo resistencia a la habilidad de Doflamingo)  
Doflamingo: Ciertamente los gigantes son una raza admirable! Pero la valentía no es más que una demostración inútil de terquedad cuando te enfrentas a una batalla que no puedes ganar. (Del suelo bajo Hajrudin salen tres puntas de hilos que perforan el cuerpo del gigante haciéndolo caer, al instante Doflamingo aprieta aún más sus brazos al punto de cortarle la circulación)  
Smoker: Doflamingo! (Escapa de los hilos y embiste contra él pero este lo esquiva y lo corta por la espalda haciéndolo desvanecer)  
Doflamingo: (sonríe) Smoker... Creo que tengo pendiente algo contigo... Esta vez no habrá quien te rescate.  
Doflamingo se para sobre Smoker listo para acabar con su vida cuando un grito perforó sus oídos  
Law: Doflamingooooooooooo!  
Doflamingo: Silencio Law, en un momento estoy contigo  
Law: Esto no te servirá de nada...  
Doflamingo: De que hablas?  
Law: Puedes lastimarnos, torturarnos e incluso asesinarnos... Pero no te servirá de nada, porque tú estás destinado a perder!  
Doflamingo: (se le nota exaltado) Destinado?  
Law: Tu estás destinado al fracaso! Igual que todos los de tu clase... Tenryubito! Tienes miedo! Debajo de esa sonrisa tienes miedo! Miedo al destino! Miedo a una letra! Temes a los D.  
Doflamingo: (deja a Smoker envuelto en hilos y se dirige a Law) Todavía estás con ese cuento de los D? Mírate! Puedo acabar contigo cuando me plazca! Al terminar este día seré de nuevo uno de los piratas con más influencias en el nuevo mundo! Porque te habría que temer mocoso?  
Law: Porque tu derrota está decidida incluso antes que nacieras...  
Doflamingo: (aprieta más los hilos de Law haciéndolo sangrar) Muy bien Law, acabas de ganar que acabe contigo primero  
Law: (sonríe) Yo no estaría tan seguro  
Law logra safar una mano y activa su room escapando de los hilos de Doflamingo y liberando también a Smoker y Hajrudin  
Smoker ataca pero Doflamingo lo esquiva flotando, Law logra tomarlo por sorpresa y lo hiere con su espada, Doflamingo contraataca pero Law ya había cambiado de lugar, Smoker se convierte en humo y lo rodea por completo.  
Doflamingo: Smoker... Cuántas veces debo demostrarte que eso no funciona conmigo? (Usa sus hilos para cortarlo siendo humo)  
Smoker: (mientras cae al suelo) Cierto, pero esta vez solo era una distracción.  
Un enorme puño desciende sobre Doflamingo golpeándolo con una intensidad que rompió sus lentes y lo estrelló bruscamente contra el suelo pero usó sus hilos como colchón para amortiguar el golpe. Law lanzó su espada contra él pero la detuvo con sus hilos a centímetros de golpearlo, pero Law cambio de lugar con su espada y así se acercó lo suficiente como para usar sus dedos como bisturí y abrir una gran herida en el cuerpo de Doflamingo, este trató de autocerrarse la herida pero fue golpeado por el arma de kairoseki de Smoker, Doflamingo molesto dispara una gran cantidad de hilos contra ellos pero Hajrudin se interpone al impacto.  
Smoker se vuelve a transformar en humo y ataca siendo detenido otra vez y entre su humo aparece Law que toma a Doflamingo del pecho y logra arrebatarle su corazón.  
Doflamingo: (furioso) Laaaaaaaaaw! Pero quien te crees?!  
Law: El hombre que vengara a Cora-san (aprieta fuerte el corazón haciendo que Doflamingo se retuerza del dolor y luego reciba un nuevo impacto de Hajrudin estampandolo contra el suelo)  
Smoker: Sin duda tu habilidad es terrible, Trafalgar Law!  
Pero en ese momento el suelo volvió a convertirse en hilos hiriendo nuevamente a Hajrudin y ondeando de un lado a otro mientras Doflamingo se levantaba tambaleante y herido  
Doflamingo:Law... No puedes arrebatarme lo que es mío! Es mi derecho! El mundo necesita que alguien lo controle, sólo yo tengo la capacidad de hacerlo! Está en mi sangre, no seas tan ingenuo! El mundo no cambiará con sonrisas y buenos deseos! Quien te metió eso en la cabeza?!  
Law: (Aparece justo frente a él) Tu hermano, a quien mataste! (Usa su"countershock" para electrocutar a Doflamingo) Pero te concederé algo... Tenías razón! La venganza se siente muy bien...  
Doflamingo cae inconsciente mientras Law resguarda su corazón.

Cavendish mientras tanto aún esquivaba los ataques de un Pika gigante aunque un poco más pequeño que en su ataque en Dressrosa.  
Pika: Ya me cansé de ti! Te acabaré de un solo golpe!  
Cavendish: (pensamiento: ya no resisto más! Tendré que utilizar eso)  
Cavendish saca una pequeña píldora que le había dado Chopper antes de comenzar la batalla, él le dijo que era una droga que lo dormía por 5 minutos y que solo la usará como último recurso.  
Un puño gigantesco se dirigia hacia él cuando se tomó la píldora y de pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.  
El golpe fue brutal! Pero cuando Pika levanto su puño noto que cavendish había desaparecido, vio a sus espaldas y lo noto detrás de él  
Pika: Como apareciste allí? No importa! Esta vez sí te acabaré  
Pika volvió a atacar pero esta vez su brazo fue cortado con demasiada facilidad  
Pika: Pero que... (Noto que el rostro de Cavendish había cambiado en un tono aterrador y sediento de sangre)  
Antes de darse cuenta este cortó sus tobillos separandolo de la tierra y luego una serie de cortes tan rápidos que no logró ver separaron su cuerpo en el aire en partes tan pequeñas que hirieron su cuerpo real haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
Pika: (levantándose muy herido) No eres el mismo de hace un rato! Qué pasó?  
Un nuevo corte atravesó a Pika a una velocidad abrumadora derrotandolo al instante mientras le respondía "Mi nombre es Hakuba"  
Pasados los 5 minutos Cavendish retomo el control de su cuerpo.  
Cavendish: Que desgracia tener que vencer de una forma tan poco elegante y haber tenido que dar el control a Hakuba. Pero todo sea porque nadie me opaque los reflectores! Espero hallan disfrutado mi hermoso triunfo! (Ya no había nadie alrededor y nadie se percató de su triunfo, hasta los den den muchi estaban transmitiendo otras peleas)

Una discusión se llevaba a cabo en otra parte del campo  
Weevil: Mami, mami! Dile! Dile que yo soy el único hijo de Shirohige!  
Miss Bakkin: Mi hijo está en lo cierto! Es el único por el que corre la sangre de Shirohige!  
Jozu: Pues eso no lo creo! Nosotros conocimos bien a nuestro padre y él no tuvo hijos biológicos!  
Weevil: Por que te atreves a llamarlo padre! El sólo es mi padre!  
Weevil atacó a Jozu con su lanza pero este se convirtió en diamante y lo repelió contraatacando con un puñetazo en su rostro tan fuerte que hizo que el shishibukai se flotara tanto el rostro que su bigote se cayó.  
Miss Bakkin apurada lo recogió y se lo volvió a pegar como si nada.  
Jozu: (indignado) PERO SI EL BIGOTE ES FALSO!  
Miss Bakkin: Que importa? Es verdad que yo fui la única mujer a la que Shirohige amó y Edward Weevil es el fruto de esa pasión!  
Jozu: Eso ni de chiste!  
Miss Bakkin: Si ustedes de verdad quieren honrar a su capitán pónganse a las órdenes de su verdadero hijo o mueran vástagos impostores!  
Jozu: (se recubre de diamante) No permitiré que sigan usurpado el nombre de nuestro padre...  
Miss Bakkin: Pues lo mismo digo... Acabalo hijo mío  
Weevil: Si mami...

En otra pelea Shanks y Raleigh estaban teniendo problemas para mantener a raya a Kaido  
Kaido: Akagami! Ya déjate matar!  
Raleigh: Este tipo es muy duro  
Shanks: Si, y enfadado de esta forma es peor  
Buggy: Ya me cansé! Les mostraré el gran poder de mi ataque especial  
Raleigh: Buggy dime que no saldrás con lo de tu "Buggy Bala"  
Shanks: Eso nunca te salió  
Buggy: Silencio! Es que nunca han visto mi mejorada Buggy Bala! Es 50 veces más explosiva que una normal!  
Buggy lanza su ataque ante la incredulidad de Shanks y Raleigh pero Kaido con una mano mando el disparo al otro lado del campo y este ni siquiera explotó  
Buggy: (algo avergonzado) creo que se los dejo por ahora...  
Kaido: Ya estoy harto de ustedes! Conocerán todo mi poder  
Un fuerte resplandor envolvió a Kaido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar  
Buggy: Que... Qué está pasando?!  
Shanks: Este es el verdadero poder de Kaido de las Bestias...


	20. Chapter 20

El emperador del mar, Kaido, liberaba una energía aterradora que sorprendió a muchos en la batalla, de repente salieron de su espalda dos alas gigantescas, su piel se volvió escamosa y sus manos se convirtieron en garras transformándose en una clase de híbrido humano-reptil.  
Buggy: Que... Qué clase de poder es este?  
Shanks: Es la fruta de Kaido, la Ryuu Ryuu no mi... La más poderosa de las zoan  
Buggy: Ryuu? Hablas que él es un dragón?

En la plataforma  
Brook: Chicos... Chicos... Miren allá!  
Robin: Kaido comenzó a usar su fruta!  
Nami: En ese estado ni siquiera la unión de Luffy, Law y Kidd logro hacerle un rasguño!  
Jimbe: Este es el poder de Kaido! El legendario dragón! El único con poder sobre las demás zoan... Sabía que volvería después de la batalla en Wano.  
Nami: No podemos permitir que Luffy vuelva a usar aquel poder contra él! Se que fue la única forma de vencerlo pero es muy peligroso  
Garp: Que acaso no ven contra quién pelea?  
Brook: Cierto, el viejo Raleigh está allí!  
Robin: Y ese es Shanks! El cuarto Yonko!  
Garp: Akagami no tiene su título de adorno, se sabe que él ya ha peleado contra Kaido, él es la inspiración de Luffy, me basta saber eso para sentir pena por Kaido.

Kaido: AKAGAMIIIIIII! (Escupe fuego de su boca mientras habla)  
Kaido ataca pero Shaks lo esquiva, al momento la enorme cola de Kaido lo golpea de costado mandandolo lejos.  
Raleigh se une a la batalla y da unos cuantos golpes que Kaido bloquea con sus enormes alas y luego impacta también a Raleigh  
Kaido: Tu! Perro de la marina!  
Buggy: (completamente aterrado) Yo... Yo... Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto... Escucha, podemos hacer un trato, tengo muchos hombres a mi mando, te interesa ampliar tu ejército?  
Hombres de Buggy: (a lo lejos) Acabe con él Capitán Buggy! Arranquele la cabeza como dijo que haría!  
Buggy: Cállense!  
Kaido trata de golpear a Buggy pero este lo esquiva separando su cuerpo mas Kaido captura su cabeza con sus garras  
Kaido: (acerca la cabeza de Buggy hacia el) Odio a los piratas debiluchos como tú que se creen la gran cosa! Qué es lo que creen? Soy Kaido de las Bestias! La bestia más poderosa y con el ejército más fuerte que existe! Ustedes deberían caer muertos del terror al oír mi nombre!  
Buggy: (Casi llorando) Pero si yo si tengo miedo!  
Kaido: Te masticare hasta que mueras... (Se acerca la cabeza de Buggy a su boca mientras él suplicaba y lloraba por su vida)  
De pronto un corte limpio mutiló los dedos de Kaido haciendo que soltara a Buggy  
Shanks: (Parado frente a Kaido después de cortar sus dedos) No te basta con la persecución y aniquilación que hiciste con los miembros de "la peor generación" que aún estás sediento de sangre?  
Kaido: (sus dedos se regeneran) Nunca habrá suficiente sangre... Debo dejar claro que soy lo más poderoso de este mundo! Mugiwara me hizo quedar en ridículo y por eso estoy aqui, para moler sus huesos junto con los de la marina y todo aquel que me desafíe! Estos novatos deben saber su lugar...  
Shanks: Tu tambien fuiste un novato, nuestro capitán pudo acabar contigo cuando eras joven y nunca hubieses llegado a ser tan poderoso  
Kaido: Y por su error ahora mataré a tres de los últimos sobrevivientes de su tripulación  
Shanks: Tu fruta también te concede una regeneración muy rápida, es por eso que no te han podido matar... Pero, sólo debo herirte más rápido de lo que te sanas.  
Kaido: Y crees que te dejare hac... (Un corte pasa a la par de Kaido y uno de sus cuernos cae al suelo)  
La mirada de Shanks era penetrante, su espada no se movía ni un centímetro pero despedía una sensación peligrosa de él, poco a poco las personas a su alrededor fueron cayendo desmayadas, su presencia era intimidante a tal punto que el mismo Kaido retrocedió un par de pasos sintiéndose mareado, pero volvió en sí y enfurecido lanzó una llamarada de fuego contra Shanks quien cortó el ataque en dos.  
Shanks: Aquellos que no hacen un buen uso del poder no merecen tenerlo.  
Kaido: Y quien dice que no sé usar mi poder?  
Shanks: Tu mataste a uno de tus propios generales, X Drake  
Kaido: Era uno de esos novatos que creía poderme superar, me enfadó! Además, eso significa que mi poder era más grande  
Shanks: Pero lo que no entiendes es que el poder sólo debe ser usado para proteger a tus nakamas!  
Kaido enfurecido lanza un golpe hacia Shanks pero este lo detiene con su mano a pesar de retroceder unos cuantos metros  
Shanks: Lo siento Kaido, pero nuestra era termina hoy!  
Kaido: No me digas cuándo termina mi tiempo Akagami!  
La batalla se desata y los golpes estremecían el red line, llamaradas, cortes y fuertes impactos seguían uno tras otro mientras todos se admiraban del espectáculo de dos yonkos enfrentados.  
Raleigh: (sonríe) Es asombroso que hayas llegado a este nivel chico...  
Shanks cortaba y golpeaba a Kaido pero este se regeneran casi al instante, al mismo tiempo Kaido dañaba al pelirrojo con sus fuertes ataques más este no retrocedía.  
Kaido: (extiende sus alas y se eleva) Acabaré con esto  
Shanks: Aquí estoy...

En otra parte del campo de batalla, Sabo caminaba fatigado y muy herido, mientras a sus espaldas el almirante Kazuo estaba de pie, con muchas quemaduras y tambaleandose mientras su cuerpo aún ardía.  
Kazuo: No es posible... Soy un almirante... Un debilucho como tú no puede... (Su vista queda en blanco y cae al suelo derrotado)  
Sabo: Ace... (Se desmaya)

Cerca de esas batallas Crocodile se veía en apuros  
Crocodile: (herido en el suelo) Maldito Moria!  
Moria: (acercándose con unas tijeras) Kishishishishi se bueno y dame tu sombra! Crocodile!  
Crocodile: (se convierte en arena y ataca) Si la quieres ven por ella  
Moria: Aún tienes energías? (Manda a sus sombras llenas de agua a atacarlo)  
Crocodile: Deja de subestimarme! Soy el amo y señor del desierto! Sabes lo único en que nos parecemos todos los seres vivos? Qué algún día nos convertiremos en arena...  
Crocodile levanta un muro de arena en el que las sombras de Moria quedan atrapadas, rápidamente lo inmoviliza en arenas movedizas y queda cara a cara frente a él.  
Moria: (asustado al ver a Crocodile tan cerca)  
Crocodile: (sonríe de forma cínica) te felicito Moria! Ahora pasas de ser una sombra a ser arena.  
Crocodile pone su mano en la cara de Moria a pesar de sus ruegos y maldiciones y lo deshidrata hasta dejarlo hecho una momia.  
Absalom se volvió invisible y trato de huir pero se topó con un hombre que lo corto en un instante dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Crocodile se dió la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  
Mr.1: Ya te vas? La guerra aún no termina  
Crocodile: Ya termino! Desde el momento que Mugiwara fue liberado se decidió el ganador, ya no tiene sentido ver esto... Vámonos.

Chopper y Franky mientras tanto seguían combatiendo contra los pacifistas.  
Franky: Ya solo quedan dos! Eso es Supeeeeeer!  
Chopper: Franky! Ya no puedo mantener mi transformación! Creo que volveré a la normalidad!  
Franky: Espera Chopper! Aguanta solo un poco...  
Un ataque del hacha de Sentomaru hizo retroceder a Franky  
Sentomaru: Han destruido a casi todos los pacifistas! Esto no se los perdonaré!  
Chopper: Frankyyyyyy! (Chopper logra acabar con otro pacifista antes de perder su forma monster y volver a la normalidad quedando agotado y sin poderse mover)  
Franky: Chopper!  
El último pacifista se acerca a él y le apunta mientras este no lograba mover ni un músculo; estaba a punto de disparar cuando es detenido por Franky  
Franky: "Franky explosive right" (el derechazo de Franky explota en la cara del pacifista destruyendo la mitad superior de su cuerpo)  
Justo en ese momento Sentomaru ataca por la espalda a Franky produciéndole una grave herida.  
Chopper: Franky!  
Franky: Chopper gaste lo último de mi cola en ese ataque... Ya no me puedo mover...  
Sentomaru: Este es su fin Mugiwaras! Dieron una buena pelea!  
Chopper vio como Sentomaru levantaba su hacha contra Franky, quería detenerlo! Deseaba hacerlo! A pesar de no poder moverse quería con todas sus fuerzas detener ese ataque, y de pronto sintió algo en su cuerpo.  
Sentomaru: Pero que?  
Alguien había detenido su hacha con una sola mano...  
Franky: Chopper?  
Chopper estaba de pie frente a Sentomaru, su forma era diferente no era su Heavy Point ni su Monster Point sino una combinación de ambas, una transformación de estatura promedio pero una fuerza colosal  
Chopper: No permitiré que dañes a mis nakamas (aprieta más fuerte el hacha y la rompe)


	21. Chapter 21

Una bestia extraña había destruido el hacha de Sentomaru, un híbrido de humano y reno que en el afán de proteger a sus nakamas había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de fuerza  
Franky: Cho... Chopper... Qué es esa transformación, nunca la había visto.  
El cuerpo de Chopper era alto y robusto, sus musculosos brazos eran cubiertos por un denso pelaje que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y sus largos cuernos le daban un aspecto intimidante  
Chopper: No sé que le pasa a mi cuerpo, pero me siento... Diferente... Como si tuviera completo control de todas las habilidades de mis transformación en una sola... Es algo así como un "Perfect Point"  
Sentomaru: Te equivocas si crees que eso será suficiente contra mi  
Sentomaru lanza un golpe que es detenido por Chopper con solo un brazo, su fuerte brazo detuvo el ataque y su pelaje amortiguó el impacto haciéndolo apenas inmutarse  
Franky: Chopper! Tu transformación es Supeeeeeer!  
Chopper: (sonrojándose y actuando de forma infantil) No creas que tus halagos me hacen feliz porque no es así!  
Sentomaru: NO ME IGNOREN!  
El marine ataca repetidas veces pero Chopper logra esquivar todas con precisión y contraatacar en el momento justo haciendo a Sentomaru retroceder, Chopper decide acabar con un solo golpe...  
Sentomaru: (al ver a Chopper preparándose para atacar) Ven! Inténtalo! No pasarás mi defensa perfecta!  
Chopper: (De repente en su mente apareció el recuerdo del y un fuerte sentimiento lo invadió) Dr. Hiruluk fuiste el primero en aceptarme como soy, tu me enseñaste a curar y me diste un sueño, pero también gracias a ti aprendí el valor de la esperanza y la amistad, y ahora por mis amigos, ignorare mi deber como médico de curar y acabaré con aquel que amenace a mis nakamas! (Chopper corre a gran velocidad hacia Sentomaru que activa confiadamente su "Hoiza", Chopper concentra toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho) "Ráfaga Perfecta de Flores de Cerezos"!  
El ataque golpea de lleno a Sentomaru y es tan poderoso que logra romper su defensa y estamparle una marca de cerezo enorme en el pecho y saliendo por su espalda dejándolo caer derrotado.  
Franky: Chopper eso fue Suuuuper!  
Chopper: (volviendo a su forma normal muy cansado) Eso se sintió muy bien...  
Franky: Disculpa, puedes traerme un poco de cola? No me gusta no poderme mover...  
Chopper: Claro, sólo dejame descansar un poco... Mi cuerpo aún no responde como debería...  
Franky: A los chicos les encantará tu nueva transformación  
Chopper: Si, es divertido  
Franky: No es necesario que me halagues diciéndome pervertido, pero gracias  
Chopper: Yo no dije eso!

En otro de los enfrentamientos mientras tanto...  
Katakuri se veía arrinconado, cada ataque y predicciones que hacía sobre Shiliew fallaba y lo ponía cada vez en peor posición  
Katakuri: (pensamiento: Que pasa con este sujeto? Simplemente no puedo ver lo que hará! Es que acaso no piensa su próximo movimiento? Actúa con puro instinto)  
Shiliew: Jajajaja es lo mejor que puede hacer un general dulce? Ya veo porque después de tanto tiempo Big Mom aún no es reina pirata, está rodeada de puros inútiles! Si así son los hijos que se puede esperar de su madre?  
Katakuri: Como te atreves?! (Usa su despertar y lo envuelve en Mochi pero Shiliew rápidamente se libera con su espada)  
Shiliew: Lo lamento, no soy muy fanático del dulce  
Katakuri: Si no puedo predecir tus ataques no me queda más que tomar la iniciativa (saca su tridente de su interior)  
Shiliew: Vaya, hasta que esto se pone interesante...

No sólo ellos se encontraban en enfrentamiento porque no lejos de allí Jack de la sequía destruía a varios marines, pero de pronto un fuerte puñetazo lo tomó por sorpresa  
Jack: Quien se atreve?..  
Un soldado de gran tamaño y con una armadura de galleta se encuentra frente a él y en su hombro un sujeto de peinado extravagante y gran sonrisa lo guiaba  
Cracker: Así que tú eres Jack de la sequía... Te ves imponente  
Jack: Se puede saber que crees que haces?  
Cracker: Escuché que en Wano las demás calamidades, generales de Kaido, fueron derrotados y solamente quedas tú porque decidiste tomar unas vacaciones al fondo del mar  
Jack: Cuida tu lengua...  
Cracker: Comprenderás que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de derrotar a la última calamidad y llevar a mamá más cerca de ser reina pirata  
Jack: Acércate y yo mismo te romperé el cuello y exprimire tu cabeza como una uva...  
Cracker: Quiero ver que lo logres (comienza a aplaudir y un ejército de soldados galletas aparecen frente a Jack) Que dices si nos comenzamos a divertir?

En medio de la batalla Coby y Helmeppo tenían un choque de ideales contra los vicealmirantes de la marina  
Coby: Escuchenme! Esto está mal! (Esquiva una espada)  
Momonga: Que sabe un mocoso como tú? Ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir una simple orden.  
Bastille: (ataca pero también es esquivado) Un marine que no sabe seguir órdenes no es más que una vergüenza!  
Hina: (trata de apresarlo con su habilidad pero sus barrotes son detenidos por las armas de Helmeppo)  
Helmeppo: Pueden cerrar la boca y solo escuchar al muchacho?  
Momonga: Insubordinación! (Le da una patada a helmeppo que lo aparta del camino)  
Coby: Helmeppo! (Mira hacia los vicealmirantes) Veo que no escucharán palabras...  
Bastille ataca a Coby pero este desaparece al instante y reaparece con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Bastille  
Momonga: (Impresionado) Acaso ese fue el Soru?  
Coby comienza a dar saltos en el aire para esquivar los ataques de Hina y se impulsa contra Momonga tratando de golpearlo con su dedo pero este lo bloquea con cierta dificultad con la espada  
Hina: Ese fue el Geppo y el Shigan!  
Bastille lo ataca por la espalda pero Coby endurece el cuerpo como acero y apenas le hace un rasguño  
Bastille: Tekkai también?!  
Hina: No cabe duda! Este chico se ha convertido en un experto del Rokushiki!  
Helmeppo: (poniéndose de pie) 8 horas... (todos lo quedan observando) 8 horas diarias entrena Coby, todos los días! Su sueño es ser Almirante algún día y por eso no duda en volverse más fuerte! Por eso a su corta edad se ha convertido en un maestro del Rokushiki! Si existe alguien que lleve la marina en el corazón... Ese es Coby!  
Desde la plataforma Garp observaba los resultados de la voluntad de Coby y sonríe orgulloso

En general a pesar de que los más fuertes estaban teniendo duras batallas, el campo era un caos, la superioridad de hombres de la marina tenía contra la pared a los piratas y el tenerse que preocupar también de los soldados de los Yonko lo hacia aún más difícil!  
En el mar las cosas no eran mejores pues a pesar de contar con los guioyin muchos barcos aliados estaban siendo hundidos...  
Guioyin: Rey Neptuno! Nuestras tropas están reduciendo! Hay demasiados barcos y tantos escombros en el agua complican el ataque además de que tenemos muchas bajas!  
Rey Neptuno: Esto se ve mal... Esto se está prolongando demasiado...  
Shirahoshi: Papaaaaaaa!  
Rey Neptuno: Shirahoshi! Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedarás en lo profundo!  
Shirahoshi: Es que... Quiero... Yo también quiero ayudar a salvar a Luffy!  
Rey Neptuno: Todo está bajo control, no hay nada que puedas hacer! Por favor vuelve al reino  
Shirahoshi: Pero yo...  
La conversación fue interrumpida por un guioyin que nadaba a toda prisa  
Guioyin: Rey Neptuno!  
Rey Neptuno: Cálmate! Qué ocurre?  
Guioyin: Señor! Son los príncipes... Ellos...  
Rey Neptuno: (angustiado) Que pasa con ellos?! Habla!  
Guioyin: Ellos fueron alcanzados por un cañón! Perdimos contacto por la explosión y no sabemos nada de ellos!  
Rey Neptuno: No puede ser! Los buscaré personalmente! Shirahoshi tú... Shirahoshi?  
La princesa ya había desaparecido nadando a toda velocidad hacia la última ubicación de sus hermanos.

En la superficie Zunisha al fin había llegado hasta el red line  
Momonosuke: Muy bien llegamos! Bien hecho Zunisha!  
Nekomamushi: Lord Momonosuke! Los Minks estamos listos!  
Momonosuke: Muy bien, tengan cuidado... Zunisha ahora!  
El colosal elefante empujó su enorme trompa hacia arriba lanzando a los minks directo a la cima del red line...

En la plataforma...  
Jimbe: A pesar de todos nuestros refuerzos seguimos en desventaja  
Brook: Está situación hace que se me congelen los huesos  
Robin: Chicos! Miren allá! En el cielo!  
Nami: Que es eso que está cayendo?  
Brook: Parece... Un... Gorila?!  
Un mink cayó directamente en el campo de batalla seguido de otro y otro causando un caos y nivelado el combate con la extraordinaria fuerza de la tribu animal.  
Nami: Finalmente llegaron!  
Robin: (sonrie) Y no vienen solos! Miren  
En el cielo se vio como decenas de aves gigantes se acercaban  
Brook: Chicos... Porque hay pavos gigantes volando hacia acá?  
Kanjuro: (a lo lejos) SON GOLONDRINAS!  
Cuando las exhaustas aves descendieron, de cada una de ellas bajo un hombre con una espada  
Kin'emon: La próxima vez dibuja algo que vuele más rápido  
Kanjuro: Pero no hay nada más majestuoso que una golondrina...  
Uno de los samurai: (algo apenado) estas cosas no parecen golondrinas...  
Nami: SON LOS SAMURÁIS DE WANO!  
Un marine los trata de atacar pero kin'emon lo corta rápidamente  
Kin'emon: Muy bien! A lo que venimos! Nuestro honor nos manda pagar la deuda que tenemos con Luffy dono y lo haremos hoy! Qué nuestras espadas habrán la senda de la victoria.

Por su parte Aokiji y Sengoku tenían problemas contra Big Mom ya que no eran capaces de herirla de ninguna manera  
Big Mom: Ustedes insolentes! Sólo me hacen perder el tiempo! Mueran de una vez!  
Sengoku: Big Mom parece no debilitarse a pesar del tiempo, su piel es casi indestructible, ni siquiera tu hielo le afecta  
Aokiji: Quizá el problema está en que no atacamos donde deberíamos... Tengo una idea...

Dentro del cuartel general Akainu se levantaba después de haber recibido un fuerte puñetazo  
Akainu: Debo admitir que por muy ridículo que te veas... Tienes una fuerza abrumadora  
Luffy: (rebota) ...  
Akainu: Pero nada evitará que libere el Urano y te destruya a ti y a todos allí afuera! Este es tu fin sombrero de paja! Tuyo y de esta era pirata!  
Luffy: Eso no pasará... Porque no moriré hasta ser el rey de los piratas! (Se lanza contra él)


	22. Chapter 22

La princesa Shirahoshi buscaba frenéticamente entre escombros flotando en el mar por algún rastro de sus hermanos, cada vez estaba más angustiada hasta que pudo ver una cola entre un montón de madera, al apartarla encontró a su hermano Fukaboshi mal herido y a punto de perder el conocimiento.  
Shirahoshi: Hermano! Hermano! Qué ocurrió? Donde están Manboshi y Ryuboshi?  
Fukaboshi: Shira.. Shirahoshi? Qué haces aquí?  
Shirahoshi: Tranquilo, te pondrás bien, te llevaré al reino y te curarán, luego vendré a buscar a Manboshi y Ryuboshi...  
Fukaboshi: No... Tengo que... Tengo que seguir peleando... Nuestro futuro depende de esto  
Shirahoshi: (Con los ojos llorosos) Pero de que hablas?  
Fukaboshi: Shirahoshi escúchame... En el reverie... El Reverie fue un fracaso! No aceptaron llevar la isla a la superficie, sino que los Tenryubitos... Ellos quieren destruir el reino gyojin y volvernos a todos esclavos!  
Shirahoshi: (Impactada) Pero... Las firmas... Ellos no pueden hacer eso...  
Fukaboshi: No les importó... Ellos no razonan, sólo imponen lo que quieren... Shirahoshi, debemos derrocar al gobierno mundial o es el fin del Reino Ryugu!  
Shirahoshi: (a punto de romper en llanto pero no deja caer una lágrima)  
Fukaboshi: (sonríe) Porque contienes tus lágrimas?  
Shirahoshi: Yo.. Yo le prometí a Luffy que ya no sería tan llorona!  
Fukaboshi: Ya veo... Shirahoshi escúchame! Sólo tú tienes el poder para ganar está guerra, tienes una habilidad increíble! Debes usarla  
Shirahoshi: Hablas de... Pero yo... No sé como, no la controlo.  
Fukaboshi: Ese poder está en tu interior...  
Shirahoshi intenta llamar a los reyes marinos pero no pasa nada  
Shirahoshi: Lo siento hermano, no se como...  
De pronto una red los atrapa a ambos y comienzan a ser arrastrados hacia un barco de la marina  
Marine: Señor! Hemos atrapado a una sirena y a un Tritón!  
Capitán: Excelente! De todos modos los días de la isla Gyojin están contados! Pagarán muy bien por ellos en Sabaody cuando termine todo esto.  
Fukaboshi: No! No tengo fuerzas para salir de aquí... Shirahoshi!  
Shirahoshi: (muy alterada) No! No! No! Hermanos! Padre! La isla! (Comienza a llorar) No los quiero perder! No los voy a perder! No quiero! Por favor! Detenganse!  
El barco de la marina fue elevado por los aires de repente haciendo que se rompiera el cable que ataba la red mientras todos veían como un pez gigante tomaba con sus fauces el barco.  
Marine: Se... Señor! Un rey marino nos está atacando!  
Capitán: (estupefacto del susto) Esto... Esto es malo! Abandonen el barco!  
Los marines saltaron justo a tiempo antes de que el rey marino se tragara el barco, shirahoshi comienza a escuchar una voz llamandola pero no sabe de quién se trata hasta que se percata de que viene del rey marino.  
Shirahoshi: Tu... Me estás hablando?  
Rey Marino: Princesa Shirahoshi... Hemos respondido a tu voluntad y estamos a tus órdenes...  
Uno tras otro más reyes marinos aparecen ante la sirena y los ojos impactados de Fukaboshi  
Shirahoshi: Este... Yo...  
Rey Marino: Dinos tu deseo y así lo cumpliremos  
Shirahoshi: (ve a su hermano) Por favor! Ayúdennos a ganar está guerra...  
Rey Marino: Así lo haremos.

En el campo de batalla el combate se había nivelado gracias a la fuerza de los Minks y los Samurai derrotando enemigos por doquier, Carrot en especial se veía muy animada  
Sicilian: ESO ES CARROT! HAY QUE PELEAR DANDOLO TODO! CON TODO ENTUSIASMO!  
Carrot: No veo a los chicos desde que se fueron de Wano! Estoy ansiosa por reencontrarme con todos!  
Un soldado de Big Mom trata de capturarla pero con gran velocidad Carrot lo esquiva y le da un choque eléctrico.  
Carrot: Ya quiero probar el pastel de zanahoria que Sanji me prometió!

En algún lugar del nuevo mundo el barco de Bege navegaba tranquilamente.  
Chiffon: Cariño! Mira la transmisión! El cuartel de la marina es un caos!  
Bege: Sombrero de paja solo da problemas donde quiera que va (sonríe)  
Chiffon: No crees que deberías haber ido a ayudar?  
Bege: Mi alianza con él fue temporal, sólo para matar a Big Mom y fue un fracaso! Lo que pase con él no me importa.  
Pudding: Chiffon, que está pasando?  
Chiffon: Hay una guerra por sombrero de paja, hay mucha gente involucrada, incluso mamá está allí.  
Pudding: Mamá?  
Chiffon: Kuroashi también  
Pudding: San... Sanji Kun?!  
Chiffon: Si, derrotó a un almirante  
Pudding: (se sonroja) Sanji Kun es tan fuerte!  
Chiffon: Pero quedó muy débil, creo que se desmayó...  
Pudding: (su personalidad cambia) Jajajaja Que patético! Ojalá que lo maten y lo desmiembren! Quiero verlo sufrir! (Su personalidad vuelve a cambiar) Pero que estoy diciendo?!  
Chiffon: Sigues con eso?..

Por su parte Big Mom había intimidado a unos marines y les había arrancado esperanza de vida para animar el suelo del red line pero Aokiji lo congelo al momento...  
Big Mom: Que molestos son!.. Zeus! Prometheus!  
Zeus y Prometheus: Si mamá!  
Big Mom: Acaben con estos estorbos!  
Zeus y Prometheus se mezclan para realizar un ataque completamente devastador que agita las aguas y arde con una intensidad que comienza a fundir la tierra.  
Todo ese poder cae sobre los dos marines, Sengoku se adelanta y con su mano de buda dorado trata de detenerlo pero el ataque es tan potente que lo hace retroceder cada vez más  
Sengoku: Kuzan! No sé cuánto más aguantaré!  
Aokiji: "Ice Ball" (lanza una gigantesca bola de hielo que choca con el ataque de Big Mom pero es consumida al instante)  
Big Mom: Mama Mama... Ni el agua ni el hielo! Nada es capaz de apagar el fuego de Prometheus!  
Aokiji: Demonios!  
Sengoku: (esforzándose al límite) Kuzan! Ya no aguanto!  
Aokiji arroja lejos a Sengoku y se interpone en el camino del ataque que estalla produciendo una enorme columna de humo y un estruendo comparable a la peor de las bombas.  
Sengoku: KUZAN!  
Big Mom: Mama Mama! Uno menos! Y solo faltas tú! Sengoku!  
Pero cuando el humo se disipó Aokiji estaba de rodillas frente a un enorme muro de hielo que se desbarataba tras el impacto  
Sengoku: Kuzan! Creaste un muro de hielo capaz de detener un ataque como ese?! Pero debes estar exhausto!  
Big Mom: (Enfadada) Malditos! Porque simplemente no mueren? Porque se resisten tanto?  
Aokiji: (Completamente fatigado y sin poderse poner de pie) Es todo lo que tienes? Big Mom  
Big Mom: Te atreves a... (Lo toma con su mano y lo levanta) estoy harta de ustedes! Qué debo hacer para que desaparezcan? Devorarlos como pasteles?!  
Kuzan: (sonríe) Te advierto que no tengo buen sabor...  
Big Mom: Eso haré! Te tragaré para que dejes de molestarme!  
Sengoku: Espera! No! (Trata de rescatar a Aokiji pero aún no está recuperado)  
Big Mom se mete a Aokiji a la boca tratando de tragarlo pero este con las fuerzas que le quedan utiliza su "Ice Time" y congela las entrañas de Big Mom, esta lo escupe pero era demasiado tarde, todo su interior se había congelado y poco a poco el hielo sale por su boca hasta congelarla por completo.  
Sengoku: Kuzan estás bien?  
Aokiji: La piel de Big Mom era demasiado resistente y mi hielo no surtía efecto, así que pensé que en vez de congelarla de afuera hacia dentro quizá funcionaria de adentro hacia afuera.  
Sengoku: Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así  
Aokiji: Esto es algo que trataré de olvidar, ese lugar era terrible... Estoy seguro de haber visto el cráneo de un niño atorado entre sus muelas.

Las tropas de Big Mom comenzaron a retirarse después de verla convertida en una estatua de hielo pero fueron siendo derrotados mientras lo hacían.  
En medio de todo, los hombres de Shanks veían el espectáculo  
Yasopp: Jajajajaja Big Mom perdió! Págame!  
Lucky Roo: (Comiendo un trozo de carne y dándole dinero a Yasopp) Demonios! No creí que ese marine sería tan fuerte.  
Usopp: (algo confundido) Oye papá, que no deberían estar peleando?  
Yasopp: No es necesario, todo está bajo control  
Usopp: Pero su capitán está peleando contra Kaido! Deberían ayudarlo!  
Rockstar: Jajaja tu hijo se preocupa bastante Yasopp!  
Beckman: Son órdenes del capitán...  
Usopp: (pensamiento: Este hombre da miedo)  
Beckman: Sus órdenes son de no involucrarnos hasta que haya terminado su combate.  
Usopp: Pero...  
Yasopp: Un buen pirata debe confiar en las decisiones de su capitán! Ya deberías saber eso Usopp.  
Usopp: Tienes razón...  
En ese momento Leo despierta  
Leo: Usolando! Qué pasó?!  
Usopp: Leo! Despertaste! Qué bien!  
Leo: Que pasó con el tipo de las explosiones?  
Usopp: aaah él? Lo derroté obviamente  
Leo: (admirado) Como esperaba del gran Usolando! Pero no deberíamos ir a ayudar?  
Usopp: Tienes razón! Pero...  
Yasopp: Ve Usopp... Hablaremos cuando todo esto termine (sonríe)  
Usopp: (con ojos llorosos) sí papá... (Corre hacia donde están los demás)

Mientras tanto Kaido se encontraba maldiciendo a Shanks por todas sus heridas mientras el pelirrojo se mostraba cansado por la intensa batalla.  
Shanks trataba de no darle tiempo de curarse así que ataca nuevamente pero Kaido bloquea el corte con su cuerno repeliendo al pelirrojo, cada golpe era estremecedor mientras todo a su alrededor era reducida a ruinas llameantes por la combinación de sus ataques, Raleigh había dejado todo en manos de su antiguo nakama sorprendiendose por el nivel que había alcanzado  
Kaido: Akagami, siempre has sido un estorbo para mi y hoy lo demuestras más que nunca! No volverás a molestarme!  
Kaido recubre con Haki su brazo escamoso lo que lo hace el doble de duro y lanza un golpe bestial contra Shanks quien no hace el intento por esquivarlo.  
Shanks: Más allá de nuestras ambiciones vivimos en un mundo de constante cambio, cada quien tiene su tiempo y el nuestro ya pasó! Debemos abrir la ruta para la nueva generación!  
Shanks corta a la mitad el brazo de Kaido seguido de otro corte en su pecho, luego una onda de Haki del rey lo golpea mareandolo y haciéndolo retroceder hasta el borde del red line.  
Shanks: Este es el fin...  
Buggy que acababa de despertar del primer Haki lanzado por Shanks ve la situación y se percata que es el momento perfecto para quedarse con la gloria así que se prepara para hacer su movimiento.

Usopp que iba avanzando hacia la plataforma se encuentra con un objeto extraño en el suelo...  
Leo:(baja del hombro de Usopp) Usolando que es esta cosa redonda?  
Usopp: Pues no lo se, pero creo que reconozco este símbolo... Se parece al emblema del Shishibukai Buggy el payaso (la buggy bala que Kaido rechazó) Que hará esto?  
Usopp golpea la Buggy bala y esta explota mandando a Usopp por los aires

Buggy: Alto allí Shanks! Yo seré quién derroté a Kaido!  
Shanks: Pero Buggy...  
Buggy se prepara a atacar pero antes de que lo hiciera un hombre en llamas cruza el cielo y se estrella contra el rostro de Kaido desbalanceandolo y haciéndolo caer del red line  
Kaido cae sin conocimiento y llevándose uno de sus propios barcos de encuentro se hunde en la profundidad del mar pensando "entonces... Así es morir"  
Todos los que se encontraban cerca fueron a ver quien había sido el que le dió el golpe final a Kaido y varios lo reconocieron por su cartel de "se busca"  
Piratas: Es... El dios Usopp!  
Usopp: (Muy quemado y a punto de desmayarse) Ayuden... me...

Temblores se sentían por todo el red line mientras unos fuertes vientos arrasaban todo a su paso  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha así que este es el poder de tu fruta he Dragón? La Kaze Kaze no mi! (viento viento no mi) Quizá también me la quedé después de matarte...  
Dragón: Si la quieres ven por ella!


	23. Chapter 23

En el mar el barco real de Arabasta se encontraba cerca de la batalla y una Vivi angustiada trataba de saber que ocurría con la batalla...  
Chaka: Su majestad por favor calmese! Le aseguro que todo está bien...  
Vivi: Como me pides que me calme si no podemos ver la transmisión y no tenemos idea de que es lo que ocurre allá arriba? Algo gigantesco acaba de caer del red line y nosotros estamos completamente desinformados!  
Chaka: Pell se encuentra sobrevolando la zona, pronto nos traerá noticias  
Viví: Espero que Luffy este a salvo...  
Igaram mientras tanto se encontraba con el Rey Nefeltari conversando al otro lado del barco  
Igaram: Su majestad estoy preocupado con todo esto... Si las cosas salen mal podríamos (carraspea la garganta) Ma~ma~ma... Podríamos estar en un grave predicamento  
Rey Nefeltari: Tranquilízate Igaram  
Igaram: Con todo respeto Rey pero... Después de que el gobierno mundial obtuvo las pruebas de que ayudamos a Mugiwara nos convirtió prácticamente en enemigos durante el Reverie! Y después de nuestra participación en esta guerra no hay duda (carraspea) Ma~ma~ma... No hay duda que querrán destruir el reino!  
Rey Nefeltari: Y que proponias? Hacernos los desentendidos y olvidar a Mugiwara cuando el salvó nuestro reino?  
Igaram: Pues no pero...  
Rey Nefeltari: (observa a Vivi) Mírala! Ella les tiene un enorme aprecio a esos piratas, nunca me perdonaría si rehusaba a venir! Además... No olvides que hablamos de Monkey D. Luffy... Ese chico puede hacer milagros!  
Pell entonces volvió al barco...  
Vivi: Pell dime! Qué ocurre?  
Pell: Es una locura, al parecer mugiwara está libre pero la batalla continua, tratan de derrocar la marina de una vez por todas tal y como lo dijeron  
Vivi: (fija su vista hacia la cima del Red Line) Chicos... Por favor cuidense mucho! Mi voluntad está con ustedes... Mis nakamas

En el campo de batalla fuertes ráfagas destruían todo a su paso mientras Kurohige a duras penas lograba sostenerse en pie, el pirata al verse en problemas usa el poder de la gura gura no mi para crear una ruptura en el aire y contrarrestar el viento.  
Dragón: La gura gura... Un poder robado! No mereces poseer la fruta de un gran hombre como shirohige  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha el viejo de todos modos ya estaba muerto! Creí que ya no la necesitaría  
Dragón: Gente como tú tienen este mundo así de podrido!  
Kurohige: No me puedes juzgar... Después de todo sólo sigo mi sueño, un D. como tú debería entenderlo  
Dragón: Sueño? A esta destrucción sin sentido llamas sueño? Tu solo quieres aplastarlo todo! Un sueño que destruya las esperanzas de las personas no merece ser cumplido  
Kurohige: Que hay de ti Dragón? El gran líder del ejército revolucionario! Tu le das esperanza a la gente! Pero cuál es la verdad? Cual es tu sueño?  
Dragón: Mi sueño...

*Hace 19 años en la isla Dawn*  
Garp: Hasta que decidiste aparecerte  
Dragón: Hola papá  
Garp: Tienes agallas al aparecerte así de pronto después de haber escapado de casa hace tanto tiempo  
Dragón: Podemos no hablar de eso?  
Garp: Que? Ya recapacitaste y decidiste unirte a la marina?  
Dragón: Papá ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso.  
Garp: Como es posible que el hijo de una leyenda de la marina cómo yo no acepte entrar en ella?! Me pones en ridículo! Prefieres andar por allí como vagabundo?  
Dragón: Papá... Creo que la marina no está haciendo lo que debería... El mundo es un caos gracias al gobierno mundial pero nadie les puede poner un dedo encima  
Garp: Entonces ven conmigo y corregiremos todo desde adentro  
Dragón: Papá entiende que no es mi manera de hacer las cosas! No pienso entrar en la marina! Ni siquiera pienso permanecer en esta isla mucho tiempo.  
Garp: Dragón! De qué hablas? Acabas de llegar  
Dragón: Escucha... He creado un grupo... Somos la armada revolucionaria... Somos personas que no están de acuerdo con el sistema actual y planean cambiar las cosas! Crear un nuevo mundo donde la libertad sea el ideal y no hallan barreras para los sueños  
Garp: Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?  
Dragón: Zarparemos en unos minutos  
Garp: (Cambio su expresión) Y viniste hasta acá solo para decirme eso...  
Dragón: No... Tengo que pedirte un favor  
Garp: Todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme favores?  
Dragón: (abre su capa y muestra a un niño recién nacido en sus brazos)  
Garp: (sorprendido) Y ese bebé?  
Dragón: Su nombre es Monkey D. Luffy  
Garp: Monkey? Es... Es mi...  
Dragón: Es tu nieto.  
Garp: (no puede hablar de la impresión)  
Dragón: La vida que llevaré es muy peligrosa y no podré cuidarlo como es debido... Por favor papá... Acéptalo y cuídalo  
Garp: Pero dragón  
Dragón: Te lo pido como tu hijo  
Garp: (toma al niño en brazos) Está bien, lo cuidaré... Pero con una condición, nunca vuelvas!  
Dragón: (mira fijamente a Garp) Está bien, lo prometo  
Garp: Sabes que lo convertire en un marine  
Dragón: (sonríe) No dudo que Luffy sabrá elegir su propio camino! (Pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Luffy) adiós hijo...

*De vuelta al presente*  
Dragón: Desde ese día mi sueño es... Crear un mejor mundo para Luffy!  
Ráfagas de viento salen del cuerpo de Dragón mientras un pequeño tornado se forma a su alrededor  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha que poder tan abrumador  
Dragón lanza el tornado hacia Teach pero este lo dispersa con otra ruptura y luego atrae a dragón con su "Kuro Uzu" (vórtice obscuro), dragón no logra evitar caer en la atracción de Teach y él lo recibe golpeándolo con el poder de la gura gura de lleno en el rostro  
Kurohige: Este poder me vuelve invencible! No eres rival  
Dragón: Deja ya de hablar tanto (Desde el suelo Dragón lanza ráfagas cortantes de viento que hieren a kurohige y lo hacen retroceder) Un tipo logia que no se puede volver intangible... Qué ridículo  
Kurohige: Crees que eso te servirá? Puedo anular el poder de las frutas! Solo necesito tocarte y será tu fin! Dragón!  
Teach intenta hacer contacto con Dragón pero este se convierte en viento y escapa, kurohige crea un enorme terremoto que hace temblar el red line pero al estar Dragón en forma de viento no le afecta así que kurohige comienza a hacer rupturas en el aire tratando de atinarle a dragón pero este lo evade por ser demasiado veloz, ráfagas de viento golpean una y otra vez a Teach debilitandolo cada vez más hasta que decide usar su "Black Hole" para esparcir su oscuridad y asegurarse de atraer a Dragón a tierra.  
El revolucionario cae en el ataque de kurohige y comienza a ser absorbido por la oscuridad  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha nada puede escapar de la oscuridad Dragón! Ni siquiera el viento  
Dragón antes de ser completamente absorbido por la oscuridad crea un gigantesco tornado sobre el red line que levanta a kurohige del suelo y desactiva su Black Hole  
Mientras el pirata está en el aire Dragón crea otros cinco tornados haciendo que choquen entre sí aplastando a kurohige  
Kurohige: Tu... Maldito...  
Dragón: (se acerca a él creando una enorme ráfaga a la que llama "espada de viento") si te ataco a distancia no podrás usar tu fruta...  
Kurohige: (aterrado) Espera no! No lo hagas!  
Dragón: Esto es por todo el daño que has hecho... Especialmente a Luffy  
Una idea iluminó la mente del despreciable pirata...  
Kurohige: Claro! No querrás que le suceda algo a tu hijo...  
Teach creó una ruptura directo hacia el cuartel de la marina, el lugar donde se encontraba Luffy, al ataque era lo suficientemente potente para derribar el lugar en un segundo... Dragón creó un muro de viento para detener la ruptura, al chocar entre ellos provocaron un terremoto que sacudió el red line por la potencia de ambos ataques. Por eso se descuidó y fue atrapado por el "Kuro Uzu" de Teach  
Kurohige: (tomando del cuello a Dragón para anular su fruta) Zehahahaha Es irónico que tú fin llegue a causa del responsable de tu sueño Dragón!  
Kurohige estaba a punto de rematarlo cuando una pared del cuartel es destruida y algo salió volando de su interior  
Brook: Esperen... Acaso ese no es...  
Nami: Luffy!

*Dentro del cuartel, hace unos momentos*  
Akainu acababa de recibir un "Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider" y se encontraba en muy malas condiciones pero su ira lo hace ponerse de pie  
Akainu: Sombrero de paja! Yo no perderé contra un vulgar pirata como tú! (Su brazo arde en magma fundiendo el suelo bajo él) acabaré contigo!  
Luffy: Me he demorado demasiado contigo y este lugar no deja de temblar... (Infla aún más su brazo y lo contrae como resorte) este será el último golpe!  
Akainu: "Dai Funka" (Gran erupción)  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun!  
Los dos ataques se dirigen a chocar entre sí pero justo en ese momento un gran terremoto sacudía la habitación cambiando la dirección de los ataques haciendo que Akainu evitara el puño de Luffy y lo golpeara de lleno con el suyo, Luffy atravesó una pared por el impacto pero su haki evitó que se incendiaria por el ataque. Cuando se puso de pie se dió cuenta que su tiempo con el Gear 4 se había agotado y comenzó a desinflarse atravesando otra pared y cayendo afuera.  
Akainu: Parece que escapó pero no importa... El momento llegó! (abre la puerta de la bodega y toma un cuerno que era lo que se encontraba allí resguardado) Es hora que el arma Urano despierte!  
Akainu toca el cuerno produciendo un sonido que se escucho en todo el mundo.

Gorosei: (impactados) En verdad se atrevió a hacerlo! Debemos hacer algo!

En las afueras del cuartel  
Marco: (cae de rodillas y se le nota muy afligido) No es posible! La marina tenía ese artefacto! Despertó el Urano!


	24. Chapter 24

El red line se había convertido en un lugar de profundo silencio, las tropas de los Yonko y la marina estaban a punto de caer pero un fuerte sonido rompió en los oídos de todos y detuvo todas las peleas.  
En todas las islas también lo oyeron quedando pensativas por aquel ruido y posteriormente la transmisión de la batalla fue cortada en todos lados.  
En cierta isla tras que se escuchará ese ruido, un gigantesco objeto ovalado se rompió y de él surgió una criatura que rápidamente creció en tamaño.

Mientras tanto dentro de Marijoa los Tenryubitos sentían la intensa batalla que se libraba en el cuartel de la marina  
San Charloss: (Montado sobre un esclavo humano) Pero que está ocurriendo? Quien se atreve a hacer tanto escándalo tan cerca de nuestra ciudad?  
San Roswald: (montado sobre un Gyojin) Parece que hoy ejecutarían a un pirata en el cuartel de la marina... Creo que un tal Mugiwara no Luffy  
San Charloss: (Alterado) Mugiwara! Ese es el irrespetuoso que se atrevió a golpearme en Sabaody y dañó mi perfección! Porque nadie me dijo que lo habían capturado?! Debería ir a hacerlo mi esclavo personal!  
Santa Shalulia: Tranquilo Charloss! Jajajaja a estas alturas ya debieron ejecutarlo! Ese ruido de hace rato debió ser en celebración  
San Charloss: Demonios! Estos terremotos me han puesto de mal humor  
Santa Shalulia: Tranquilízate, vamos a divertirnos con unos esclavos.

En el campo de batalla Coby se veía agotado mientras los vicealmirantes los habían logrado derrotar a Helmeppo y a él gracias a su experiencia.  
Momonga: Que fue ese ruido?  
Hina: No lo se, pero no me gusta esto...  
Garp: El responsable de ese ruido fue Akainu  
Bastille: Garp!  
Coby: (exhausto en el suelo) Vicealmirante Garp!  
Garp: Coby aún no controlas bien el Rokushiki, fue una locura usarlo en combate, especialmente contra ellos  
Coby: Lo se, perdone  
Momonga: Tu tambien eres un traidor Garp!  
Garp: (Golpea en el rostro a Momonga haciendo que Bastille y Hina se pongan en guardia) Y ustedes son unos idiotas! Qué no ven lo que ocurre? Akainu planea usar el Urano contra todos nosotros! No importa si somos piratas, revolucionarios o incluso marines! Todos seremos exterminados! El quiere formar una nueva marina desde cero y erradicar la amenaza pirata de cualquier forma posible!  
Bastille: Es cierto que Akainu es un fanático de la justicia pero...  
Garp: Entonces deberían saber de lo que es capaz para lograr su "justicia"!  
Hina: (comienza a temblar y deja caer su cigarrillo) Entonces Akainu de verdad va a...  
Garp: Es lo que el chico trataba de decirles pero ustedes, trío de tontos, no lo querían escuchar.  
Momonga: En todo caso debemos detenerlo!  
Garp: Es muy tarde... Ese ruido de hace un rato... Era el despertar de Urano.

Dragón aprovecho la distracción y logró escapar de la mano de Kurohige y darle de lleno mandandolo a volar y estrellarse contra unos escombros

Zoro, Sanji, Franky y Chopper suben la plataforma cargando a Usopp.  
Nami: Chicos! Donde estaban?  
Sanji: Nami swaaaaan! Estabas preocupada por mi!  
Nami: Yo no dije eso  
Zoro: Chopper nos curó, ya podemos pelear!  
Chopper: IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE NO PODIAS PELEAR! DEBEN GUARDAR REPOSO!  
Brook: (se acerca a Marco aún de rodillas) A que te refieres con que "ellos tenian ese artefacto"?  
Marco: Será mejor que les cuente todo...  
Robin: Te escuchamos...  
Marco: El objeto que Roger le dió a nuestro padre era un huevo! Se supone que dentro de ese huevo está la criatura conocida como el Arma Ancestral Urano! Roger le dijo a nuestro padre que lo único que podía liberar a Urano y hacer que naciera era "El cuerno del Dragón"  
Robin: "Cuerno del Dragón"  
Nami: De eso se trataba la leyenda que nos contó el anciano en Wano!

*Hace un tiempo en Wano*  
Viejo: Hace mucho tiempo este mundo era habitado por dragones! Aquí en Wano especialmente era común verlos volando por los cielos... Pero hace algunos cientos de años fueron erradicados por lo que hoy es el gobierno mundial... Existe un objeto... "El cuerno del dragón" se dice que con él puedes controlar a cualquiera de ellos a tu conveniencia! Sólo debes tratar de conectarte con él mientras tocas el cuerno! Es un tesoro de Wano y está resguardado en el salón del palacio del Shogun... Por su fruta Kaido teme que traten de derrotarlo con él así que nadie se ha podido acercar al cuerno.

*En la actualidad*  
Robin: Un artefacto que controla dragones! Eso quiere decir que el Urano es...  
Marco: Un Dragón!  
Zoro: En ese caso no hay problema! Ya nos despachamos a uno de esos en Punk Hazard  
Marco: No entienden! No es como los dragones artificiales creados por Cesar, este dragón protegía una isla! Se dice que no tiene rival y destruye todo a su paso! Roger dijo que era conocido como "El emperador de los dragones"! Incluso siendo un huevo su poder salía a tal punto que provocó una tormenta mientras era transportado por Roger! Y esa tormenta fue la derrota de Shiki el León Dorado!  
Brook: Creo que comienzo a sentir dolor de estómago... Oh cierto, no tengo estómago yohohoho  
Robin: Pero como consiguió Akainu el cuerno? Se supone que estaba resguardado en Wano!  
Akainu: (saliendo del cuartel) Scratchmen Apoo!  
Todos quedan viendo sorprendidos a Akainu  
Akainu: Después de la derrota de Kaido en Wano a manos de mugiwara, Apoo vino a verme en secreto tratando de llegar a un trato para su seguridad ofreciendome el cuerno a cambio.  
Marco: Maldito Apoo! Donde esta él?!  
Akainu: (vuelve su brazo en magma) Un pirata no merece justicia, pero el cuerno me iba a ser de utilidad así que solo lo tomé.  
Sanji: Bastardo! Qué no tienes honor?  
Akainu: (Destruye la plataforma haciéndolos caer al suelo) Qué sabe un pirata sobre honor?!  
En el suelo se encuentran a Luffy tirado  
Hancock: (lo abraza) Luffy! Estas bien?  
Luffy: Si, sólo no tengo Haki por unos minutos... En cuanto me recupere le pateare el trasero a cara de magma.  
Una sombra gigantesca vuela por el lugar y una criatura se posa sobre el cuartel de la marina, su cuerpo era enorme y sus escamas de un color azulado recordaban al mar, su sola presencia intimidó a la mayoría de los presentes en la batalla pero aún así se fueron al ataque  
Akainu: (Levanta el cuerno) Ahora Urano! Acaba con todo a tu paso!  
El dragón lanza un rugido y todos los combatientes fueron lanzados hacia atrás y algunos otros cayeron hacia el mar, los barcos en los que habían llegado los integrantes de la alianza también sufrieron graves daños.  
Akainu: Este es el comienzo de una era de justicia! Este día marca el fin de los piratas!


	25. Chapter 25

En el mar los reyes marinos acababan con los barcos de los Yonkos y los marines dándoles una victoria momentánea a la alianza para rescatar a Luffy, los grandes monstruos destruían y masticaban el acero de los enormes buques con asombrosa facilidad mientras sus tripulantes se veían obligados a saltar al agua para evitar terminar en el estómago de alguno de ellos, los usuarios de Akuma no mi eran los más perjudicados teniendo que permanecer en pequeños botes esperando no ser los siguientes en ser atacados, el rey neptuno aparece y ve la escena quedando sorprendido  
Rey Neptuno: Shira... Shirahoshi... Tu hiciste esto?  
Shirahoshi: Esto... Yo... No sé cómo! Sólo quería ayudar y ellos me obedecieron... Fue como aquella vez  
Fukaboshi: Padre, Shirahoshi parece al fin haber controlado su poder.  
Rey Neptuno: Así parece pero... Esto es suficiente, prácticamente todos los barcos enemigos fueron hundidos y no se detienen! Shirahoshi detenlos...  
Shirahoshi: Yo... No sé cómo...  
Fukaboshi: Si sabes! Vamos Shirahoshi, concéntrate... Como lo acabas de hacer  
Shirahoshi: Es que no se como lo hice, sólo quería ayudar! Sólo quería evitar que cosas malas pasaran (sus ojos comienzan a ponerse llorosos) Ya no se como pararlos!  
Al oír los lamentos de Shirahoshi los reyes marinos se detuvieron y se dirigieron hacia ella rodeándola.  
Reyes Marinos: Princesa estamos a sus órdenes! Sólo de la palabra y obedeceremos, es el mandato bajo el que estamos  
Shirahoshi: Ustedes están... Bajo mi mandato?  
Fukaboshi: Estás hablando con ellos?  
Shirahoshi: Como? Ustedes no los escuchan?  
Reyes Marinos: Sólo tú puedes oirnos aquí, eres aquella que había que nacer... Tú cumplirás la promesa... Cuando nos necesites solo debes llamarnos  
Shirahoshi quedó confundida por esas palabras mientras uno a uno los reyes marinos se sumergían  
Fukaboshi: Demonios! Manboshi y Ryuboshi! Debo buscarlos!  
Rey Neptuno: Tranquilízate! Ya los encontramos están siendo llevados al reino para ser atendidos  
Fukaboshi: Menos mal...

Por su parte Momonosuke tenía una plática con Zunisha  
Momonosuke: A que te refieres?  
Zunisha: A despertado! Allá arriba! Esas nubes de tormenta lo demuestran  
Momonosuke: Quien ha despertado?  
Zunisha: Sui Ryu... Después de tanto tiempo

En la cima del Red Line todos se mostraban admirados por las proporciones y el poder de Urano  
Usopp: (temblando) Esa cosa es enorme!  
Chopper: (temblando) Derribo a todos con su rugido!  
Nami: (temblando) Como es que puede existir algo así?!  
Robin: (con rostro siniestro) Sin duda nos devorará a todos...  
Usopp: NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!  
Brook: Después de esto creo que no seré el único muerto...  
Nami: (lo golpea) Y tú no ayudes!  
Luffy: (aún tirado en el suelo pero maravillado) Es enorme! Se imaginan el tamaño de su caca?  
Todos: NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS!  
El Dragón lanza otro rugido pero está vez Monkey D. Dragón aparece y usa su propio viento para bloquear el impacto  
Nami: Es asombroso!  
Dragón: No podré hacer esto por mucho tiempo! Destruyan esa cosa!  
Zoro: (sujeta sus katanas) Esto se pondrá interesante!  
Sanji: (enciende un cigarro) Trata de no hacer el ridículo quieres marimo?  
Zoro: Cállate y dame impulso!  
Sanji: No me tienes que pedir dos veces pateare!  
Zoro toma impulso de la patada de Sanji y vuela directo al dragón lanzando su "Furia del Rey Demonio" (mismo ataque con el que venció a Mihawk) pero las escamas del dragón eran muy duras y no recibió daño, Zoro por su parte si recibió un fuerte golpe en el aire por la cola de la bestia  
Sanji: Es que no puede hacer nada bien?  
Sanji usa su "Sky Walk" para acercarse pero también es rechazado por la garra del dragón, este lanza un nuevo rugido que esta vez es detenido por la pared de hielo de Aokiji que sucumbió al instante por el ataque  
Akainu: Pierden su tiempo! Esta criatura es invencible!  
Bastille: Akainu! Detén esto! Estas hiriendo a tus propios hombres!  
Akainu: La marina no necesita soldados débiles...  
Momonga: Bastardo! Es que acaso no te importa...  
Una bola de magma impacta a Momonga dejándolo fuera de combate  
Akainu: Aquel que esté en mi contra, está en contra de la justicia  
Bastille: Akainu!  
Akainu: (vuelve su brazo magma) "Ryuusei Kazan" (Meteorito Volcánico)  
Una lluvia de rocas volcánicas caen sobre el campo de batalla hiriendo a muchos combatientes entre ellos Bastille  
Bastille: (con su máscara rota y saliendo humo de su cuerpo por el magma) En verdad te has vuelto loco.  
Akainu: Urano! Acabalos!  
Una barrera de pronto envuelve y encierra al dragón  
Bartolomeo: Te ayudo sólo porque Luffy senpai está en peligro pero aún me la debes por encadenarme  
Hina: Calla y haz lo que te dije  
Bartolomeo abre un pequeño espacio en la barrera para que Hina introduzca sus barrotes para aprisionarlo  
Hina: Lo logré! Con eso debería estar!  
Pero el dragón de un solo movimiento rompe los barrotes y la barrera y se libera preparándose para lanzar otro rugido pero entonces Robin crea una copia gigante de ella misma con su técnica "Millón Fleur: Gigantesco Body" para cerrar las fauces de la bestia, a su vez los gigantes marine también le ayudan a inmovilizarlo pero el dragón se los sacude con mucha facilidad, Robin queda agotada por usar una técnica de esa magnitud  
Nami: Descansa Robin, me diste todo el tiempo que necesitaba...  
Nami utiliza la enorme nube que se había creado sobre el dragón para lanzar un devastador rayo (comparable al que utilizo contra Big Mom) sobre él  
Por unos momentos pareció haber funcionado pero la criatura se muestra ilesa y ahora lanza un nuevo rugido pero está vez acompañado de rayos  
Nami: COMO ES QUE ESTA COSA TAMBIÉN LANZA RAYOS?!  
Shanks: Así que esto era lo que había dentro del huevo...  
Raleigh: No creí que sería tan grande  
Buggy: (aterrado) De verdad estuvimos navegando con esa cosa en el barco?  
El Dragón de pronto alza vuelo y se eleva por los aires atacando en todas direcciones, incluso las mareas se habían agitado por los constantes ataques de la criatura  
Shanks: Parece que mi haki no le afecta.  
Raleigh: Está bestia está en otro nivel.  
Shanks y Raleigh intentan atacar pero como todos los demás no logran hacerle ni un rasguño a la colosal criatura.  
Luffy: Que ese no era Shanks?  
Usopp: Si, el y su tripulación están aquí...  
Luffy: (se pone de pie) Pues no es momento de descansar! (Sonríe) Abuelo dame un empujón!  
Garp lanza a Luffy con su brazo directo al dragón  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!  
Logra acertar sus golpes pero siguen sin causar daño alguno, pero el dragón pareció reaccionar al ver a Luffy  
Luffy: Rayos! Esa cosa es realmente dura! No creo hacerle daño ni siquiera con el Bound man! Tendré que volver a utilizar la forma final del gear 4!  
Nami: Alto Luffy! No puedes hacer eso!  
Luffy: Nami debemos acabar con esta cosa!  
Nami: Recuerda lo que pasó en Wano! Casi mueres!  
Chopper: Cierto Luffy! Te pude salvar esa vez pero no sé si podré volver a hacerlo! Si vuelves a usarlo podrías morir!  
Luffy: Pero es arriesgarme o seguramente moriremos todos! No hay nada más que pueda contra él! Descuiden, tengo todo bajo control!  
Franky: Espera Luffy! Y si te dijera que aún tenemos un as bajo la manga?  
Luffy: De que hablas Franky?  
Franky: Lo terminé hace poco y aún no lo he probado pero es ahora o nunca...  
Chopper: Que cosa quieres probar?  
Franky: Pues es Suuuuper obvio! El Plutón!


	26. Chapter 26

En Water 7 ,Iceberg el dueño de la Galley Company se paseaba por su despacho intranquilo  
Iceberg: Maldición! Se ha cortado la trasmisión! Qué demonios puede estar pasando allá?  
Secretaria: Señor Iceberg, tiene una importante reunión dentro de 10 minutos  
Iceberg: Cancelala! No tengo tiempo para esas cosas ahora! (Pensamiento: Franky! Es que realmente lograste terminarlo como dijiste en la carta que me enviaste?)

Mientras tanto los mugiwaras aún no salían del asombro por la declaración de Franky, mientras se habían puesto a salvo de los ataques de Urano por el momento reguardandose entre unos escombros  
Robin: Que? El Plutón?  
Franky: Así es! Creo que ya está operable  
Robin: Pero como? En qué momento?  
Luffy: De verdad lo tienes Franky? Creí que habías quemado los planos en Enies Lobby!  
Franky: No me subestimen! Tuve esos planos por años y tengo una Supeeeeeer memoria!  
Chopper: Y donde esta? Como lo traeras?  
Franky: Chicos... Ya está aquí... Llegamos en él...  
Robin: Llegamos en el? No te referiras a...  
Franky: El Thousand Sunny!  
Una mirada entre asombro e incredulidad se reflejaba entre los mugiwaras mientras trataban de dar sentido a las palabras de Franky.  
Robin: Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo hemos navegado sobre un arma ancestral?  
Nami: Oye Franky! No crees que exageras? El Sunny es un gran barco pero compararlo con el Plutón?  
Franky: Verán... El Sunny no es el Plutón en si...  
Luffy: (con cara de no entender nada) Ya me confundí... Explicate! Lo es o no?  
Franky: Verán... Durante viví en Water 7 con los planos de Plutón en mi poder los estudie a fondo, su diseño, su maquinaria, todas sus características... Me prometí a mí mismo nunca crear algo así... Tal poder, era algo excesivo para cualquier persona! No podía permitirme construirlo y que pasara lo mismo que con mis anteriores creaciones... Pero, en Enies Lobby, al ver todo lo que ustedes hicieron, al ver de lo que eran capaces por un nakama y lo mucho que amaron su antiguo barco, el Going Merry, me hizo pensar que si algún día construía un nuevo barco, me encantaría que alguien como tú fuese su capitán... Luffy. Así podría estar orgulloso de mi trabajo. Y que mejor nave para el Rey de los Piratas que el legendario Plutón!  
Robin: Franky! Pero el Sunny se ve muy diferente al dibujo de los planos  
Franky: La verdad me deje llevar por mi propio diseño y las partes originales del Plutón no son muchas pero sus características son las mismas, el mecanismo de armas principalmente es un verdadero desafío, no tenía los materiales necesarios en Water 7 así que solo cree una versión más débil del cañón del Plutón.  
Luffy: Pero ese cañón no podrá hacerle un rasguño a esa cosa!  
Franky: Recuerdan que antes de partir a Wano lleve a reparar el Sunny a un astillero que había encontrado  
Robin: Si! Dijiste que allí encontrarias todo lo que necesitabas  
Franky: No les quise decir nada porque no sabía cómo explicarlo... Pero en ese lugar encontré al Dr. Vegapunk  
Robin: Hablas del Dr. Vegapunk?! El líder de la división científica de la marina?  
Franky: Ex-lider! Parece que trabajaba con la marina contra su voluntad fabricando armas como los pacifistas y la investigación de las Akuma no mi... Recientemente logró escapar con todas sus investigaciones y se refugió en Wano como un carpintero... Allí lo conocí, y pude hablar con él, es alguien brillante! Finalmente me animé a hablarle sobre el Plutón y accedió a ayudarme a terminarlo en el Sunny, el tenía todos los materiales que me hacían falta  
Nami: Estás diciendo que transformaste al Sunny en el Plutón?  
Franky: El sistema de armas está en un 75% pero les aseguro que es suficiente para darle un Supeeeeeer escarmiento a esa lagartija voladora  
Luffy: Pues que esperamos?! Derribemos a ese Dragón!  
Todos salen hacia el Sunny mientras Franky vuelve a entrar en el Iron Pirate  
Robin: Es necesario que vayas en esa cosa?  
Franky: Es Supeeeeeer necesario! Además es genial!  
Todos seguían combatiendo contra el dragón y lo comienzan a distraer mientras los mugiwaras se acercaban a su barco.  
Smoker crea una enorme cortina de humo a la cual el dragón trato de entrar pero un fuerte peso en su ala lo desvalanceó y casi lo hace caer  
Fujitora: (recién reincorporándose) Todos! Hagan tiempo para los mugiwaras! Parecen tener un plan!  
Law: No tienes que decirlo... (crea su room pero se sorprende al ver que su habilidad no surtía efecto en el dragón) Pero que es esa cosa?!.. Bueno si no lo puedo usar contra él lo usaré contra su entorno  
Law corta algunos barcos y los mueve en el aire aprisionando a la bestia y lograndola detener por unos momentos.  
Law: Ahora!  
Fujitora hace caer un meteorito sobre la criatura mientras todos los demás atacan con sus respectivas habilidades creando un gran estallido y una devastadora onda que daba señal que nada hubiese podido sobrevivir a algo asi, Pero en medio de todo el dragón baja a tierra sólo un poco aturdido y continúa su ataque  
Law: Mugiwara-ya sea lo que sea que harás date prisa! No sé cuánto mas podremos resistir  
La bestia corre hacia ellos pero Shanks y su banda se interpone  
Shanks: Muchachos... No dejen que llegue a Luffy!  
Lucky Roo: (Devorando una enorme pierna de cerdo) Jajaja tantos años y seguimos metiendonos en los problemas de ese crío! Luffy nunca crecerá!  
Yasopp: Después de todo ese es Luffy! (Le dispara a unas torres haciéndolas caer sobre la cabeza del dragón aturdiendolo un poco)  
El dragón vuelve a arremeter contra ellos pero esta vez son Shanks y Beckman quienes detienen sus fauces  
Shanks: Benn hubiese adivinado hoy en la mañana que estarías cerrandole las fauces a un ser mitológico? Jajajaja  
Beckman: (sonríe) Tenerte como capitán es muy problemático  
El dragón los lanza a ambos por el aire pero Shanks utiliza su espada para realizar una serie de cortes a la tierra bajo los pies de la bestia debilitandola y posteriormente Fujitora crea una fuerte gravedad hundiendolo en el agujero de los cortes de Shanks  
La criatura rompe por un costado del red line haciendo caer una lluvia de rocas al mar y vuelve a elevarse hasta la cima.  
Shanks: Muy bien, esto puede ser más difícil de lo que creí

Mientras tanto los mugiwaras ya habían llegado al Sunny  
Nami: Bien Franky... Dispara  
Franky: Espera Nami! Este aún no es el Plutón! Las piezas que faltan son el Iron Pirate  
Nami: Que?  
Franky: Es muy peligroso mantener la forma de Plutón así que separé el mecanismo de ataque en los componentes que conforman el Iron Pirate! Por separado son un Supeeeeeer barco y un Supeeeeeer Robot! Pero juntos! Son el arma ancestral Plutón!  
Usopp: (sorprendido) Oye Franky! Hablas en serio?  
Franky: Miren esto... Coupling Arma Plutón!  
El Iron Pirate se separó en pequeñas partes y se acopló al Thousand Sunny cambiando su forma ante el asombro de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, su diseño no cambio demasiado pero el cañón era imponente, digno de un arma legendaria...  
Franky: Usopp ve al cañón y apunta!  
Usopp: (entusiasmado) EN SERIO?  
Franky: Claro! Eres nuestro francotirador! Yo me encargaré de alistar el disparo  
Franky comienza a cargar el cañón mientras Usopp apunta al Dragón, el arma había cargado a un 60% cuando el dragón divisó a los mugiwaras y volvió a ver a Luffy, este de pronto comenzó a oír una voz "Joy Boy"  
Luffy: (confundido) Aah? Qué es eso?  
Voz: Joy Boy... Eres tú?  
Luffy: Quien está diciendo eso?  
Nami: Luffy! Con quién estás hablando?  
Voz: Joy Boy! Contestame! No me reconoces?  
Luffy: Que? No escuchas esa voz? Llaman a un Joy Boy  
Robin: Dijiste Joy Boy?  
Voz: No me ignores! (En ese momento un nuevo rugido sale del dragón)  
Luffy: (Voltea y se da cuenta que la voz viene del Dragón) (sorprendido) Tu... Tu estás hablando!  
Urano: (alza nuevamente vuelo) Joy Boy! No me reconoces?  
Usopp: Franky! Lo tengo en la mira!  
Franky: Dispara!  
Luffy: Espera! Usopp!  
El Plutón es disparado...


	27. Chapter 27

Un estallido se divisó desde la cima del Red Line y se podía observar a kilómetros de distancia, la legendaria arma Plutón había sido disparada!.  
El Sunny retrocedió varios metros por la potencia del disparo hasta quedar al borde del red line mientras que el Urano recibió el potente disparo de lleno haciéndolo caer del aire hasta casi estrellarse contra el cuartel y terminar a los pies de Akainu  
Akainu: (impactado) No es posible! El Plutón?! Todo este tiempo... (Enfurece) Esos piratas tenían el Plutón?!  
Todos los demás presentes estaban asombrados por lo que veían, no habían podido dañar a la inmensa bestia entre todos y los mugiwaras de un disparo lo derribaron  
Law: Mugiwara-ya... Nunca dejas de sorprenderme  
Buggy: (tan asombrado que se cae en partes) son... Son unos monstruos!  
Shanks: Jajajaja no me esperaba eso! Siempre estás lleno de sorpresas Luffy!  
Toda la alianza comienza a celebrar pero un enfurecido Akainu aprieta con fuerza el cuerno de dragón  
Akainu: Tú! bestia! Qué haces descansando? Levántate y acaba con ellos!  
El dragón abre los ojos y se pone de pie ante el asombro de todos, el dragón comienza a rugir pero se nota que estaba herido, se movía algo tambaleante y entre sus escamas comienza a brotar sangre  
Momonga: Esa cosa... Qué rayos es? Ese disparo era capaz de desaparecer una isla del mapa y aún así logra levantarse!  
Garp: Todos! Prepárense! Esta batalla aun no termina!  
Entre la multitud de gente Luffy avanzaba hacia el dragón...  
Usopp: Eh Luffy que haces? No vayas tú solo contra él!  
Chopper: Luffy es muy peligroso!  
Luffy: (serio) Esperen y no intervengan...  
Poco a poco Luffy pasaba a la par de todos mientras nadie sabía si detenerle o dejarlo pasar, finalmente se plantó cara a cara con el dragón que lo miro fijamente, la bestia lanzó un zarpazo con su garra pero Luffy agrandó su brazo y con cierta dificultad logra detenerlo  
Luffy: Tu... Hace rato hablaste  
Urano: Tu no eres Joy Boy...aunque te le pareces  
Luffy: No conozco a ese Joy Boy, es tu nakama?  
Urano: Nakama? Si, creo que se puede decir eso... No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en forma de huevo, seguramente ya debió haber muerto.  
Todos en el lugar estaban confundidos por la conversación de Luffy ya que no oían que el Dragón le respondiera pero si notaban que la bestia se había detenido  
Buggy: Sabía que algún dia esto iba a pasar! De tantos golpes al fin ese mocoso quedó demente!  
Shanks: (intrigado) La voz de todas las cosas... Luffy! En verdad eres capaz?...  
Franky: Nami que está haciendo Luffy?  
Nami: No lo sé  
Robin: Luffy dijo que el Dragón habló y buscaba a Joy Boy, eso es...  
El mismo Akainu no sabía como reaccionar a lo que veía mientras Luffy seguía conversando con el Dragón  
Luffy: Por que ayudas a Akainu?  
Urano: No es que quiera hacerlo, el cuerno que tiene en su poder me obliga! Debo obedecer a quien lo posea... Hace tiempo yo protegía la isla de Joy Boy, era el guardián de ese lugar, hasta que usaron esa cosa para sellarme en forma de huevo y ahora despierto y ese sujeto tiene el cuerno y me usa para destruir  
Luffy: Entonces dices que si le quitó esa cosa a Akainu tú serás libre?  
Urano: Así es...  
Luffy: (sonríe) Dalo por hecho amigo dragón  
Urano: tú... De verdad te pareces a... Olvídalo! Y mi nombre real es Sui Ryu  
Akainu ordena al dragón seguir atacando y este manda a volar a Luffy, la alianza vuelve al ataque mientras Franky pone a cargar nuevamente al Plutón  
Luffy: Esperen! Si llego a Akainu terminaré con esto!  
Nam: Pero Luffy! Akainu no permite a nadie acercarse además que serías un flanco facil para el dragón!  
Luffy llama a Law y le pide ayuda, todos distraen al dragón mientras Law lanza su espada contra Akainu y activa su room, Luffy comienza a estirar al máximo sus brazos para atacar a la bestia alada  
Akainu: Ni pienses que me dañarás con eso!  
Urano: (se dirige a Luffy) Piensas derrotarme?  
Luffy: (sonríe) Tú observa... Gomu Gomu no...  
Akainu simplemente iba a esquivar la espada cuando Law cambia de lugar su espada con Luffy dejándolo a este frente a Akainu  
Luffy: Jet Bazooka!  
Akainu es lanzado a varios metros de distancia dejando caer el cuerno a lo que Luffy lo toma y el Dragón se detiene...  
Yasoop: Que pasó?  
Smoker: Ya no ataca...  
La bestia se da la media vuelta y se dirige a Akainu, este se aterra mientras ve a la colosal bestia acercarse pero antes de que lo atacara Luffy lo detiene.  
Urano: No me pares! Castigaré a este humano!  
Luffy: Dije alto! El que tenga este cuerno será tu amo no es así? Ya que yo lo tengo debes obedecerme  
Urano: ...  
Luffy: Está es mi orden, no le hagas un rasguño a Akainu... Si alguien le ha de dar una paliza, ese seré yo!  
Urano: Como quieras...  
Luffy: Una última cosa... (Rompe el cuerno con su mano) Eres libre!  
Urano: (confundido)  
Luffy: Has estado mucho tiempo encerrado... Es justo que vayas a donde quieras  
Urano: Me dejarás libre así porque si?  
Luffy: No me pareces malo... Y si lo eres, te daré una paliza (sonríe)  
Urano: Realmente te pareces a él... (Abre sus alas) Gracias... Chico del sombrero de paja  
Luffy: Mi nombre es Luffy, el próximo rey de los piratas  
El dragón alza vuelo y baja hasta el mar  
Urano: Zunisha! Sabía que te había sentido aquí...  
Zunisha: Sui Ryu... Estas libre... Perdóname! Llevo tanto tiempo queriéndote decir eso  
Urano: Descuida, eso no importa! Te encargo algo... Cuida al chico que está allá arriba, el destino al fin pondrá todo dónde corresponde  
Zunisha: Lo sé, yo también lo pienso  
El dragón se eleva por los aires y desaparece entre las nubes, Momonosuke que había escuchado la conversación le habla a Zunisha  
Momonosuke: Quien era él?  
Zunisha: Un viejo amigo...  
Devuelta en la cima del Red Line Akainu se ponía de pie  
Akainu: Debiste dejar que esa cosa me comiera... Ahora perdiste tu oportunidad  
Luffy: (acomoda su sombrero) Ya lo dije! Si alguien te pateará el trasero ese seré yo  
Akainu: (Transforma su cuerpo en lava) Ven aquí! Sombrero de paja!  
Luffy: (Transformado en Gear 4) Esto termina aquí!  
Una última batalla sacudirá al red line! El almirante de magma contra el chico de goma...


	28. Chapter 28

Una batalla tras otra se había estado llevando a cabo en lo que alguna vez fuera el cuartel de la marina y que en pocas horas se redujo a un montón de escombros y estructuras a punto de colapsar. Los más fuertes del mundo habían combatido por tomar el destino en sus manos, abrir camino a sus ideales y sobre todo evitar la muerte de un hombre... Un chico que puso al mundo de cabeza y ahora está cara a cara ante la personificación de la autoridad de la marina y lo ve a los ojos sin un destello de miedo en sus ojos... Su aspecto sucio y su respiración agitada eran evidencia de lo duro que había sido el enfrentamiento hasta ahora y aún así se encuentra dispuesto a darlo todo en un último combate.  
Como espectadores, decenas de combatientes veían con tensión el encuentro dejando en manos de aquel chico de goma el destino del mundo.  
Bartolomeo: (ve a todos lados) Hey! Qué hacen todos? Debemos apoyar a Luffy senpai! Siganme!  
Bartolomeo se acercaba rápidamente hacia la pelea cuando Shanks se cruza en su camino  
Bartolomeo: Pero qué haces?  
Shanks: No te acerques más... Esta pelea es de Luffy  
Bartolomeo: Pero...  
Shanks: Esto es algo personal y Luffy no querrá que intervengamos... Es del tipo que enfrentan sus propios combates. Así que retrocede!  
Bartolomeo: (en tono burlón) Y por que debería obedecerte? Sólo eres un hombre manco al lado de Luffy senpai!  
Shanks: (mirada seria) Si no me equivoco tu quemaste mi bandera en aquella isla... No es así?  
Bartolomeo: (suda helado)  
Shanks: Entenderás que es una grave ofensa (pone su mano en su espada) especialmente siendo yo un Yonko...  
Bartolomeo: Bueno... Creo que veré el combate por allá atrás... Con permiso

Akainu: Sombrero de paja... Desde que comencé a oír sobre ti supe que serías un problema... Pero no imaginé que hasta este punto!  
Luffy: ...  
Akainu: Debí matarte en marineford... Sino fuese por tus aliados no hubieses salido vivo de allí... Pero hoy, estás frente a mi! Y nada me evitará acabar contigo...  
Luffy: (sus ojos no se ven por su sombrero) cállate...  
Akainu: ...  
Luffy: Mis nakamas siempre me han apoyado... No hubiese llegado hasta aquí de no ser por ellos. Pero hoy es mi turno de protegerlos así como ellos lo hicieron por mi, tu los amenazaste a todos, los trataste de asesinar... Y eso jamás te lo perdonaré! Por ellos! (Aprieta su puño) por Ace! Acabaré con esto ahora!  
Akainu: No digas cosas que tus puños no pueden cumplir!  
Akainu ataca con una columna de magma desde su brazo pero Luffy lo esquiva y se impulsa hacia el almirante, este lo repele con su otro brazo y Luffy rebota por todos lados hasta que se estabiliza y vuelve a la carga con un fuerte puñetazo que manda a Akainu a atravesar lo que queda del cuartel.  
Akainu se pone de pie y lanza una serie de ataques de magma que Luffy esquiva en el aire y se acerca lo suficiente para impactar un potente "Rhino Schneider" que hunde al almirante en el suelo, Luffy continua con varios puñetazos seguidos hasta que Akainu crea una barrera de magma que obliga al pirata a ceder.  
Akainu: (limpiándose tras el fuerte impacto) No puedo creer que alguien como tú me haga esforzarme tanto...  
Luffy: (rebota)(pensamiento: Debo acabar con esto antes de que se le vuelva a terminar el tiempo a mi Gear 4 o estaré en problemas)  
Luffy vuelve a la carga con un "Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun" pero es detenido por el brazo en magma de Akainu.  
Akainu: Tendré que ponerme serio... (El brazo de Luffy comienza a arder a pesar del Haki de armadura del gear 4) Ya te había dicho que mi magma lo puede quemar todo... Y eso es sin excepciones!  
Luffy se safa y logra retroceder un poco  
Akainu: Te diría que te mandaré al infierno... Pero mejor te lo traigo a ti! (Pone su mano en el suelo)

Usopp: Oigan! Los pueden ver desde aquí? Yo no veo nada!  
Sanji: No... Deben estar muy lejos  
Zoro: Escucho la batalla pero no logro ver nada  
Usopp: Y ustedes dónde demonios habían estado?!  
Sanji: Este idiota se perdió después de que el dragón lo lanzará lejos y lo tuve que traer de vuelta  
Zoro: Que no estaba perdido!  
Sanji: Ibas caminando en dirección contraria a la batalla! Como es que no veías un dragón gigante en el cielo?!  
Bon Clay: Oigan! No peleen entre ustedes! No es el camino del Okama Way!  
Zoro: Dicelo a cejas encrespadas, parece que se lleva muy bien con los okamas  
Sanji: (explota) Que dijiste?!  
Buggy: oigan que no sienten un olor extraño?  
Sanji: Ahora que lo dices si... Huele como a cerdo quemado...  
Buggy: (se percata que sus pies están en llamas y salta tratando de apagarlos) Pero que es esto?! Qué pasó?  
Usopp: Ch... Chicos! Miren eso!  
Zoro: Es cierto... El suelo está ardiendo...  
Sanji: El suelo se convierte en magma!

El almirante Akainu había usado su fruta para convertir el suelo en magma hirviente y potenciar sus ataques.  
Akainu: sobrevive a esto si puedes! Sombrero de paja!  
Luffy esquiva en el aire una gran cantidad de picos de lava que lo atacaban pero no lograba acercarse a Akainu  
Luffy: Akainu! No me derrotaras con est... (Una ola de magma atrapa a Luffy y lo comienza a quemar)  
Akainu: Tu haki de armadura no te protegerá por siempre... Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que te carbonices

Aokiji intenta congelar el magma pero está muy agotado y el poder de Akainu era inmenso  
Sengoku: Rápido! Todos retrocedan hacia los barcos! Es muy peligroso  
Hancock: Pero mi Luffy está...  
Shanks: Confía en Luffy, retrocede  
Zoro: (Toma el cuerpo de Mihawk y comienza a avanzar)  
Mihawk: (apenas conciente) Roronoa... Me quitas mi orgullo?  
Zoro: El orgullo de un espadachín está en morir por una espada, no carbonizado en el suelo.

Luffy potencia al máximo su gear 4 y logra escapar volando del magma  
Akainu: Si el Urano no funcionó yo mismo los mataré a todos con mis propias manos!  
Luffy: (desde el aire) Ha convertido el red line en un volcán en erupción!  
Grandes columnas de magma van apareciendo una tras otra dejando a Luffy cada vez más arrinconado.  
Akainu: Dime sombrero de paja, que te hace creer que puedes ganar?! Qué te hace creer que te puedes poner por encima de la justicia?!  
Otra columna surge delante de él haciéndolo buscar una ruta de escape y logra ver a sus nakamas acorralados por la lava al borde del red line, entonces recuerda las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Ace "Escucha bien Luffy, viviremos nuestras vidas sin arrepentirnos de nada. Con el tiempo zarparemos al mar y viviremos nuestras vidas como las imaginamos. Más Libres Que Nadie!" Una última columna encierra por completo a Luffy  
Luffy: Que no quiero arrepentirme de nada...  
Luffy atraviesa las columnas de lava tomando por sorpresa a Akainu  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Kong Gun!  
El golpe impacta en el rostro del almirante mandandolo a volar y deteniendo el avance de la lava hasta que Akainu va a dar a varios metros de distancia casi inconsciente.  
Luffy: (jadeando y con severas quemaduras)  
Cuando parecía que todo había terminado una nueva explosión de magma sorprende a Luffy que ve como Akainu se pone de pie.  
Akainu: Nooooo! Me rehusó a perder ante un pirata! (Comienza a absorber todo el magma volviéndose gigante) Acabaré contigo y todos tus aliados aunque sea lo último que haga!  
Luffy: (se interpone entre él y sus aliados) Ya casi agoto el tiempo de mi Gear 4... Debo terminar esto.  
Akainu: (Levanta su gigantesco brazo de magma)  
Luffy: (infla al máximo su brazo)  
Akainu: Pompeya...  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu no...  
Akainu: Dai Funka!  
Luffy: King Kong Gun!  
Ambos ataques colisionan entre sí produciendo una onda de choque descomunal que parte la tierra a su alrededor, finalmente Luffy logra partir el ataque de Akainu destrozando su brazo gigante e impactandolo en el rostro, luego se elevó sobre él y se dejó caer a gran velocidad  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Leo Bazooka!  
Akainu solo logra ver a Luffy acercarse desde el cielo  
Akainu: Después de todo... No pude contra un pirata...

*Cuando Akainu tenía 6 años*  
Mujeres: Pobre niño, dicen que los piratas que vinieron el otro día mataron a sus padres! Como se les ocurre hacerse los héroes teniendo un hijo tan pequeño?  
Hombre: El pobre niño no acepta ser cuidado, dice que quiere entrar a la marina!

*Siendo un novato*  
Akainu es visto con un gran futuro junto a su compañero Kuzan  
Kuzan: Oye Sakazuki! Hoy tenemos día libre, porque no vamos a la ciudad a divertirnos un poco?  
Akainu: Ve tu si quieres perder el tiempo! Yo tengo que entrenar

*Recién ascendido a vicealmirante*  
Aokiji: Akainu! Incendiaste un pueblo entero! Qué te pasa? Sabes cuántas víctimas hubieron?!  
Akainu: No lo sé ni me importa! Ese lugar estaba infestado de piratas! Esa escoria son una plaga que debe ser erradicada! Esto es justicia!

*En la actualidad*  
Akainu recibe el brutal impacto de Luffy creando un enorme cráter y regresando al almirante a su forma original quedando inconsciente  
Luffy: Esto fue por Ace.

Entre festejos y gritos Luffy se desinfla y es encontrado por todos  
Law: Bien hecho Mugiwara-ya  
Usopp: Luffy lo hiciste!  
Raleigh: Sabía que podías  
Hancock: (Lo abraza)  
Chopper: (Llorando) Luuuffy! Qué bueno que estás bien!  
Bartolomeo: (llorando) Luffy senpai!  
Brook: Estoy tan feliz que mis ojos no dejan de llorar... Aunque yo no tenga ojos! Yohohoho  
Nami: (sonríe) Luffy...

Pero en medio de la celebración cinco voces irrumpen "Era de suponerse que esto pasaría por contarle a Sakazuki sobre el Urano" "Una simple ejecución es ahora un desastre" "Creo que es nuestra culpa después de todo" "será mejor limpiar todo esto rápido" "A los Tenryubitos no les gustará esto"  
Sengoku: Me preguntaba hasta cuándo iban a aparecer...  
Tashigi: Ellos son...  
Smoker: El Gorosei...


	29. Chapter 29

La guerra llegaba a un punto crítico, después de una ardua batalla prácticamente la victoria era total, en el mar la flota de la alianza había acabado con los barcos de la marina y los Yonko con un poco de ayuda de los reyes marinos, pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron poderosos buques flotaban en el mar arrastrados por la corriente, sin embargo imperaba la zozobra de no conocer cómo se desenvolvía la batalla en tierra después de que un agudo silencio se apoderara del ambiente  
Ivankov: (celebrando con los demás okamas) Yeeeeeei! Eso les pasa por meterse con nosotros! Victoria! A celebrar! Vamos Judge únete a nosotros  
Judge: Como puedes estar de fiesta en un momento como este? No tenemos idea de lo que ocurre allá arriba. Hombres cayendo al mar, magma, dragones, explosiones, ha pasado de todo en esa batalla  
Ivankov: Tranquilo Judge! Todo estará bien  
Judge: Por qué estás tan seguro?  
Ivankov: (sonríe) Por que Mugiwara boy está allí! Ese chico tiene una voluntad inquebrantable, hace posible lo imposible, es... Un hacedor de milagros  
Judge: Espero que tengas razón  
Ivankov: (alista su inyección de hormonas) Sé que es lo que te hará relajarte...  
Judge: (serio) Acércate y perderás la mano...  
Ivankov: (retrocede asustado) Pero qué mal genio...

Mientras tanto sobre la Red Line, a pesar de haber derrotado a todos los enemigos incluyendo al almirante en flota Akainu, la celebración es interrumpida por el Gorosei (cinco estrellas ancianas), la máxima autoridad del gobierno mundial por debajo de los Tenryubitos.  
Sengoku: Es todo un acontecimiento que hallan decidido intervenir  
Gorosei: Todos han sido derrotados ya, todo aquello que la marina representa está derrumbado, todo a causa de un pirata... Por esa razón ninguno de ustedes puede irse de aquí.  
Bartolomeo: Yo no se ustedes pero yo no me voy a dejar mandar por unos vejetes con un pie en la tumba! Son ellos cinco contra todos nosotros! Será fácil  
Sengoku: Oye tú espera! No los subestimes!  
Bartolomeo arremetía contra ellos acompañado de un buen grupo de peleadores pero los ancianos no sé inmutaron  
Gorosei: Típico de un pirata... Se lanzan a la batalla como bestias salvajes sin conocer al enemigo (los cinco hacen una expresión con el rostro)  
Los cientos de combatientes comienzan a caer al suelo, Shanks se percata y logra actuar a tiempo. En cuestión de segundos todos cayeron, quedando únicamente de pie Shanks, su tripulación y los mugiwaras.  
Luffy: (Todavía en el suelo sin recuperarse) Eso fue...  
Shanks: Haki del Rey  
Yasoop: (impresionado) Esos viejos poseen ese poder?  
Shanks: Yo tampoco lo esperaba... Al menos pude usar mi propio haki para contrarrestar el de ellos y evitar que los afectara a ustedes  
Gorosei: Akagami Shanks, como siempre un problema... Si tan solo hubiésemos podido matar a toda la tripulación de Roger en aquel tiempo nos habríamos ahorrado muchos inconvenientes.  
Shanks: Pues aquí estoy... Si me quieren matar, vengan!  
Gorosei: Algo debemos reconocer de Sakazuki... Tenía razón, con todos ustedes reunidos aquí, incluyendo a los D, será más fácil darle fin a todo. Acabaremos con esta guerra pirata y la voluntad D al mismo tiempo.  
Robin que había estado escuchando todo con expresión impasible de pronto da un paso al frente  
Robin: Si quieren acabar con los D, porque no se suicidan entonces?  
Gorosei: Que dices?  
Robin: Ya no se pueden esconder... Finalmente lo he descifrado! Los Poneglyph me han dicho la verdad, la verdad del siglo vacío, la verdad del mundo!  
Gorosei: Ya veo... Así que finalmente ha pasado  
Luffy: Robin! De qué estas hablando? No entiendo  
Robin: Luffy, recuerdas cómo fuiste capturado?  
Luffy: Recuerdo que estábamos por llegar a la última isla después de salir de Elbaf, de repente escuche una voz en mi cabeza y lo próximo que recuerdo fue estar en una celda  
Robin: Nosotros creímos que te habías adelantado, no podíamos ver nada por la espesa niebla, creímos que quizá te encontraríamos en la isla pero no estabas allí, lo que si encontramos en ella fue un último Poneglyph, uno que junto con el que encontramos en Elbaf, además del Road Poneglyph, era la última pieza del misterio del mundo.

Hace 900 años, mucho antes de entrar a esta era, el mundo estaba dividido en 22 grandes reinos, los 20 conocidos actualmente miembros del gobierno mundial, un reino de muchas riquezas llamado Shandora y un reino con grandes avances en todos los campos y una estabilidad envidiable, cuya gente era conocida por su enorme fuerza de voluntad, se trataba del reino de Raftel! Este era gobernado por un hombre conocido por su benevolencia y sabiduría, su nombre era Joy Boy!  
A pesar de todo, Raftel no tenía una buena relación con los demás reinos además de Shandora, Arabasta, los guiojin y las tierras que ahora son conocidas como el país de Wano gobernadas por la familia Kozuki.  
Llegó el día en que se propuso la creación de un gobierno mundial para unir a todos los reinos pero Raftel y Shandora se negaron, sentían que centrar todo el poder en una organización llevaría a la tiranía pero contrario al gobernante de Shandora, Joy Boy declaró la guerra al gobierno mundial si este era creado.  
De igual forma nació el gobierno mundial y se desató una feroz batalla contra Raftel, atacar el reino era algo imposible ya que la isla sólo podía ser encontrada por sus propios habitantes y además se contaba que era protegida por dos enormes bestias, el dragón de los mares Sui Ryu y el elefante gigante Zunisha, ellos dos volvían imposible acercarse siquiera a la isla y la guerra se alargó durante años en los que Raftel se mostraba intocable, incluso se decía que Joy Boy tenía un plan que acabaría con el gobierno mundial!  
No fue hasta que un pequeño grupo de opositores a Joy Boy traicionaron a su isla y se aliaron al gobierno mundial para destruirlo. Robaron el cuerno del Dragón y lo usaron para sellar a Sui Ryu en forma de huevo y así permitir un ataque a gran escala contra Raftel. Zunisha, al verse superada enormemente en número y sin el apoyo de Sui Ryu, escapó dejando desprotegida la isla.  
El gobierno mundial arrasó Raftel y mató a la mayoría de sus habitantes, Joy Boy sufrió al ver como su reino y su gente caían, pero al no haber más elección decidió escapar salvando a varios sobrevivientes y jurando ante los líderes del gobierno mundial que la voluntad de los habitantes de Raftel jamás desaparecería y algún día sería la ruina de los que ahora eran conocidos como Tenryubitos. Se refugiaron en Wano, allí la familia Kozuki los acogió y protegió.  
Después de la caída de Raftel, el gobierno mundial temeroso de la declaración de Joy Boy empezó una cacería contra los habitantes de Raftel llamándolos Demonios (enemigos de los dioses), algunos de ellos comenzaron a adoptar ese apodo agregando una D a sus nombres y así atemorizar al gobierno.  
Joy Boy sabía que ya no estaba en la capacidad de hacerle frente a un enemigo tan poderoso así que le pidió a la familia Kozuki crear unos bloques gigantes con un tipo especial de piedra que solo se encuentra en Wano en las cuales escribiría toda la verdad y su plan para cambiar el mundo, ademas de otras cuatro piedras especiales para poder llegar a Raftel y asi algún día alguien lo descifraria y cumpliría con la voluntad de su pueblo, como última voluntad pidió al líder de la familia Kozuki que distribuyera los Poneglyph por el mundo, dejando de los cuatro especiales uno en Wano y otro al cargo de Zunisha y protegido por los minks (habitantes provenientes de Wano), al elefante se le ordeno caminar sin rumbo manteniendo a salvo el Poneglyph como castigo por no proteger Raftel. Los sobrevivientes abandonaron Wano con el tiempo y se dispersaron por el mundo.  
El reino de Shandora recibió un Poneglyph el cual juraron proteger, el gobierno se dió cuenta de esto y atacó el reino sin piedad destruyéndolo al igual que Raftel mas nunca encontraron lo que buscaban  
También se borró de la historia todo rastro del reino de Raftel y su gente para que no quedara evidencia de su existencia y el peligro que acarreaba, desde la unión de los reinos hasta el exterminó de la mayoría de los D (unos 100 años) quedando prohibida la investigación sobre esta y siendo olvidado incluso por los mismos D con el paso del tiempo, en algún punto de la historia la familia Kozuki recuperó el cuerno y lo guardo en Wano mientras los traidores de Raftel se unieron al gobierno mundial y al pasar de los años se volvieron el Gorosei.

Todos quedaron impactados por la revelación de Nico Robin e incluso Shanks se mostraba impresionado por tal historia  
Raleigh: Sabía que ustedes serían capaces de revelar el misterio  
Luffy: (poniéndose de pie) Estás conciente he viejo Raleigh?!  
Shanks: Sabía que ese haki no te afectaría  
Raleigh: Con Roger descubrimos esa verdad, fue mucho que digerir así que desaparecimos por un tiempo... Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que las condiciones para darle fin al gobierno mundial aún no se habían cumplido, además que resultó enfermo y estaba pronto a morir, decidió heredar su voluntad a una nueva generación y nos pidió esperar a que alguien más se levantará y causara un alboroto en el mundo. Al principio creí que serías tú Shanks, después de todo te creyó digno de su sombrero.  
Shanks: (sonríe) Mi sueño era seguir los pasos del capitán, quería ser como él y ese sombrero se convirtió en mi posesión más valiosa... Pero en el East Blue encontré a un niño cuyo sueño era ser pirata, ese niño era el vivo reflejo del capitán (observa a Luffy) hice bien en confiarle el tesoro que el capitán me dió.  
Gorosei: Ya basta! Si... Nuestros antepasados ocasionaron la caída de Raftel! Pero era necesario! Joy Boy era un testarudo que no dejaba a la isla progresar con sus escrúpulos e ideas absurdas sobre libertad y deber! No veía los beneficios que el gobierno mundial traería a la isla! Todo por su tonta idea de un mundo libre para todos!  
Luffy: (se acomoda su sombrero) La libertad... Te atreves a llamarla una idea tonta? Tonto es el que no la aprecia... En este mundo no hay nada más importante QUE SER LIBRE!  
Gorosei: Esa mujer... Ninguno de ustedes puede seguir vivo.  
Uno de los miembros del gorosei desenfunda su espada y ataca directamente a Robin pero su arma es detenida por la mano desnuda de Luffy que le clava una mirada que lo penetró hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos  
Luffy: No perdonaré a quien se atreva a amenazar a mis nakamas! (Rompe la espada)  
El anciano retrocedió temblando "Que clase de monstruo eres?"  
Luffy: Yo soy un Demonio... Uno que está por ser rey de los piratas!  
El resto del Gorosei entra en batalla pero son detenidos por Shanks y Raleigh  
Los ancianos mostraron una increíble habilidad con el Haki dando golpes que se sentían en el aire, imposibles para alguien de su edad, pero la montruosa fuerza de sus oponentes los acorralaron hasta quedar amontonados y cansados  
Gorosei: Tienen idea de lo que están haciendo? De lo que esto significa para el mundo?  
Shanks: Si, significa un nuevo comienzo  
Luffy se eleva por los aires y usa el gear 3 en sus brazos recubriendolos con haki  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu no...  
Shanks y Raleigh cortan al gorosei a gran velocidad y se alejan  
Luffy: Roger Bazooka!  
El gorosei es estampado contra el suelo con el potente golpe de Luffy quedando inconscientes  
Un silencio predominó en el lugar por un buen rato  
Jimbe: (atónito) Lo logramos?  
Usopp: Ga... Ganamos?  
Todos: Ganamos!  
Shanks: (se acerca a Luffy aún tirado en el suelo) Bien hecho Luffy... (Te has convertido en un gran pirata)  
Luffy: Shanks... (Se levanta, recoge su sombrero y lo sacude) Como prometí... (Le entrega el sombrero)  
Shanks: (Lo toma y se queda observandolo) Eres un hombre de palabra (sonríe)  
Luffy: (sonríe)  
De pronto Luffy siente como Shanks le coloca nuevamente el sombrero, se sorprendió y se sintió muy confundido entonces Shanks le dice con una sonrisa "Pero que sería de Luffy sombrero de paja sin su sombrero de paja?" Luffy no pudo contener las lágrimas y rompió en llanto frente a Shanks  
Shanks: Cuántas veces te lo he dicho Luffy? Un pirata no llora en público  
Luffy: (tratando de contenerse) No molestes...  
Shanks: Jajajaja sigues siendo un mocoso... Pero estoy orgulloso de ti

Después de un rato los mugiwaras llegan hasta Luffy  
Sanji: Hay que ver las cosas que pasamos por tu culpa, cabeza hueca  
Usopp, Nami y Chopper: Luuuffy! (Lo abrazan)  
Franky: Estoy suuuuper contento de que todo halla terminado (los abraza a todos y los levanta)  
Brook: No puedo parar de llorar! No me importa no tener ojos!  
Luffy: (de pronto recuerda algo) Oigan chicos! Díganme! Qué había en la última isla? Qué había en Raftel?  
Todos guardaron silencio  
Nami: Luffy verás... La última isla  
Luffy: Que pasó?! Qué encontraron?  
Robin: Luffy... La última isla... No era Raftel


	30. Chapter 30

Un mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad se reflejaba en los ojos de aquel chico que había peleado contra el mundo entero y sobrepasado enormes obstáculos para cumplir su sueño y ahora recibía la noticia que después de todo, cuando creía estar tan cerca de su meta, la última isla, aquella hacia la que navegó por tanto tiempo, no era la legendaria Raftel!  
Luffy: Que dices Robin?! Como que no era Raftel?! Qué significa eso?!  
Robin: En aquella isla no había nada... La revisamos por completo buscándote pero solo había un Poneglyph en el centro de ella.  
Luffy: Un Poneglyph?  
Robin: Si, en él decía que aquella isla se llamaba Mystoria y era una isla fantasma desde tiempos inmemoriales, por eso decidieron poner el último Poneglyph en ella.  
Luffy: Pero que decía acerca de Raftel?  
Robin: Sólo tenía la frase "Para encontrar la verdadera ruta al tesoro, El final siempre estuvo en el comienzo"  
Luffy: El final siempre estuvo en el comienzo? El comienzo? El final?... (Se queda pensando por varios minutos) LO TENGO!  
Jimbe: De verdad?  
Luffy: Es obvio! La isla está en un pez gigante!  
Usopp: (Decepcionado) Eso no tiene sentido...  
Sanji: Como pudiste pensar en algo tan ridículo?  
Nami: Chicos! He pensado mucho esto y creo que lo he resuelto! Sólo concentrense! "El fin está en el comienzo" es algo obvio! Cualquier cosa tiene dos extremos y cualquiera puede ser el final o el comienzo dependiendo desde donde lo vean! Piensenlo! Cual es el final y comienzo del gran line?  
Robin: Yo también había pensado lo mismo  
Sanji: (sorprendido) Loguetown! La isla del comienzo y del fin  
Zoro: Así que todo este tiempo... Lo que buscábamos estuvo allí  
Nami: El One Piece no está en Loguetown, sólo es la clave para llegar a Raftel  
Luffy: (un destello se ve en sus ojos y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro) Así que... La verdadera última isla está allí! Volvamos a Loguetown!

Poco a poco todos despiertan del Haki lanzado por el Gorosei y Aokiji y los demás comienzan a capturar a los derrotados incluyendo a Akainu, Aokiji le pone unas esposas de kairoseki cuando lo ve abrir los ojos.  
Aokiji: Así que estás despierto ya...  
Akainu: Debes estar disfrutando esto.  
Aokiji: En lo absoluto, nunca quise llegar a esto... Pero tú lo provocaste.  
Akainu: No me vengas con sermones, sólo buscaba la justicia!  
Aokiji: Hazme un favor Akainu... Míralos  
Akainu observa a todos celebrando, riéndose, llorando de felicidad y haciéndose bromas  
Aokiji: Esos piratas... Tienen más corazón que cualquiera de nosotros! Observa como disfrutan cada momento, una justicia que evite eso... No vale la pena.  
Akainu permaneció en silencio

Coby se acerca a Luffy e inclina la cabeza  
Coby: Luffy! Perdóname! Yo casi... Casi... (Lágrimas corrían por el rostro del joven marine)  
Luffy: (le da un golpe en la cabeza) Levanta la cabeza de una vez! No recuerdas lo que te dije? Pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos  
Coby: Luffy...  
Luffy: Dime? Qué harás ahora?  
Coby: No lo sé... Traicione a la marina así que...  
Sengoku: Muchacho estúpido! Quien te dijo que traicionaste a la marina? Al contrario! Luchador por ella  
Coby: Señor?  
Sengoku: A partir de ahora crearemos una nueva marina! Sin la influencia de el gobierno mundial o los Tenryubitos! Una marina cómo debe ser... Y te necesitaremos para ello  
Coby: (llorando) señor!  
Garp: Pero deja de llorar maldita sea!  
Coby: (aún llorando) Si señor!  
Luffy: abuelo  
Garp: Aún estoy en desacuerdo que seas un pirata... Pero estoy orgulloso de ti Luffy, eres un gran hombre.  
Aparece un marine para hablar con Sengoku  
Marine: Señor ya hemos capturado a todos los piratas incluyendo a los generales dulces Charlotte Katakuri y Charlotte Cracker y al general calamidad Jack de la sequía a quienes encontramos desmayados y gravemente heridos, pero reporto que Marshall D Teach y su banda han desaparecido!  
Sengoku: Que dijiste?  
Marine: Parece que desaparecieron durante la conmoción  
Sengoku: Está bien, luego nos ocuparemos de Kurohige.  
Garp: Y tú qué harás Dragón?  
Dragón: Los revolucionarios no hemos terminado...  
Sabo: Nos dirigiremos a Marijoa y haremos caer a los Tenryubitos, liberaremos a todos los prisioneros y expondremos al mundo la verdad, "El tesoro de los Tenryubitos", que hemos descubierto gracias a Nico Robin al mundo!  
Dragón: Tratarán de detenernos?  
Garp: (sonríe) Bueno, en estos momentos no existe la marina y nos tomara unos días reorganizarnos... Así que no podemos hacer nada.  
Dragón: (sonríe)  
Luffy: Sabo!  
Sabo: Aún tengo deberes Luffy así que pronto me iré! Ve a cumplir tu sueño, Ace y yo nunca dudamos que lo lograrias... Ambos estamos orgullosos  
Luffy: Lo haré  
Dragón: (se acerca a Luffy) Eres muy fuerte Luffy, estoy honrado de ser el padre del rey de los piratas!  
Luffy: (Sonríe)  
Dragón y los demás revolucionarios marchan a Marijoa, mientras tanto Sengoku vuelve a tomar las riendas de la marina a pedido de Aokiji  
Sengoku: Monkey D Luffy... Eres un pirata así que enemigo de la marina, pero solo por este día dejame darte las gracias, en nombre de todo el mundo! Por abrir pasó a una nueva era en donde tenemos la esperanza que todo sera mejor y...  
Luffy: (Le interrumpió) Puedes callarte viejo... No tienes porque darme las gracias! Sólo le di una paliza al que amenazó a mis nakamas y mató a mi hermano! Nunca dude que ellos vendrían por mi... Aunque me gustaría saber cómo llegue a esa celda.  
Smoker: La verdad un barco de la marina los estuvo siguiendo desde que salieron de Whole Cake. Según el reporte, en un momento cerca de la isla a la que se dirigían saltaste del barco y ellos te sacaron del agua y te encarcelaron.  
Luffy: QUE SALTE DEL BARCO?! no recuerdo haber hecho eso  
Nami: Hace rato dijiste que escuchaste una voz, quizá eso tenga algo que ver.  
Luffy: Demonios! No recuerdo nada!  
De repente Usopp aparece corriendo despavorido...  
Usopp: Ayúdenme! (Los hombres de Buggy lo perseguían)  
Luffy: Y ustedes quieren pelear?  
Hombres de Buggy: No! Claro que no! Sólo queremos seguir al gran dios Usopp! Aquel que derrotó a Kaido de las bestias!  
Ussop: Que yo que?  
Uno de ellos: Ahora hay puestos libres como Yonko y ud es muy poderoso!  
Usopp: Yo? Un Yonko? (Sus ojos se le iluminaban) así es! Soy el Todopoderoso dios Yonko Usopp! A partir de ahora soy uno de los más poderosos del nuevo mundo!  
Buggy: PERO SE SUPONE QUE EL YONKO SERIA YO!  
Todos: dios Usopp! dios Usopp! dios Usopp!  
Luffy: Vaya! Qué envidia! Te imaginas cuánto aumentará tu recompensa?  
Usopp: (se asusta)  
Zoro: Muchas personas querrán tu cabeza...  
Usopp: (comienza a temblar)  
Sanji: No me extrañaría que alguien te llegue a tratar de matar en unos dias  
Usopp: (Se asusta aún más)  
Robin: Morirás muy joven  
Usopp: Pero la verdad yo no habría podido hacer nada sin el gran trabajo de Buggy el payaso!  
Buggy: Mío?  
Usopp: Si! Fue gracias a tu plan que derrotamos a Kaido! Si alguien merece ser Yonko ese ere tú...  
Buggy: A si? Digo, Si! Por supuesto! Todo fue gracias a mi! El gran capitán Buggy!  
Todos: Yonko Buggy! Yonko Buggy! Yonko Buggy!  
Usopp: (pensamiento: De lo que me salvé)

Shanks: (Se acerca a Luffy) Así que vas hacia Raftel he Luffy?  
Luffy: Si, aún no termino.  
Shanks: Comprenderás que como Yonko que soy, no puedo permitirte encontrar el One Piece así como así (pone su mano en su espada)  
Luffy: (confundido) Entonces trataras de...  
Shanks: Por esa razón dejaré de ser un Yonko a partir de ahora  
Todos: Queeeeeeeeeeeee?  
Shanks: Los yonkos son cosas de la era que acaba de terminar, deben desaparecer! Por eso ya no seré uno, sino un pirata común como debe ser  
Buggy: Pero si yo apenas acabo de... No es justo!  
Shanks: Jajajaja no es tan bueno Buggy creeme  
Luffy: Acaso ya te vas?  
Shanks: No tengo más que hacer aquí... Ve por tu tesoro... Rey pirata  
Luffy: Lo haré  
Usopp: Papá tú también?  
Yasopp: Escucha Usopp... Perdóname por no haber estado allí! Por haber faltado cuando tu madre... Debo ser el peor papá del mundo! Pero creeme cuando te digo, que estoy orgulloso de ti! Eres un fuerte y valiente Guerrero del mar! Esfuérzate y protege a tu capitán  
Usopp: (llorando) Lo... Lo haré!  
Yasopp: Te quiero hijo  
Shanks y su banda se alejan  
Beckman: A donde vamos ahora capitán?  
Shanks: (sonríe) A donde nos lleve el mar.

Boa: Luffy! Me alegra mucho que estés bien  
Luffy: Hancock! Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda  
Reiju: Luffy! Muy buen trabajo  
Boa: Y ella quien es?!  
Luffy: También viniste! Qué sorpresa! Ah boa! Ella es hermana de Sanji, un miembro de mi tripulación! Tiene un poder genial! Puede comer veneno, una vez me salvó la vida! Absorbió todo el veneno de mi cuerpo por mi boca!  
Boa: (explota de celos y rabia) Ella te besó?!  
Reiju: Algo así...  
Boa: (llorando) Luffy como pudiste?  
Reiju: Que le pasa?  
Luffy: No se, siempre actúa extraño

Todos abordan el Thousand Sunny y se preparan para saltar al mar en medio de despedidas, celebraciones y unos cuantos desmayos por emocion (Bartolomeo)  
Zoro: Quien diría que haríamos algo como esto?  
Sanji: Con el capitán que tenemos nunca sabemos en qué lío nos vamos a meter  
Nami: Capitán! Fijé rumbo!  
Luffy: A Loguetown! Hacia el One Piece!  
Franky activa el coup of burst y el barco sale volando desde el red line!

Mientras tanto entre las sombras al pie del red line un barco sale en la misma dirección que el Sunny  
Burgués: Capitan, por qué se vio tan patético contra dragón? De haber querido lo pudo matar  
Kurohige: Zehahahaha no había motivo para hacerlo! Además quiero que todos vean lo que estoy a punto de hacer! Mugiwara nos mostrará la ruta hacia Raftel! Yo seré... El rey de los piratas!


End file.
